A Test of Acceptance
by CrystalPegasus
Summary: Eleven years after Kel stepped forward another unlikely candidate decides to become a page. This time she has the advantage of having another female Knight as a mentor. But not even Kel can help her cope with her Gift and her strange talent. K/D
1. The Girl Page

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to any of these characters except for Aiden (isn't he cute?) and Bray who don't even appear in this chapter. They all belong to Tamora Pierce, not me. ^.^

A/N: Kel/Dom, because the last was Kel/Neal and it's only fair. It makes me smile when I hear some people say they'll suffer through a Kel/Dom just because they like my writing. So, thanks to all of you who are suffering and all of you who aren't! 

**__**

A Test of Acceptance 

Chapter One

The Girl Page

It had been three years since Lady Keladry of Mindelan was knighted.

She couldn't contain her excitement when she was called back to Corus on a special assignment. She had been in the borderlands for a year now, fighting small skirmishes and commanding small squadrons. She hadn't seen Corus for at least another year before that, when she went back to the Yamani Islands to finish up the agreements of the treaty with the Yamani's and Tortall. It had been two years, and two years was a long time to be away from the place she had considered her home from her probation period at age ten to gaining her shield at age eighteen. Even more exciting still, was the fact that this assignment had come from the King's Champion, the legendary Lioness, Lady Alanna of Pirate's Swoop and Olau. 

Next to her rode two of her dearest and most trusted friends, who just happened to be related, Domitan of Masbolle and Sir Nealan of Queenscove. Neal was chatting merrily with the messenger who had sent the letter, a spy for the Baron George of Pirate's Swoop. It was the first time Kel hadn't heard Neal grumbling since their long excursion north. She knew he was excited to get back to Corus and his betrothed, Yukimi noh Daiomoru, known to Kel as Yuki. Just that made her smile slightly, though her Yamani training had been reinstalled in her mind, and she re-taught herself not to grin outright. 

"What are you so happy about?" Neal asked as he looked at her over raised brows. The spy seemed to have retreated to the back of the line to chat with some of the lower level soldiers that were under Dom's command.

"Going home," Kel answered, and Neal grinned and nodded.

"Me too."

"We all know why too, cousin dearest," Dom jested, and Neal glared.

"Just because you don't have a beautiful woman waiting for you at home," he shot back, and Dom grinned at Kel.

"I have one sitting next to me," he had always been a flirt, and now Kel just rolled her eyes and looked down to her mud stained uniform. She hadn't taken a bath in at least two days since their last encampment near a river. The dust settled nicely on everything, making even Peachblossom look haggard. At the moment, she couldn't believe even _Dom_ could call her beautiful. 

"What do you suppose this message from the Lioness is?" Kel asked, moving the subject away from Dom's flirtation. He always made her slightly flushed when he did that.

Dom shrugged, and Neal scowled.

"I have to admit, that's one thing I'm not excited about going back to."

The other two laughed, and Neal just glared. Long time Squire to Lady Alanna, Neal had caught the brunt of her sharp tongue more than once in his service to the King's Champion. 

They stopped laughing and fell into a comfortable silence only until a scout came back, smiling widely. "Corus up ahead Lady, Sir," he half bowed in his saddle, and Kel nodded and thanked him.

They stopped once they reached the top of the last hill, and the splendor of Corus came into view. All the people in the city bustled around in a rush; all had somewhere to go. The houses were dwarfed by the looming palace just on the edge of the city. Kel sighed happily; she was finally back. 

*

Kel grinned at the elderly man who came to greet them, though she refused to hand over the reins to her war-horse, Peachblossom, "Stefan, good to see you."

"And you," he responded and turned to the spy. "You're wanted by the Rogue," he whispered softly. 

The man was obviously trying to hold in a gulp as he nodded. His face went visibly paler. His ever-present grin faded. 

"Any idea why?" Stefan continued mercilessly.

"If it's about that necklace I…" he started, and Stefan shook his head. 

"No, this is about a girl of his I heard you harassing. Real pretty thing with blond hair and bright green eyes. She looks young and innocent, but I'm pretty sure that," he fingered a scar on the man's cheek, "is from one of her blades." 

"We had a…discussion," the man tried a grin that didn't fool anyone. "She took my meaning the wrong way, I didn't fight back."

"That's not what he says," Stefan fought back. "No matter now, you'll find she's in a safe place now. Only hope there was so much to say for you," his glance made Kel clear her throat and announce their departure. She had probably already heard too much. She took Peachblossom's reins and led him further into the barn. 

Neal grumbled, but his face brightened when he saw a lean, beautiful woman standing nonchalantly against the stable doors. Her style of dress marked her as Yamani even without the face paint and the fan she had whipped out of her long silk robes. 

With the elegance of a dancer Neal threw himself from the saddle and handed the reins of his gelding to another stableboy nearby, "My sweet," he whispered and took her in his arms in a passionate embrace.

Kel knew that Yuki was a little uncomfortable about the public display of affection, but she seemed to put her customs aside for the moment. Kel smiled softly and caught Dom's eyes. He grinned and shook his head as he went back to unfastening the girth and leaning the saddle up against the stall. 

Kel shook her head as well and turned to see that a young boy had already seen to Peachblossom, "Tobe!" she smiled happily as he turned and grinned at her.

In the two years of her absence he had grown into a strong, handsome young boy. His blond-brown hair fell over his face accenting his strong features. His blue eyes twinkled merrily, and the small scab over his face made him look even more dashing. His hand sported calluses and scratches, but his chest had filled in, and he had grown so that he stood almost as tall as Kel. It was only when he grinned at her that she was sure it was he. His smiled hadn't changed a bit, still mischievous as always, "You do remember me then?" 

"How could I forget, though, I barely recognized you," Kel embraced him, and Dom raised one brow.

"Who's this?" he inquired, and Kel hinted jealousy in the voice that made her fight back a grin.

"Don't worry Dom, he's not competition for my affections," she joked, and Dom grinned and looked at her with twinkling blue eyes.

"What with me around you should not be needing to stray far. I don't worry about competition," he answered her jest smugly. "Besides, he's about what-eleven?"

"Twelve," Tobe shot back.

Kel rolled her eyes, "Dom, it's Tobe? Remember him?"

Dom's eyes nearly popped out of his head as his jaw dropped, "You've _grown_!"

Tobe nodded proudly, and Kel knew for sure that it was the same boy she had left nearly two years ago, "I've been working with Stefan and…" he stopped when Kel's hands clenched. "And been learnin' my manners proper," he finished, forgetting them completely in the statement.

"Well that's all over now Tobe," she told him hotly, and he stared at her with blue eyes. "I intend to watch over you now. You will stay with me as long as I'm in Corus."

"It's not that easy!" he protested, but she shook her head.

"Tangled with the Rogue," she whispered, "I never!"

"I'll take care of it Tobe," Stefan had come to join him. "I'm going to see him now," he gestured rudely to the spy. "I'll see you get out well enough."

"I don't…" Tobe started, but a cold glance from Kel made him quiet. "Temporarily," he whispered to Stefan so that only he heard.

He nodded and walked away, "You're in charge until I get back."

Tobe smiled in gratitude for the diversion, "I should be seeing to the horses then."

"I want you to come and find me in two hours," Kel ordered sternly, and he nodded submissively and went back to his duties. "Boys," she muttered, and heard some of the others chuckling behind her. "What?" she snapped, and Dom covered a laugh and shook his head.

"Girls," Neal responded with Yuki on his arm. She threw open her fan and let its blades show as he forced down a gulp. Kel grinned at her, and she bowed back. Kel bowed Yamani style back to her as well, and while their greeting was a bit more formal, she was delighted to see her friend again. 

They embraced quickly and exchanged a few small words before Kel realized more than anything she wanted a bath and headed toward the bathhouses. 

*

As Kel approached the bathhouse she grew suspicious of the brightly clad page standing in front of it. It seemed almost as if he was waiting for someone. But who?

She didn't have too long to wonder, because the page spotted her and bounded her way.

"Lady Keladry of Mindelan?" he asked hesitantly, looking at her mud covered clothes.

"Yes?" she groaned inwardly. She only wanted a _bath_!

He bowed to her in a whirl of color, "I am Brandon of Devon, sent to be your guide."

"Not to disrespect," he stiffened. Knights didn't disrespect pages, no matter what they said. "But, I don't need much guide to the bathhouse since I'm already here and all."

"Not to the bathhouse Lady Knight, to Their Majesties," he seemed to be losing patience, but hid it all behind a mask of formality.

"Their Majesties?" Kel shook her head. That didn't make sense. Her orders had come from Lady Alanna.

"That's correct," he answered with stiffness only Lord Wyldon could possess.

"I'm supposed to attend a meeting with their Royal Highness' caked in dirt from days of travel?" Kel knew she was being uncooperative, but all she wanted was a bath.

"That was their orders Lady Knight," he was on his last leg, and Kel knew refusing would only cause them both more trouble than it was worth.

She sighed, the bath would have to wait, "Lead me to them then."

He cracked a smile and nodded enthusiastically. 

*

Once in front of the King and Queen and his Champion, Kel tried not to fidget. She put on her best Yamani mask and kept her eyes forward and emotionless. King Jonathan's eyes ran over her attire and one particularly large smudge of mud floated into her head amongst the flowers and pounding waves. She had tried to lick her muddy fingers and wash off a small smudge of dirt on her face when she passed a mirror on her way to meet Their Highness' and his Champion. The dirt on her fingers turned to mud and smeared more across her cheek.

When it seemed he was through his examination, he began to speak, "We have summoned you here-" 

Kel saw the Lioness growing impatient.

"Oh well you tell her then," King Jonathan snapped, and Alanna glared sourly but grinned when she turned to face Kel.

"Oh Kel," she smiled. "It's a girl Kel. Another girl has enlisted to become a Knight. It's been an even _longer_ wait since you, but she's finally here.

"Milady?" Kel had to make sure she was hearing right. 

"Yes Lady Keladry, you have heard correctly. A girl just enlisted. She will become a page straight away, there will be no probation for her as you had to suffer through," the King didn't seem entirely pleased about this. "The conservatives will have to deal with it."

"They'll also have to deal with the fact that you are going to be able to help her through her training. My Gift will make them think I'm cheating, even now, but you…everyone knows you have no Gift. No one can suspect you. You, Lady Keladry, are going to be able to help this girl through her training," the Lioness' purple eyes were glowing bright with desire. 

Kel put on a calm Yamani mask and bowed to the two, "As you wish." Inside she was jumping. She couldn't believe another girl had enlisted! There would be another female knight in eight short years! She had never _dreamed_ this would be the reason she was called back to Corus so quickly. 

"There's another catch Lady Keladry," King Jonathan continued. "She was put out from her noble household when she expressed her ambitions to become a page. She was tossed onto the street and became a peasant. She is of noble blood, but she isn't a noble any longer. Her titles were stripped. That was four years ago; she's fourteen and starting four years late."

Not only a girl but also an older girl and a _peasant_? Kel shook her head and couldn't believe it, "How, if I have permission to be so impertinent, did you find her?" 

"The former King of Thieves," King Jonathan eyed Alanna who grinned and continued. "She became part of his court when she turned eleven." 

Kel had to clench her jaw so tight she was sure it would never come unclenched, now she was a _thief?_

"You will help her then?" Alanna asked smoothly, and Kel nodded almost weakly before bowing and walking out. She had a lot to think about.

*

She sighed heavily as the steam from the bath surrounded her. The bath suddenly wasn't as enjoyable now that her mind was clouded with worry. She wasn't sure how much of a help she'd actually be to this girl, whoever she was.

She would certainly try. This girl couldn't fail; she knew that for sure. Boys failed all the time. Pages couldn't stand it and went home, but for a girl it was different. If a girl failed it meant Alanna, even Kel herself, was only a fluke. She couldn't let the court get that opinion. For the next generation at least, every girl that stepped forward was a test. A test they had to pass with flying colors to be accepted, once and for all. 


	2. Gifts

A/N: And now we meet the mystery page. Oh, by the way, if anyone has been trying to email me in the past few weeks my service has been down, and I can't seem to get it back up. Sorry if you thought I left you hanging! 

Chapter Two

Gifts

She adjusted her uniform hesitantly.

Her small green eyes darted the lengths of the hall, watching the boys as they filtered down them. She guessed that was the direction she should be going, but before she could take a step, someone grabbed her around the shoulders, "There you are."

She whipped a knife from her sleeve and held it to her captor's throat.

"Woah, calm down," he whispered. "It's just me, Aiden."

She sighed as she looked right and re-hid the dagger. She met the eyes of her sponsor. He was fifteen, a year older than she and was about to undergo the tests to become a squire. He had accepted the job of sponsor telling her. 'Lady Keladry saved my village from border attacks. She fought harder than any man did.'

So far she seemed to like him, though it had only been a week or so, "You could have gotten yourself killed," she informed him curtly, and he grinned.

"Could've, but didn't," he watched the halls with mild amusement.

"What's going on?" she asked, turning from his light brown eyes. He was possibly one of the most handsome boys she'd ever met, and she'd met quite a few. Not to mention he was kind and gentle-tempered and believed in female knights.

"Well, more than the usual amount of Pages are needed tonight. A big group of warriors were called back from the border after being there a year. They're here for a little rest, though, I don't think that's all," he eyed her suspiciously. "We're to serve them."

She resisted the urge to return her knife to his throat and threaten to cut answers from him. _I've lived among thieves too long,_ she thought to herself.

"Lady Keladry is among them," he added softly and turned to grin at her when her jaw dropped.

"Lady Keladry of Mindelan? Here?" she squeaked. She had met the Lady Knight once before, but that was four years ago, when she had been a noble and Keladry only a squire to Sir Raoul. So much had changed. How could she face her heroine like this? Even though her uniform was colorful and new, she could still feel the rags she once wore, before the Rogue took her in. She was sure everyone else could see too, see what she really was. 

Only Aiden's concerned eyes pulled her from her thoughts.

"We should go," she said quickly, and he nodded.

She avoided his eyes the whole way, knowing what he wanted to ask. She couldn't deal with rehashing old memories; she had to look forward. 

*

The hall erupted in sound when she entered. All around her were glittering colors and dazzling jewels. Ladies flirted and laughed, gently tapping brightly clad men with hands or fans. All sorts of nobles in fanciful dresses milled around, almost like they were walking on air.

She sighed and closed her eyes, saying a prayer to the Goddess, before Aiden whispered behind her.

"You'll do fine, now, go," and as if his words were hands, nudging her forward, she stepped into the crowd and began serving drinks. 

*

Kel searched the crowd. Every time she saw the uniform she thought it was she, only-it never was. 

"She's here, we'll see her at dinner for sure," Dom assured her. "For now, loosen up and relax. That _is_ what we're here for you know."

"How can I relax in this?" Kel tried not to look disgustedly at the flowing light green dress they had her in. Her hair was curled in ringlets now that it was a little longer than shoulder-length. She had grown more womanly though she refused to admit it.

"Well I think you look beautiful," Dom retorted, which earned him a slight scowl, watered down by Yamani training. "May I have a dance?"

Kel sighed but couldn't resist taking the offered hand, and, to her horror, _enjoying_ it.

*

The first course was shoved roughly into her hands, but she didn't notice it. She wasn't sure if she was disappointed or thankful that she had yet to see the Lady Knight.

"Aiden, you'll be serving table two on Their Highness' left. Show her what to do," the Master of Ceremonies instructed harshly.

Aiden grinned at her, "Two, which means it's someone important. Possibly Sir Raoul of Goldenlake, the commander of the King's Own, or maybe even Alanna the Lioness, no, she sits on his right. Or maybe it's-"

"Master Numair," she had wanted to meet the one man who could possibly explain her talent almost as much as she had wanted to formally meet Lady Keladry.

"No, he's away right now, that's why we haven't been having lessons," Aiden informed her.

"Well than who-?"

"Stop chatting and get out there!" the Master of Ceremonies bellowed, and both she and Aiden grimaced.

She stepped out into the room nervously. Some of the other pages were gripping their trays with white knuckles, but hers was on her left hand, which was casually placed, to her side. Two years waiting tables in the Dancing Dove had taught her grace.

She nearly lost the tray though when she saw just whom she and Aiden were tending to. Sir Nealan of Queenscove was obvious because of the woman on his left, the Yamani Princess' attendant, Yukimi. So that meant that on Sir Nealan's right had to be…

Aiden took the tray from her before she dropped it, and set it in front of Sir Nealan with a bow. He tugged her arm and led her away to get two more trays, muttering to himself.

"That's-that's-" she stuttered when they were once again in the safety of the kitchen.

"Lady Keladry of Mindelan and Domitan of Masbolle," he grinned.

The new name sparked interest in her eyes. Sir Domitan was _very_ handsome.

"He's a leading captain in the King's Own," Aiden informed her.

*

Kel's eyes narrowed as the boy led her away.

"You see?" Dom asked quietly beside her, "They haven't thrown her from the palace yet."

"And they better not ever," Kel thought, _she looks so familiar._

She didn't have much time to ponder before the page was back, her green eyes full of wonder, the green eyes of a dreamer.

"M-my Lady Keladry," she did a quick bow as she set the tray in front of Kel.

Kel's hazel eyes smiled though she couldn't wipe away the feeling that she knew this girl.

"My Lord Domitan," Aiden repeated her motions with much more ease.

Dom laughed, "I'm no Lord."

"You are in my book," Aiden winked at Dom, and she wished she had as much confidence.

"We'll talk later," Kel told her. "They'll need you in the kitchens," she grimaced. "There are some things I _do not_ miss about my page years."

She smiled and bowed, back to the kitchens. 

*

It was when she came back with the desert dishes that trouble started for her.

A nearby page tripped her so that the tray spilled down Kel's light green dress, "Women should not be knights," he hissed, and Kel felt Dom reach for a hilt that wasn't there.

"Should we not?" Kel challenged, and the speaker stepped forward. All eyes were on them now. Kel was vaguely aware of the Baron of Pirate's Swoop forcing the Lioness into her seat.

"No, women are meant for home life, not being warriors," Kel stayed calm through his comments. This time, she saw it was Raoul, keeping Buri in her seat. "They will never have a place in Tortall. Women warriors," he spat on the ground, and from the corner of her eye, Kel saw Jonathan's hand dart to Thayet's arm and exert a force.

"I have a feeling many here would challenge you," Kel smiled without anger.

"You're not kidding," Alanna spat.

"Myself included," Kel continued. "But I don't think it's fair for a full-fledged knight to fight a page. Someone with years more experience and training. Still, the lesson must be taught. The question is-how to teach it?"

"I'll fight him Lady Keladry," Aiden clenched his fists, but she shook her head.

"That would prove nothing. My dear," Kel waited for a name.

"Yvenne," she supplied.

"Yvenne," the name sounded familiar on her tongue, from years ago. "What weapon are you best with?"

Her eyes flickered to George who gave the slightest of nods, "Knives, my Lady."

"Knives?" Kel frowned. _Knives are more common than hands in the Court of the Rogue, I should have guessed,_ she thought, but nodded. "A battle with dagger? Do you accept?" Again Kel needed a name, but the boy would not give it.

"Show proper respect to a Knight of the Crown, give her your name," Neal ordered curtly.

He stayed frozen still.

__

"Give, her, your, name,_"_ Dom whispered angrily.

Silence.

Purple and green magic engulfed him as both Alanna and Neal used their Gift at the same moment. 

"Bray! Bray of Stone Mountain," he screamed in anguish. Kel's eyes filled with shock as Neal and Alanna let go of the spell, "Witch!" he shouted at Alanna.

"Lady Alanna barely touched you. I believe your pain came from Sir Nealan," a voice said from the back of the room, and Kel's eyes turned like everyone elses'. There stood Numair Salmalin, Master of magic and his lover, Veralidaine Sarrasri, the Wild Mage.

All over the room people jumped up to bow or curtsey, "Master Numair," resounded over the room, "Lady Daine."

Bray stayed still, scowling

It was that moment Kel remembered who Yvenne was, just as Numair pointed at her, "You, girl," she bowed quickly, but he didn't seem to notice. "Who are you?"

"My name is Yvenne Master," she kept her head bowed in hopes no one could read the fear in her eyes.

"Of where?" Numair persisted, and her head flew up.

She looked around her and saw all eyes were on the two. She raised her chin stubbornly and looked him in the eyes, which was hard, "Of the House of the Rogue, Master," she answered, clear enough for everyone to hear.

Many gasped, a few women shrieked. The King shook his head and lowered it, and it was all George could do to keep from smiling proudly.

"You're of the Rogue?" Numair nodded as if it was an everyday thing, as if nothing extraordinary had happened. Kel admired and envied that. "A foolish belief girl, you wouldn't be allowed in the palace. It's okay that you're ashamed of your fief, we'll not speak it front of all these eyes. I can sense a lie," he added when she seemed to want to argue, and King Jonathan tried not to smile at Numair gratefully. Kel nodded at him as well, he knew this had to be hushed up-for now. There were no crimes in Yvenne's wake that could connect her to the Rogue, more than the protection she gained from them, and Kel planned to keep it that way. "We will speak later I guess," Numair added softly to Yvenne. 

"If you wish it, Master," she bowed, and Numair smiled at her before he allowed Daine to lead him from the room.

Slowly, very slowly, everything went back to normal, or at least half normal. 

Yvenne turned back to Kel, "I'm very sorry Lady…" she began, but Kel shook her head.

"I'm afraid it's entirely my fault. We will try to be distant awhile, or he'll give you more trouble on my account, I promise you that. For now though, it is good to see you again. Especially good to see you here."

Yvenne grinned, "You remember me?" she squealed excitedly.

Kel nodded, "Though I must admit, I thought you were least serious of the three."

Yvenne looked down, the smile vanished from her eyes, "Things change My Lady."

"Where are Fianola and her sister? Why haven't they come?" Kel questioned.

Yvenne's grip on the empty tray tightened until her knuckles were white. Even then, Kel could see her hands were still trembling with rage.

__

A temper to match the Lioness', Kel thought, _that may have to be toned down._

"They're dead My Lady. Bandits came and raided our homes. Very few escaped alive. After that, I had to become a knight, for them, to stop that happening to anyone else," her voice was filled with anger.

Aiden's eyes widened, he had never heard any of this before. He was still shocked to find she belonged to the Rogue; he didn't doubt that her words were truth, though he may have been one of the only ones who could tell when she was lying. She was a very good liar. 

Neal watched her suspiciously, and Dom shook his head sadly. Yuki and Kel's emotions were unknown to all but those who knew them. Sadness and admiration shown in their eyes, buried, but Dom and Neal could see it. 

__

Maybe we won't fail yet, Kel commented to herself, _but that anger will have to be leashed and used for good first._

"Yuki, Neal, Dom, Yvenne, excuse me, I have to go change," Kel said politely as she stood.

She caught Raoul's eyes, and he grinned; it was an excuse he was infamous for.

"I'll escort you to your rooms then," Dom offered an arm as he stood as well, but she shook her head.

"Wouldn't want you to miss an opportunity to dance with all the girls here," she winked and walked out.

Dom's eyes met Yvenne's, and he felt a chill, like someone using a strong Gift, but different. _It seems this girl has more secrets than even the King or Kel knows,_ he thought to himself as she vanished back into the kitchen.

*

Once Kel was out of her dress and into a comfortable pair of breeches, she sat down to think. Yvenne was a noble she had met when she was a squire. Fianola and her sister, two friends of Yvenne's, two girls who also wanted to be knights. They were the ones with potential. Kel remembered thinking that Yvenne was too much of a dreamer- that she jumped from one idea to the next. But that changed when she was exposed to the cruelty of the world. Bandits killed her best friends and then her own parents tossed her out. That couldn't have been too long after she and Kel met. Now, she was of the House of the Rogue.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Kel mumbled, putting her head in her hands.

She was sure of one thing, this boy Bray was going to be a problem. Kel hadn't known Joren had a brother, but now that he had surfaced, the road would be long and bitter. Especially since he seemed to share his brother's views.

*

Yvenne fell into her bed happily. She had met not only Keladry of Mindelan but Master Numair as well, and both were interested in her! She was on the verge of sleep when someone knocked on her door. She groaned, not wanting to get up, and sent an emerald stream of magic to open it for her, "Aiden I really…" she stopped, because the presence in the door seemed more dominant.

"You already know how to do that?"

She jumped onto her sore feet and bowed quickly, "I'm sorry Master Numair, I had no idea-"

"Be silent," his steady words stopped her. "You are an interesting one, as the King's Champion suggested. I know it's late, but I want you to come with me."

"Yes Master," she took one wistful glance at her warm bed before she shut her door and walked out.

He led her to a quaint cottage on the outskirts of the palace. She looked around her curiously, wondering just where he had brought her. He opened the door, and Yvenne saw the pretty girl from earlier, the Wild Mage, known as Daine.

"So you've brought her," Daine smiled as Yvenne bowed.

"Yes, I have," Numair looked at Daine hesitantly. "And I'm half sure I know what it is."

"Numair, you're never _half sure_ of anything," she scolded, and he glared. "Well, Read me."

Yvenne was startled when she realized the order was meant for her, "Read you?" she asked hesitantly.

Daine frowned, and Numair shook his head.

"She doesn't know it yet darling," he told her, and Daine scolded at the tone he took. "I'm sorry, I'm just frustrated. I've never met one so young, then to see she has the Gift as well…and with Jonathan carrying on about her being of the Rogue and losing his crown over it, and the conservatives saying she's magicked by Alanna…"

Yvenne wanted to ask what he was talking about but thought it rude to interrupt. Daine seemed to notice though and smiled sympathetically.

"Maybe you should explain," Daine suggested, and Numair suddenly seemed to realize Yvenne was in the room.

"I believe you have a gift unlike any other, more than the Gift you know of, something added to that," he began, and she was seized with anticipation. Here was the moment of answers she'd been waiting for. "I believe you are stronger than anyone with the Sight. I have reason to suspect, that when your power is fully developed, you'll be able to Read people. You'll be able to see their past, present and-future."

Yvenne gasped, that hadn't been what she was suspecting. 

"Haven't you ever done it?" Numair asked skeptically.

"D-done w-what, Master?" Yvenne stumbled.

"Seen odd things about people, some things that make sense and others that don't. Ever had a dream, days, even weeks before it happens in real life?" his eyes seemed to bore a hole through her, so she had to look away from them.

"I…dream…sometimes…and the other thing, about knowing things about people, my parents dismissed that as the Sight and forbid me to use it, as if I knew how," she laughed bitterly, and Daine nodded.

"People do strange things concerning magic, but no, this isn't the Sight."

"Go back and go to bed, you look as if you're going to fall asleep standing up. Oh, and Yvenne," she looked back at Numair as he added, "speak of this to no one."

*

Once she was back in her bed though, Yvenne couldn't sleep. She did have a magical gift, something special, something no one else had, and she was going to be a knight of the realm. She had no idea that there was something even bigger planned for her.

*

"Are you sure?" Kel kept the utmost calm as Numair described to her her charge's gift. 

He glared and answered dryly, "Are you questioning my knowledge of magic?"

"No, nothing like that," even Kel knew not to anger a Mage, especially not this one.

"Well if you are, I am entirely sure. I knew only one other man that possessed the talent, and he was a shaman and a thief. When the gift wouldn't work for him he'd make things up, things people would pay money for. His throat was slit when he told a man his wife would die when the man's wife had been dead for fifteen years," Numair told the story without a bit of interest.

"He will keep going," Daine told her softly, and Kel rushed to prevent this.

"Well, what am I to do? I don't have the Gift, and even if I did I-"

"You?" Numair was startled by her questions that forced him to forget his ranting. "Oh, you can't do anything."

"Well then why was I summoned?" Kel smiled. _Ripples in the water, leaves rustling on the ground,_ she told herself and was soothed.

"You should know, watch over her, report to me anything odd so she doesn't harm herself or others," he responded, and Kel nodded, trying not to think.

__

Finally, he got to the point.

"This I will do Numair, Daine," she bowed and walked out. _More secrets, _she thought to herself and ran a hand through her hair, _more problems._

*

"Ready to talk now?" Aiden asked sharply when he opened his door and saw it was her.

"Huh?" she inquired as he began to pace the room. Nothing got Aiden upset, why did he seem so angry? "Aiden, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" he threw his hands up, "You don't know?"

"Know what?" she asked calmly, not wanting to upset this delicate balance.

"You're a _thief_!" he shouted, and she winced and shut the door, despite what the rules were. He glanced at the shut door but made no move to open it. "My family will have my title stripped, I'll lose my inheritance for just being _associated_ with you! Sure, they might be able to stomach a girl page being around me, they all think you're doomed to fail anyway, but-a thief? They can't handle that," his pacing hadn't slowed.

Yvenne's voice was low and dangerous, "Do you believe I'm destined to fail as well?"

He looked her over: she was a good two heads shorter than he with luxurious blond hair that fell halfway down her back, tied in a ponytail. Her fragile body was muscular but still small. Yet, her green eyes were full of stubborn determination, "I don't know what I think," he sighed and fell onto the bed. 

"I never asked to be picked up by the Rogue," she gritted her teeth and glared at him. "I never asked for you to be my sponsor, I could have been fine on my own. I've always been fine on my own. I just liked to know that at least _someone_ believed I could do it. I'm sorry that my parents dropped me on the streets of Corus and stripped _my_ titles. I wouldn't wish that on anyone, not even you," she tried to keep her voice low and quiet. This effect was almost worse than had she been shouting. "But the Rogue is the only family that has ever respected me and treated me as an equal. I won't denounce them. They saved my life, fed me and gave me a good room and clothes. I won't turn away from them now. It's too bad you're ashamed of them, I'll find my way on my own," she whirled around and walked out, slamming the door behind her.

Kel watched her, fascinated.

"Men!" she screamed, aggravated, and was about to storm off, only Kel gripped her shoulder, causing her to spin around. "What do you-" she was cut off, realizing the firm grip wasn't Aiden's. She didn't know whether she was glad or disappointed. 

"You need to calm yourself if you want to make it here. You're going to be hearing a lot more trash, especially announcing yourself of the Rogue. Many of your teachers are conservatives, and it's all the King can do to keep you in the palace. My Lord Provost is a good man, but a stickler for the laws. That's not even half of the worst you'll hear from the other pages," her reprimand was void of all emotion, and Yvenne wondered how she did it. "I was a noble and I heard worse, much worse. As it is, you're going to have to train, hard."

Yvenne bowed her head, "Whatever you wish My Lady."

"Whatever I wish, eh?" she thought she caught a spark of mischief in Kel's emotionless gaze, and that made her edgy. "Well, how about we start with warming up with me just before dawn?"

Yvenne fought back a groan. Keeping on top of her work kept her up until at least midnight as it was, and her lessons started an hour after dawn, "Of course My Lady."

"Good, I'll see you on the practice courts in the morning then," Kel held back a laugh. She knew what the hours meant, but if she could do it so could Yvenne.

"Um… My Lady, what weapon shall I bring?" she asked hesitantly.

"What do you have?" Kel asked curiously.

"Hold on," she ran back to her room and brought Kel out her sword and dagger. The sword was marked Raven Armory and the dagger the same. They were both lightweight and very fine. They could best even Kel's sword and dagger.

"Where did you-" Kel stopped. "Never mind I _do not_ want to know."

"No My Lady," she shook her head vehemently. "We don't steal weapons. They were a gift, from a man who once believed in me."

Kel took Yvenne's chin in her hands, "You have had a rough past, and the next eight years will most likely only get rougher. I want you to remember something though, never give up."

"Yes My Lady," Kel let go of her, and Yvenne felt a bit lighter. Kel thought she could do it, that was all the support she needed.

"Now, as for weapons, we'll be using something a bit…different in the morning," Kel grinned and winked. "I'll supply you with one, just be ready."

"Of course, My Lady," Yvenne bowed, but Kel shook her head.

"This will never do, I'm Kel, you're Yvenne, that's how it is," Kel told her, and Yvenne grinned and nodded, then bounded off to help with dinner.

A/N: Does anyone know how to get things centered on fanfiction? It used to do it all by itself, but lately it won't. It's not a big deal, it just looks neater when it's centered. Read and review! 


	3. Training

Chapter Three

Training

The sun peeked across the trees, spreading a dull gray light over the courts.

"Fans?" Yvenne asked skeptically after being drug out of bed before the sun even rose. "We're going to warm up with fans?"

Kel smiled and shook her head, the Yamani's just stared blankly back though it seemed to Yvenne they had amusement in their eyes, or could she just feel that? She shook away the idea and demanded to know what was funny. Kel jumped back, surprised, but also shook it off and handed Yvenne one of the fans.

She gaped at its weight in her hand, "What makes it so heavy?" she whispered, and Kel took her own embroidered fan and opened it. Yvenne caught the flash of steel tipped ends. She gulped. "What do you do with them?"

"This," Kel threw the fan high into the air, and Yuki caught it gracefully, she then threw it to Shinko who threw it in turn to Thayet, then to Buri, then back to Kel. 

"No way," Yvenne shook her head. "I will do a lot, but I will not play this game."

"The ends are weighted, so they almost always land the right way," Kel assured her, but it wasn't much of an assurance.

"Don't thieves fight with knives every day?" Shinko inquired, obviously genuinely curious.

"But that's not a game!" Yvenne shouted, then bowed quickly and apologized.

"But you can't say it is much different, all that throwing knives and such," Buri grinned.

"It's a lot the same, only, other people aren't throwing them at me!" Yvenne wasn't sure she wasn't ready to walk out right now.

"Just give it a try, if you get cut we'll find a Healer and stop," Kel persuaded, and Yvenne didn't want to seem weak in front of the women warriors and nodded her consent.

"If you wish it," she bowed and joined their circle. 

The first toss was low and slow, and Yvenne caught it and yelped when it touched her palm, the butt of the fan in her hand. She heaved a sigh, and the others in the circle took a step back and told Yvenne to toss it a little higher.

"Higher?" she whispered but did as they insisted and soon the fan was higher and higher, whirling dangerously with its ends sparkling in the wind. 

After half an hour of it, Yvenne's arms were sore, the fan grew heavier and heavier, yet those in the circle didn't seem to notice. 

Kel saw her weariness and ordered for them to stop, "Tired?"

"No, My Lady," Yvenne gritted her teeth, if those fragile Yamani's could do this, then she could too.

"Good, then we're going to do something a little harder," Kel smothered the grin with Yvenne's astonished face. 

Yuki bowed in Yamani style to Kel as she handed her two practice glaives. Yvenne's jaw dropped with one look at the long blades.

"Now I'm going to show you how to use another traditional weapon for a Yamani woman, this is called a glaive," Kel showed her how to grip it and the smooth movements of a simple warm-up dance. They did that for the remaining time until the sun told them it was time for them to get back to their daily chores and Yvenne back to her lessons. 

She climbed up the hill to the palace and was barely able to shove two pieces of toast in her mouth before she had to grab her books and run to her first class. 

*

"She did well with both the shukusen and the naginata," Shinko commented when they were alone in her quarters. 

"She did," Kel was deep in thought. 

"What troubles you?" Yuki asked as she took a seat beside Kel on a silk pillow, smoothing her kimono and then settling to a calm silence.

"I just…a thief," Kel shook her head. "It's never been done before, not even boys that are not nobles are allowed to become knights."

"Well she was a noble," Shinko answered, and Kel nodded in agreement.

"But she's not technically anymore, I just don't know why King Jonathan is doing it," Kel was biting the inside of her cheek as she thought.

"King Jonathan is mysterious," Shinko admitted. "He does nothing that doesn't benefit Tortall. I suppose she has a deeper reason for being here than any of us will know. Or perhaps it is Sakuyo come to play another trick on us."

"Perhaps," Kel smiled at the two and thanked them before dismissing herself to go tend to Tobe, Hoshi and Peachblossom.

*

Bray of Stone Mountain caught her after class, "Not so tough without your girlfriends are you?" he jeered, and she glared and raised her head.

"I don't have to take this from you," she informed him and tried to walk by, but he grabbed her shoulder and pushed her up against the wall. "Take your hands off me."

"This is a warning, I want you gone by the end of the week," he whispered, and she pushed him off of her.

"I won't leave," she told him just as angrily. "You can't do anything to make me."

He raised his hand, and she braced herself for the impact, but something caught his arm. 

"Didn't your mother ever teach you not to hit women?" a cold voice asked, and Yvenne opened her eyes to see that her rescuer was Nealan of Queenscove. He threw the boy to the ground and looked at Yvenne. "Find pray elsewhere."

Aiden walked by, and she scowled at him as he shook his head. 

"I'll find you when you don't have friends by your side," Bray vowed, and she smiled sourly.

"I'll be looking forward to it," she called after him as he left. It was only then that she realized that Neal was still there.

"My Lord, may I-" she started, but he shoved a small package into her hands. A note was attached.

"From Master Numair, keep it in a secret spot," he ordered, then left without so much as a goodbye.

She looked down at the package before shoving it into her pocket and running to the next class on her agenda. 

*

__

Concentrate your Gift into it and try to look at people while you're doing so. It might help to develop and strengthen your talent.

~Numair

She unwrapped the package and looked at it curiously. It was a small crystal orb. She threw it up, and it landed back in her hand. There didn't seem to be anything special about it. She shrugged and decided to give it a whirl at least. 

She walked from her room and watched the people walking down the halls. Closing her eyes and concentrating on her magic, she let a small emerald colored stream into the ball. She kept her mind focused on the stream that swirled around in the ball and then came streaming out the other side. It wrapped around the nearest person, and thoughts streamed into her mind. 

__

A bloodied woman screamed for her husband that lie dying by her side. The man was surely the boy she looked at now, only older.

A cradle made of cedar made him laugh and sneeze at the same time.

The Master of Ceremonies scolded him harshly for dropping a plate.

Then there was a dog, a large dog, black as the night with an equally black nose, panting over top of a small child that it had just rescued.

A knight fought with a mounted man and disarmed him, swinging onto the horse and galloping away.

She let her Gift fade and shuddered, pocketing the orb. She didn't want to see anymore. She was sure what she had just witnessed were events in the boy's life. He was going to die in a raid, not young, but not old either.

The images slowly faded as she walked to dinner. Unfortunately, her gift would only get stronger.

*

"I have reason to suspect you have a certain amount of knives on your person," the Lord Provost scowled down at her. "While that may be acceptable for one of…_your_ stature, it cannot be permitted inside this palace."

"People in here carry swords!" Yvenne protested the injustice.

"Then carry a sword!" he barked back, knowing very well pages carrying swords without strict instructions first could be sent home. She glowered as he called a man forth, "Search her, I want every weapon off of her. She hasn't committed a crime, but I'm not going to give her the opportunity."

She glared hatefully as they took six knives from her; the very best money could buy. She bit back a scream as they stripped away her only defense. 

"I'll keep these with me," he whispered, then dismissed her. "And keep an eye on you," she heard it and answered clearly back.

"I already have every eye in the Rogue on you. Are you sure you know where your loyalties lie?" then slipped out, vowing to make the comment true.

*

She looked outside and realized it was just enough time to make her illegal visit into town. She didn't care about the punishment; she had to see the Rogue tonight.

She walked outside her door to find Aiden poised to knock on it. She scowled at him and shut the door softly behind her. "What do you want?"

"To talk to you," he answered quietly; it looked as if he had his anger under control again. 

"I don't have time to talk," she responded, and he looked at her curiously.

"Where are you going?"

"None of your concern," she snapped and tried to get by, but he wouldn't let her.

"Listen, I'm sorry Yvenne. I think you can do it, I've always thought you could. It's just, I thought we were friends. Friends trust one another with their secrets. But then you went and blurted it all out to a complete stranger!" he seemed more frustrated than angry.

"Lady Keladry knew my friends before they were killed. She deserved to know how they died," she told him curtly but still couldn't move because he was pinning her to the door. "Now let me by, I have things to do."

"Where are you going?" he asked again.

"Nowhere," she looked around her. She could get kicked out of the palace for this. She needed to see him though, as soon as she could, tonight. "Listen Aiden, you need to get out of my way."

"Go ahead, slit my throat, that's what you want isn't it?" he stepped back and let her pass. 

"If you even knew what it was like to not be pampered your whole life you might regret your words. If you knew what they were like you might not be so hasty to judge," she glared but didn't have time to play games with him. She had more important things to do. "And in case you were interested, the Lord Provost got your message. He took my knives, my only way to protect myself." 

"What?" he whispered. "I didn't tell him to take your knives. I don't like to even speak to the man. I don't know who did tell him Yvenne, but it wasn't me."

"Sure," she muttered dryly, and then walked out, leaving him behind her and all the troubles that came with him. Somewhere in her heart she didn't want him to be mad at her. She growled at that part to shut up and leave her alone. 

*

"Hey, look who we drug out of the palace!" a man from a nearby table shouted as she walked into the Dancing Dove. She grinned and went to sit across from him.

"Your Majesty," she bowed her head, and he smiled warmly at her. 

George's eyes narrowed as he came to sit beside Yvenne. She gasped and shook her head, "I'm sorry Baron, I just…they…"

"No need to be sorry lass," he told her quickly. "My Lioness used to sneak out here all the time when she was a page and a squire too."

Yvenne sighed, she should have known he wouldn't tell on her.

"But what does bring you from the palace so quickly?" the Rogue asked with his brows raised. "Somethin' bad I assume."

"They took them away Your Majesty!" she shouted, and he tilted his head. "They took away all my knives!"

"Well that's easily fixed darlin', we'll just get you new ones-"

George was shaking his head.

"What is it George? Knives not civilized enough for you now?" he questioned angrily. 

"You know better Merek," George scolded gently enough. "The Rogue still runs deep through me."

"I know George, I know, well then what is it?"

"The Lord Provost will be watching over your shoulder like a hawk now," he turned this to Yvenne.

"Why though?" the Rogue inquired.

"The lass didn't tell you?" George shook his head, "She announced that she was from the House of the Rogue in front of an entire banquet hall full of nobles, not to mention Numair and Their Highness'."

He beamed at her so hard she had to blush and look down, "I did only tell them who my family was."

"Adda girl," he grinned at her from across the table. 

"Still, the Lord Provost will have his eyes on her, and we all know that she can't carry knives any longer. He'll do routine checks, wait for you to slip up again," George shook his head. "You're going to have to go to Kel and learn to fight." 

"We're starting, sort of," Yvenne launched into a tail of the razor fans and the glaive.

"Sounds like her," George grinned. "Just whatever you do, don't ask Alanna about wrestling."

Yvenne tilted her head, but he merely laughed and waved it off. 

*

Aiden took a deep breath and tried not to wince as he crossed the threshold into the Dancing Dove.

All conversation seemed to stop as he walked in, and a big elderly man rushed forward.

"Well My Lord, what a surprise, what can we humble people be doin' for you this fine evenin'?"

*

The three at the table turned to look in the door, the words "My Lord," were never good ones in the Dancing Dove. 

Yvenne groaned and sat back as Aiden responded politely that he was looking for a friend.

"Well I'm sure you'll not find them here," the man told him just as politely, wanting him gone from the room.

"I followed her in here, of course I'll find her here," Aiden looked around, and Yvenne shrunk in her seat.

"Over here page," the Rogue spat, and Aiden's eyes widened as he looked at the two older men that surrounded Yvenne. 

"Yvenne, if anyone saw you here you'd be kicked out," Aiden told her quickly, knowing very well that everyone in the Dancing Dove was staring at him.

"So what are you doing here? You can't even associate yourself with one member of the Rogue, let alone a whole room of them!" he winced and looked around him carefully, waiting for one of them to jump out and slit his throat or steal his purse.

"You're safe enough in here boy, only if you're one of Yvenne's," the man across the table from her told him roughly. He noticed the man next to her to be the Baron George of Pirate's Swoop, the former King of Thieves himself.

"Who are you?" he asked suspiciously.

"Don't get saucy boy," someone whispered and whipped out a knife, holding it to his throat. 

"Blade let him go," the King of Thieves instructed, and he did so, if grudgingly. 

Aiden rubbed his throat where the knife had been but looked back to Yvenne stubbornly.

"You're looking at the King of Thieves Aiden, you might want to show respect," she whispered angrily, and his eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"Are you scared boy?" the Rogue asked calmly, though amusement played on his face.

"I…" Aiden looked around carefully. "Should I be?"

"Not so long as Yvenne here keeps you by her side, but if you anger or hurt her, then yes," his eyes grew serious, and Aiden believed the threat.

"He's not by my side Majesty; he's merely my sponsor," Aiden had never seen her hold her temper through a teasing, but she seemed to be doing just that. _By her side? What in the name of Mithros is_ that_ supposed to mean? All this thief talk is giving me a headache._

"It's a shame then," one of the serving girls giggled to Yvenne. "You should certainly keep this one by you at all times. It seems he chooses to be there, day _and_ night."

Yvenne turned a bright shade of red and shook her head. She only grew serious when she realized how late it grew, "Majesty, would you keep an eye on the Lord Provost? I told him you were, but I don't want my threats to be hollow. If you wish it, I'll spy inside the palace for you."

The Rogue looked enticed, but George quickly shook his head, "Fine, have it your way," the Rogue sighed at George. "You need not spy, but it will be an honor to watch over the Lord Provost for you."

"Thank you," George let Yvenne out and once she was there, she bowed, and he smiled.

"Now get to bed the both of you. And Yvenne, don't forget your crooked roots!"

"Impossible Majesty!" she called back and waved a goodbye.

"That lass is as wily and as quick as you were when you were a lad. There's never been a Queen of Thieves, but she could be the first if only she'd drop all this turning respectable business," the Rogue sighed as he turned back to George.

He laughed then looked at the table, "She is in more serious danger than even My Lord Provost."

*

"Who's that? Sitting with His Majesty?" he questioned a serving maid quickly, just before she slipped from the seat and walked out. "Her friend wears the uniform of a page."

"Aye," the girl responded and grinned. "Why are you askin'?"

"I feel as if I've seen her before," he responded carefully. He did not want rumors to fly, and they flew in here just as quickly as in the palace.

"You most likely have. She's the girl page in the palace, the one after Lady Keladry of Mindelan," a thief very rarely gave nobles the respect of their titles. He quickly learned Kel was one of them, and for very desirable reasons. 

His eyes opened wide, _she's beautiful._

"But she seems to have that boy by her side, even if she wasn't. Aren't you a little young to be askin' after a young lady anyway?"

He nodded; he was too young, after all. It just seemed that there was something special about her, something he didn't quite understand. He knew one thing for sure, his magic was screaming at sight of her.

*

"Spy in the palace?" Aiden hissed. "So the cutthroats could steal _our_ purses?"

"Shut up," Yvenne snapped, unleashing all her previous anger on him. "I knew he'd never agree. Not even the Baron used Lady Alanna as a spy when she was a page and he the King of Thieves. He likes me too much to jeopardize my safety. Besides, his foremost duty is to protect his people."

"Duty?" he asked skeptically.

"Just because they don't have money doesn't mean they don't know duty. Just because they don't abide by all our-your codes doesn't mean they-we don't have our own. And a thief keeps his word no matter what. Tell me nobles do that," she was slipping back into a normal society already. She was already moving away from the Rogue, and it felt like she was losing a part of herself.

"I-I am sorry. Everything is just so-new," when she looked into his brown eyes she felt genuine concern and apology.

"I know you are, and I will learn to hold my tongue," she looked down and realized they had stopped walking.

"I rather like your tongue where it is," he grinned, and she glared.

"You like being put in your place then?" she teased.

"Some people need to be put in their place sometimes. Just don't forget to let me return the favor some time," he teased back.

She stuck her tongue out at him but quickly his voice grew more solemn.

"Yvenne, just what is it with you and that man? He's so eager to shower you with gifts and attention. I know you can take care of yourself, but I worry," he confessed.

She giggled softly and patted him on the cheek, "He's old enough to be my father, maybe even my grandfather. He treats me as a daughter."

He tried not to let out a sigh of relief, "Good, because I do believe he would have some trouble on his hands," he reached in to kiss her, and she was half willing. The other half told her he didn't deserve this, getting tangled up with a girl page in the Rogue-it wasn't proper noble behavior. It was this half she listened to as she turned her head.

"Good night Aiden," she whispered as she strode quickly back to the palace and her rooms where she could be alone with her tears that would be only the first of many in her stay at the palace. 


	4. Fighting

Chapter Four

Fighting

Two weeks later Aiden passed his Big Tests.

Two weeks after that, he was chosen as a squire and came to tell Yvenne the good news. They hadn't spoken of the night at the Dancing Dove since. Both knew there was no reason to open old wounds.

He walked into her rooms only to find her nursing a black eye once again, "Bray and his gang? Gods Yvenne, why don't you tell someone, or at least let me handle it?" he scolded.

"I can fight my own battles even without my knives," Yvenne was still sore at losing her best weapon. "What are you here for, besides scolding me?"

He frowned at her, but it turned into a grin as he held up a uniform of green and yellow, "I've been chosen as a squire! I never thought he'd take another but-"

"Sir Raoul of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak?" now it was Yvenne's turn to frown. He would really be leaving her then. 

"What? Aren't you happy?" he questioned as light flew from his eyes.

"Thrilled, it's just, a shock," she forced a smile, and he nodded and smiled back.

Yvenne tried to be excited for him as they spoke of what wars he would be fighting and strategy and when he was leaving, but she couldn't make herself be happy. Sure, she'd smile and laugh and say how glad she was, only…she wasn't. Her heart just wasn't in it. She knew when she befriended Aiden that he'd be leaving, but she never dreamed she'd be losing such a good friend so fast. _And really, _she had to admit bitterly; _he's my _only_ friend._

So when dinner came she was relieved. He ate with the pages, wearing Sir Raoul's colors and found other friends to boast to.

Halfway through dinner, a servant found him and escorted him to Sir Raoul's chambers. She had to wonder if that were possibly the last time that she'd ever see him. The thought made chills run up and down her spine until the point where she almost pulled out the crystal Master Numair had given her. Almost.

*

"Did Master Numair take another young lover?" Bray taunted as she walked past after supper. Yvenne tried to block out their words. _Be as calm as a pond_, Lady Kel's words informed her inside her head. "He sure was eyeing you pretty closely. But I guess a wench of the thieves only counts as a bit of fun, not a lover. He must really be crazy, I would never touch you."

Her hands clenched as she turned. All thoughts but Bray's soon-to-be-bloodied face fell away, "That's it!" she shouted and lunged. Soon he was on the ground, and she was trying to get to his face while he shielded her with his arms. 

Two other boys slashed her across her back, and she felt the newness of the knives as they cut through skin as easily as the cloth of her uniform. 

Bray threw her off as she felt another tear across both of her arms; the boys were on her sides. His eyes were hateful as he slapped her, then slashed her right cheek. She was helpless as the two held her fast between them, "I warned you," he whispered and punched her in the stomach. She groaned and slacked in the boys' hold. "Now you'll die like my brother," he made a cut down her chest, exposing bleeding flesh, cutting her uniform to her stomach.

"_I_ warned _you_," Yvenne saw a strong arm wrap around Bray's neck and the glint of a knife. "I told you never to lay a hand on her again."

"I never will, l-let me go," Bray tried to order, but it sounded more like pleading. The knife slowly bit into the flesh on his throat.

"See that you remember this," the boy, Yvenne saw his face now, whispered and let Bray go with only a knick. She wanted to do so much more, but she couldn't even support her own weight. He had to carry her toward the hospital wing, and Duke Baird's Healing. 

"A-are you?" she tried to ask but everything was blurry. She knew she was sweating of blood loss but was too tired to care.

"Of the Rogue, don't worry," he answered softly.

"Good," she sighed and smiled weakly before she lost all consciousness. 

*

He realized quickly he couldn't support all her weight much longer, so he knocked on Sir Raoul's door and set her down gingerly in front of it, then went to hide in the shadows where no one would see him.

"Yes Sir, of course," Aiden opened the door, still listening to Raoul's lecture on the importance of supplying a squadron. "Yes?" he asked, never turning toward the door. "Yes?" he questioned and turned. His heart nearly stopped when he saw Yvenne crumpled in the doorway, a bloody heap of torn clothes and flesh. Quickly, he gathered her in his arms and looked back to Raoul who was soon followed by Kel. The amusement from a moment before immediately fell away as she looked at the girl. Instead, she replaced it with a mask of complete Yamani calm.

"Get her to Baird," Raoul barked, and Aiden was quick to jump, probing her with his Gift; she was barely hanging on, flickering in and out of consciousness. He didn't have the Gift for Healing though, so he moved as fast as his feet would take him toward Duke Baird's.

"Mithros, who did it? Bray and his gang?" he questioned.

"I f-fell s-sir," she mumbled in her unconsciousness.

"It's different with knives!" he shouted at her, "Why didn't you use your Gift?"

"No Master Numair! **_No!_ **I saw th-th-that boy d-die."

"You'll get no sane answers from her like this," Raoul told him gently, and he nodded.

"Come on, here," Kel stopped at a door and knocked with no answer. She persisted two more times.

"What?" Neal thundered as he threw open the door. His shirt wasn't on, exposing his chest and upon examination, Kel saw that Yuki was sitting on his bed. Not even her fan or face paint could hide her red cheeks. On any other day, a smile of amusement would have crossed Kel's face, but not now, with Yvenne in this state. 

"She needs a Healer, your father is too far," Kel answered swiftly, and Neal's face paled, and his countenance gentled at sight of Yvenne.

"Yes, yes, of course, bring her in, quickly," he ordered, gaining the calm expression of an experienced Healer. This was Neal's battlefield, and he was a quick-witted general of war.

*

When Neal finished his Healing, it was far into the night, and he was sweating and trembling slightly. Kel knew he had much still in him though, and when he spoke, his voice was calm and without a tremor that she half expected and half knew wouldn't be there. "Aiden, in the morning you'll go to your training master and report this, _with_ names."

Kel and Raoul both opened their mouths to speak, but Neal smiled sourly and interrupted wryly-

"I was a page once too, remember? Neither of you was ever hacked with knives when you were defenseless. No doubt Joren would have tried, he just wasn't clever enough."

Kel and Raoul nodded then. Surely Bray would be thrown from the palace for this, and Yvenne would have no need to worry about being a squealer. 

"Now, all of you get out. She'll sleep far into tomorrow, maybe even the next day. In any case, I don't want her waking here," Neal instructed, and Aiden pulled Yvenne in his arms, refusing to let Raoul do it for more reasons than Aiden was his squire.

"I'm sorry love," Neal was telling Yuki as Kel exited and shut the door behind her. This time she couldn't stop the smallest of smiles.

*

"She was attacked?" the Training Master, Padraig HaMinch, frowned slightly. He didn't add the next word, but Aiden saw it plastered on his face, 'understandable.' 

"Yes sir, someone brought her to Sir Raoul's door, and we, Lady Keladry, Sir Raoul and myself, took her to Sir Nealan's for Healing. She's asleep in the hospital wing now. I can't tell you the details of her injuries, but she was most definitely cut with knives."

"Knives? Surely you mean fingernails or-"

"They were knives My Lord," he bowed stiffly for his interruption. "I have not been idle during these four years as a page. I know a knife wound when I see one."

"Very well, I'll lead an investigation and look into it."

"I already know who did it," Aiden quickly added, "My Lord."

He raised his brows, "Do you? Well tell me then."

"It was Bray of Stone Mountain My Lord. He is always beat…taunting Yvenne. She has no other enemies," the name was vile in his mouth.

"No other enemies, but you cannot tell me she has other friends among the pages and squires, besides you of course," his emotionless way of saying that made anger rise in Aiden. What was worse was that he was right. After he left, Yvenne would have no other friends her own age in the palace. He thought he must be wrong, but on inspection and remembering the past weeks, he came to realize it was the truth.

"Seeing your expressions, I can hypothesize my assumption is correct. In light of this, I cannot act on the accusation," the Training Master informed him.

Aiden tried not to let his jaw hang. Because Yvenne didn't have many friends Bray wouldn't be punished for nearly killing her? "When she wakes you'll have all the proof you need."

"She is a _peasant_ at best, Master Aiden, a _thief_ at worst, what will a judge say when a thief gives her word against that of a noble? Even with his brother's…discrepancies, Stone Mountain is a highly respected name. What will the outcome be? The only advice I can give you, is to sever all ties with the girl and save your family name while its reputation still lies whole."

Aiden left, fuming, but every word biting into his flesh. He barely even noticed his Knight Master until he was tugging on his shoulder and telling him they had to leave-now.

*

When Yvenne woke, Aiden was gone. It almost made her want to pick up and leave, quit. Her heart was heavy as she swung her feet over the side of the bed. The bruises were only a dull pang compared to the one in her heart, and she could trace the small scar on her right cheek.

"Raoul will take good care of him," Kel was telling her.

She nodded and smiled weakly, "It's just-now that he's gone, I have no one. He was my only friend."

Kel blinked, even when she was a page she'd had friends, though their numbers were few. She had no advice for her but still found herself saying, "You have the Rogue; you have those in the palace that will watch over you even after I'm gone."

Yvenne barely bit back anger and tears. If Kel left she would truly have no one, "Gone, Milady?"

"I'm sorry Yvenne, I'd like to stay with you, I would but…the war is where I belong. Dom, Neal and I will be gone, chasing after Raoul before the day is done. We waited only so I could tell you," Kel was sorry, but the politics of Corus were too much for her.

"I understand, thank you for waiting," Yvenne stood and bowed, a signal for Kel to leave, which she did with only a small good luck and see you soon. Soon meant more than three months and less than three years. Yvenne tried not to sulk, but the attempt was not a good one. 


	5. Letters

A/N: I barely had time to skim this before I had to get back to History homework. I still can't get the centering and stuff to work right so this will probably be a really messed up format for letters. Sorry about that. 

Chapter Five

Letters

__

March 30, 463

Dear Yvenne,

I trust your studies are going well, you always were too smart for me. Lady Keladry and Captain Domitan, along with his squad and Sir Nealan caught up with us a few weeks back. Neal's lady, Yukimi, might be heart sore, but the rest of us have to deal with his temper. He seems to have a temper fiercer than the Lioness'. I certainly would not want to be caught in one of their arguments.

Kel told me you were okay, but I won't be able to believe it until I see it. I wish that day would hurry up.

I would have written sooner, but there's so much to do! Yvenne, you wouldn't believe the work Sir Raoul puts on me, and I have to try everything at least once. That includes digging latrines! Still, the work is good, and Sir Raoul is a great man. He tells me I may be greater than him one day, but I don't believe it.

Still, being away from the luxuries of Corus is as easy as being away from you. Maggur still has a sharp bite even without his killing devices, and I've seen three battles already. The men call it seeing Kraken, and it's not as glorious as the stories say. It's a lot of hard work and waiting. 

I wish you were here, you always could make me smile. Kick Bray a couple times for me. But seriously, stay safe and out of trouble. Don't forget to write back soon. If you have to write in Myles' class he'll understand.

I'll be waiting and missing you

Aiden

She muttered about his choice of wording, as if she would be eager to return a letter. Still, she picked up his letter carefully and held it against her chest. She tried to breathe in some of his remaining scent, but the letter was written a month ago and had been passed by many hands by now.

She stuffed the letter into her pocket next to her Reading crystal and ran to class.

*

__

April 15, 463

Brave words Aiden.

Luckily, I don't believe half of your jokes. I did manage to get in a few good punches with Bray though. He's been even more of a bother since you and Lady Keladry left. Nothing I can't handle though.

So you're on casual terms with Knights and fighting wars? I'd expect nothing less. Get yourself killed though, and you'll have more to answer to than the Black God.

I held a sword today, and it suits me almost as well as knives, or daggers, as you nobles call them apparently. Not even that conservative HaMinch can say any worse. Maybe I've gained some respect or maybe now I'm just a thief with a longer blade. Either way I do_ feel safer._

Tell Lady Keladry I still train with the Yamani's in the morning, and Queen Thayet is even helping me learn to use a bow. I'd never been very good, that was always Fianola's best weapon. I've really missed them lately. I feel as if I'm living their dream, but I can't decide whether that's good or bad.

Well, I've problems to figure and scripts to memorize, but at least I'm not digging latrines or dealing with sulky knights.

Mithros be with you

Yvenne

"What does she mean, nobles like me? And I do mean what I tell her! Why won't she believe me?" he demanded, frustrated.

Dom grinned and clapped his shoulder as he read the letter, "Women are funny," he shot a glance at Kel who gave him a blank stare in return. "Especially fighting women," he added as an afterthought, but Kel only moved about her normal chores as if she'd never heard.

*

__

June 7, 463

Yvenne~

I can't imagine what you mean, scolding as you did. Still, I am grateful that you don't wish me dead.

Kel is telling me to let you know to find someone to joust with, but I'd advise against it. I jousted once with Sir Raoul-once. Once with Kel, both times I landed face down in the mud. If you do choose to joust, please choose someone that's not as big as a mountain; that's the only advice I can give.

Life falls into a routine- wake just before dawn, cook, duty for the day, lunch, scouting and small competitions or hunting, dinner, lessons with Kel and Sir Raoul. Only battle can shatter the routine. I almost long for us to move, even an inch closer to Corus, to you. I know it sounds foolish, but I can't trust you're okay unless I can see you. I just want to look after you. Now, don't scold, I know you're perfectly capable, but still…

How is our dearest Bray doing? Still misbehaving? I've learned much while here and while I could beat him before, I'm sure I could kill him now.

Night is closing in, and Sir Raoul will be looking for me to teach me more formulas for how many horseshoes a company might need. Some of them are quite useful, believe it or not.

~Aiden

She stared at the letter. Still toying with her emotions miles away. She folded it and put it in a small jewelry box her mother had given her long ago, one of the last things she had that linked her to her past. Her mind wandered- what to do with him?

She sat down to write but no lies would form, so she crumpled the paper and pulled out her books to begin her never-ending list of assignments. 

A few hours later, she shut the door quietly behind her and found someone waiting for her in the dark. Before she could draw her sword, cold steel was at her throat, "I don't want to hurt you."

She remembered that voice, though she couldn't say from where, "You had better not. I don't like to use the Gift but use it I shall if you try," she threatened, and the knife pulled away.

She caught a glint of sapphire eyes and handsome features, "You're the boy who saved me."

He bowed in the way of the Rogue, and she grinned, "At your service. I was sent to tell you that the Lord Provost is watching you closely but watching that boy Bray even closer. Try to stay out of both their ways."

"I can as easily stay out of the way of a heard of horses running toward me," she muttered but nodded to him. "I will do what I can."

"See that you do, the Rogue has too much investment in you for you to fail now," he bowed once more, then disappeared into the darkness.

She went back inside, she suddenly had inspiration for her letter, and the Dancing Dove could wait. If he was going to toy with her emotions she'd try toying with his. 

*

__

July 20, 463

Dear Aiden,

You're right, I can take care of myself, but in case you're still not satisfied, there's the Rogue- one member of the Rogue in particular, a boy about my age. He keeps popping up in the strangest places. I'm sure he's the one who brought me to Sir Raoul's that night. I wish he came around more, so I could thank him properly. He must work in the palace, and he has the look of someone with magic, but I can't be sure of either. He told me the Lord Provost is keeping an eye on both me and Bray, and that I was an investment to the Rogue, whatever that means.

Tell Lady Keladry I took her advice (and yours) and jousted with a knight named Sir Owen who's here for the time being. I guess they're friends. For as nice and docile as he is, he packs a hard punch. I've only found myself flying once though. Bruised heavily, but in the saddle.

Master Numair keeps testing my Gift and my…talent, but I'm scared of it. I looked in the crystal again and saw a boy die in the war and soon. He'll never be knighted. I tried to tell him, but he only laughed and called names. I'll just not use the crystal again.

It seems the Yamani's are waiting to hit me with their sticks

Goddess send you strength

Yvenne

His hands clenched around the letter, "The Rogue! She'll get herself thrown out before she sees her second year."

"Are you angry that she's tangled with the Rogue or because she's tangled with a boy of the Rogue?" Neal had a terrible habit of bringing old sores into the open.

"I-" he stopped, and Neal smirked. Dom grinned.

"Women are funny," he advised, not the first or last time.

"It's good Owen's taken her in," Kel answered, managing yet again to feign deafness.

*

__

September 4, 462

Be careful Yvenne.

Tangling with the Rogue is dangerous enough without conservatives like the Lord Provost to look over your shoulder. As much as you confuse me, anger me sometimes, you deserve your shield. Be picky as to whom you get involved with. I know you'll not like this idea, but a few words to the right people with good family names can work wonders in the palace. Getting in the right circle might take all your charms and all your stealth. Too many love affairs will make you known as a girl who is fickle, but the right words may let you into a circle where you can gain respect. Then an extended love affair and a friendship afterward may change people's opinions. Of course, that's only politics.

Kel seems to think we'll be home for Midwinter, but Sir Raoul only grumbles about leaving just because of a little cold. I'm slowly beginning to agree with him, though not for the same reasons. It seems you're not the same person I left. I guess it was just a mask. It's all very well anyway; the war keeps me busy as your studies keep you. I've not need to trouble you further.

~Aiden

Her face paled; she had pushed him too far. Something in her wouldn't let her pick up her pen and beg for forgiveness though. She sighed and pulled on a deep blue dress then covered herself in a jet-black cloak. She could make herself unseen if she wished, though, sometimes it was easier to simply become someone else.

She slipped out and under the palace guards' noses easily. She then ran to the stables, holding her dress, and smiled at Stefan when she reached them.

"No need to leave so late Milady, the city 'tis dangerous this time of night for one so fair," he bowed to her, and she drew back her hood, laughing.

"My disguise works that well?"

Stefan's eyes widened, and he nodded approvingly.

Yvenne saw a shadow moving amongst the horses in a secretive way. She reached for a sword that wasn't there and glared toward the spot.

Stefan shook his head, "He's sneaky like that, don't mind him."

She agreed, trusting Stefan but was still a little wary, "I need to see grandmother, is she in Corus?"

Stefan nodded, "With George, but this is their last night before they head back to Pirate's Swoop. Lucky," but he said it as if luck had nothing to do with it.

She muttered but threw herself onto her nimble gray mare called Starshadow. She didn't bother with a saddle, she was in too much of a hurry as she pulled up her hood, winked at Stefan, and galloped toward the Dancing Dove.

She made it there quickly, dismounted, and handed the reins to a boy waiting to take them, and walked inside, pulling her hood down as she did. She smiled as she easily spotted the woman she sought and quickly joined her party.

"Yvenne!" she grinned, and Yvenne could only smile back.

"Grandmother," she responded, and the woman smiled warmly.

"What's troubling you?" she wasn't one to dance around an issue.

"This," Yvenne quickly handed her Aiden's last letter, and her brows creased into a frown as she read it. "Why would he do this?" she forced away tears, crying could wait until later. Now she had questions that needed answering. 

"Well to toy with you child. He wants you to apologize for whatever beating you gave him. I don't doubt he deserved it, all men do," two serving girls erupted in a fit of giggles at this. "To test you, to see if you'll take his advice or remain loyal. No doubt you'll both regret your words before this is through," she was nearing seventy, but she had the fire of a young woman.

"What should I do grandmother?" Yvenne's spirits were slightly lifted by the words.

"You shouldn't grovel, but I know you'd sooner lose him than beg to any man. You should make him regret his words in a way that won't make you regret yours. You should make him think he's been foolish, but you're not sore at his words. Lastly, you should sign the letter, 'With Devotion'."

Yvenne nodded and thanked her. They were talking of men when the door burst open and the room fell silent. Yvenne threw her hood up along with many others, then turned to see a messenger of the Lord Provost. She gulped and said a silent prayer to the Goddess.

The Rogue stood, hackles raised. One of the Rogue had betrayed their safe place. There would be bloodshed for this.

"I seek the Lady Rispah," the man boomed.

"Grandmother no," Yvenne begged as she stood.

"Hush child, it's George's orders, no need to fret," she whispered. Then, so the Lord Provost's messenger could hear, "I am her," he nodded gruffly and led her out just as gruffly.

Yvenne gave the Rogue a puzzled look that he returned. 

*

__

October 14, 463 

What if I took your advice?

What if I found myself a nice nobleman, an enemy of yours perhaps, or worse yet, a friend? Don't play games Aiden. I don't like games; they don't move me by now. In the Rogue, we say what we want outright- we don't play games. I'm no longer a noble, I won't play with you, trust me. 

Still, I can't afford to lose my one friend among the squires, or at least, you used to be. Do you repent that decision like so many others? My own family repented it; I could see how you would.

I am busy with studies and practices, until the point where I drop into bed in exhaustion every night, but I always manage time for my friends.

I might not be on probation as Lady Keladry was, but I have yet to be permitted into the city. Still, I find ways to see those of the Rogue. Yet, I'm slipping away from them, slipping back into court life. I can't pretend to deny the only enjoyable thing about that was you, but now even we're distant. 

Can you blame me for latching on to any familiarity? If you can, you have no need to write back. I won't understand; I'm not going to lie, but at least there will be something final.

With devotion,

Yvenne

He looked at it and shook his head, "I've been foolish, and she knows it. I wanted her to apologize when there was nothing for her to apologize about, and she knows that too."

"So what are you going to do?" Raoul asked his squire.

"Well I'm not going to lose her, not when I've yet to win her. So there's only one choice, _I'm _going to apologize," he answered, and Raoul nodded and grinned.

"You learn."

*

__

November 16, 463

Dear Yvenne,

There isn't enough time in only one day for you. For you, I'd need years, to make up for what I've done, but here is a start. I'm sorry, I was foolish. I jumped off a cliff into a river I didn't know the depth of. I don't want you to be alone in Corus and that you are shows me you have more strength than I. I don't know how I can make any of this up to you, but come Midwinter I'll find a way. It's another month or so, in which time I hope you'll be able to forgive me.

A small band of Scanrans attacked yesterday. Kel was injured but wouldn't let Neal see to her until the last Scanran was dead and every one of our wounded and dead carried off the field. Even after she'd been Healed, she wouldn't rest but instead helped the Healers with what she could. I've never seen anything like it. If I'm one tenth as strong or brave as she is when I'm knighted I'll be honored to say so.

Still, even after the attack only yesterday, usual life resumes. Only, lessons are halted to pick up extra chores until the wounded get back on their feet and replacements are sent. I'm quickly coming to realize Tortall is not defended by knights but by soldiers, braver than any noble I've met, besides those in my company. They don't need titles; their courage and deeds are names all by themselves.

I saw a man yesterday kill a Scanran that was trying to kill an already injured man. He picked up the man and carried him to Neal. Neal told me later that as soon as the man had delivered his charge, he dropped dead, three arrows in his back. That's real bravery. Nobles need titles to hide behind, commoners do deeds they'll possibly die doing, knowing that they'll probably never be recognized for them. Yet, the person or persons they touch will forever tell the story of the brave man or woman who saved them. That's what I strain to get close to, but bravery isn't something even Sir Raoul can teach.

The point is, I see bravery reflected even more deeply in those with us of the Rogue, those that tell me of a young noblewoman who joined their ranks only to become a page. That's bravery, and now I recognize it. I have no right to look down upon the Rogue. I have no reason to be ashamed of being friends with that. I only hope I haven't realized this too late.

Forgive me,

Aiden

She tried to remind herself that she was mad at him, but it was a failed attempt. Still, she managed to contain herself enough to stop from writing until two weeks later. Actually, she wrote the letter that day and dated it two weeks later, then sent it a week early. 

He had won her over with words, and she found herself glad that he had. Maybe he wasn't _so_ foolish after all. 

*

So that's how their letters progressed for the next year and a half. They grew longer and more wistful as the days wore on. A surprise attack from the Scanrans just before Midwinter held them longer, early snow kept them stranded. Despite what Lady Keladry had said, they stayed for Midwinter, and when the snows melted, Sir Raoul found no reason to return to Corus. Instead, he had King Jonathan send supplies to him.

Aiden didn't voice his anger at this out loud, but Neal did.

"This is ludicrous!" he shouted at Raoul who merely smiled in amusement. "Just because Buri and the Queen's Riders aren't in Corus, you have no reason to go back! Some of us_ do!_"

"You chose to develop your Healing Neal. As of right now, you are ousted in skill only by your father who cannot leave Corus to replace you. I'm sorry that Yuki is tied so tightly to her Princess, but I stay-you stay," he answered Neal's anger calmly and precisely.

The camp grumbled about Raoul's decision when Neal's sullen rage had them all on their toes the next two weeks, until Kel took him aside and told him in her calm Yamani way that he was being a child. He glared, but kept his opinions hidden.

It was just before Midwinter 464, just before the turning of the New Year, that Raoul and his men received their summons and their replacements. They didn't have enough supplies for the winter, and Jonathan couldn't get them there before the snows. Aiden tried not to jump on his gelding and gallop toward Corus. By the way the men moved in their saddles he knew he wasn't the only one. In fact, the only calm ones seemed to be Raoul and Kel. Kel seemed one with her gelding Peachblossom, but Raoul was stiff backed and ridged. Aiden thought he was scowling, which seemed an impossibility for the man.

"Why don't you like Corus My Lord?" no matter what Raoul tried, Aiden refused to use his knight master's first name.

"Parties, nobles, flirtatious women," Raoul answered contemptuously.

Aiden blinked- those were the general good things about Corus.

"Don't worry, we don't understand him either," Dom rode up and grinned at Raoul who smiled wryly back, looking an uncanny amount like Neal. 

Kel hid a giggle when Neal rode in beside her, grinning like a fool. Neal looked too much like Raoul. 

"What-" Neal started, but Raoul and Kel raised their hands in the signal for the group to move out, and they began at a slower pace than any of them liked, except for perhaps Raoul. 

__


	6. Games

A/N: I guess I didn't make this exactly clear. This story is set eleven years after Kel steps forward as a page, not eleven years after she's knighted. Sorry about that if it was somewhat confusing! It's only been three years since Kel was knighted. ^.^

Chapter Six

Games 

She ran over she had to do that night in her mind.

She sighed heavily and watched her feet as she walked. _At least I don't have dinner duty,_ she told herself in consolation. As soon as the words were in her head, the Master of Ceremonies strode toward her, "Yvenne, I'm going to need you to serve tonight. A company of men came in today, a week early. They must have been pushing pretty hard." 

"How am I to-" Yvenne bit off her words. Her workload wasn't his problem, and her discipline held strong. He seemed to half smile; they had trained her well. "Yes Master," she did a slight bow, and he hurried off to greet the next brightly clad page.

She grumbled and resumed walking, bringing old thoughts into her head. She hadn't heard from Aiden in awhile. Sighing hopelessly, she thought of how badly she missed him. She didn't even hear when someone crept behind her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She quickly reached for a knife that wasn't there and grabbed the arm of the attacker, ready to throw him to the ground. 

A light kiss on her ear stopped her, "Didn't you even wonder whose company that was?" she could feel him smile against her jaw; his words set her stomach ablaze.

"Aiden?" she whispered and spun. He grabbed her and pulled her near.

"The one and only," he grinned, and she tried not to gasp. He had grown a good two inches taller than he had been. His brown hair was the same, messed in all the right ways. His amber eyes stared down at her with more than she'd have liked, but his features were stronger, more rigid. His voice had taken more authority, and a strange sadness she couldn't place. 

She hugged him tight, then jumped away, "I can't believe you're finally back!" she looked at his mud-soaked uniform and shook her head as she looked down at hers and realized that she was now caked in dirt. He blushed slightly and looked down.

"I couldn't wait to see you," he mumbled, and she laughed and practically jumped on him to throw her arms around his neck again. He held her tight and closed his eyes, breathing her in. "It's so good to have you in my arms."

She pulled away and pretended she hadn't heard. She wasn't sure she was supposed to have heard, "Well you'll be late for dinner and so will I if we don't hurry and get changed now. I will see you there, won't I?" she knew Sir Raoul wasn't big on parties.

"You'll see me," he smiled again, for a moment he had looked downtrodden. "Sir Raoul has to at least make an appearance. Who knows, maybe he'll be lucky enough and stay for dancing. You'll save me a dance won't you?"

She smiled and nodded, "Of course I will, if you last that long."

"Good," he smiled and bowed formally as she did the same, then turned to change. She watched him with a look of confusion and ecstasy in her eyes. 

"So your boyfriend is back," a malicious voice whispered behind her, and she turned and glared.

"He's not my boyfriend Bray," she retorted angrily. "He was my sponsor, he was my friend. More than I can say for you."

"Thank the Goddess," he answered, and she glared.

"You'll be needing to thank all the other gods too if you get away alive when I'm through with you," she threatened.

"Oh see how I shake," he mocked and laughed; the few friends behind him returned that laugh, though more anxiously. They had all seen her fight with sword, the sword that dangled dangerously at her hip, the one marked Raven Armory. Pages were supposed to wear swords when they began to learn, so they would mold with their swords, become part of them. They weren't supposed to draw them, but Yvenne did. She drew it so fast all they saw was a silver blur; she didn't even think of consequences. 

Bray hid a gasp of surprise and countered her movement, but Yvenne realized as soon as she threw her sword down it wasn't Bray's sloppy parry she met. This was someone with experience. She gasped and immediately sheathed her sword, bowing to the man in front of her.

"I'm sorry Lord Raoul, I did-" 

"Do you realize you could both be thrown from the palace for this?" he asked mildly. "And not even J-" he stopped, realizing the eyes, and ears, around him. "Another time perhaps," he mumbled, and Yvenne bowed, sparing a glare for Bray, before she turned and walked toward her rooms to get changed.

*

She stepped into the banquet hall and smiled softly at him. Even without the flashy dressed and the make up, she was one of the most beautiful women in the room. She was outshone possibly only by the Queen and Princess Kalasin who were both happily married.

He was much the same. Girls flocked to speak with Sir Raoul, girls that could easily be his daughters if he had any. No one doubted the speeches they made weren't for Sir Raoul, but for his squire. Still, he only had eyes for the young girl page who patiently waited on nobles and tried to avoid their hungry eyes.

*

"Well isn't that interesting? A girl warrior who's also belle of the ball," Alanna grinned as she watched Yvenne seemingly glide across the room, serving drinks and appetizers.

"We're making all kinds of leaps with her, and she's doing very well," Kel too had eyes on the page.

"And what about this Bray?" Alanna carefully tasted the wine in her hand.

"Bray will tread carefully, but I don't doubt he'll cause more trouble," Kel answered, keeping Yamani calm though her heart clenched with worry. Bray was even more vile than his brother. She had no idea what he had up his sleeves.

"Well, she'll just have to teach him a thing or two," Alanna grinned confidently, and Kel nodded with her best Yamani lump face.

Kel and Alanna talked for awhile longer until George led his Lioness away, and Kel went to seek out Dom, because Neal was busy re-wooing Yuki. 

*

Yvenne had never been jealous over a man before, but when Aiden bowed and dropped the hand of his sixth dancing partner that night, heat flared inside her. 

He smiled and walked toward her, but she just turned and buried herself in the kitchens. Before he could speak, someone had caught his arm and pulled him back onto the dance floor.

She pretended to drop her tray, shattering the glasses. She knelt to pick up the pieces of bowls and cups, and the Master of Ceremonies rounded on her, "Clumsy f-Yvenne?" he knew she was never clumsy, though he grimaced at the lie she gave for her grace. Serving tables for thieves, he hid a slight shudder, "Are you feeling well?"

"Actually, no master, but I'm sure I'll be f-" he cut her off sharply.

"You will not," he interrupted shortly. "You will go to your room and stay there all night without arguments. You will not attend any of your classes tomorrow either. I'll speak with someone to tend your table and inform your teachers tomorrow. I do not want you dying of a fever when I could have prevented it. You will not move from your bed, not even to answer the door."

She hid a smile of satisfaction and bowed before hurrying off. 

*

She closed her door and locked it behind her, before pulling off her uniform and gingerly putting it on her bed. She thought of the day when she would have no need to wear a uniform of the palace, but for now it was part of her life. 

She quickly replaced it with a light blue dress trimmed in silver that flared in the arms and hugged tightly to her body, not revealing too much, but leaving the eye wanting more. She blushed wearing it, even though it was nothing less than the nobles were wearing, but it looked good on her. It had been a gift from Rispah the last time she had been in Corus with a note that said, '_Don't forget your other roots'. _She scowled at the note now but brushed by it in order to pull out a velvet lined box that held a sapphire and diamond choker. It had been a gift from the Rogue himself when she first began working for them. She put it on and added a silver charm bracelet that held a small charm of a horse running toward some unknown destination. She put in eardrops that were small sapphires in the shape of hearts that had been a gift from the Lioness. They were spelled with a spell woven so finely that it was nearly impossible to tell they were spelled for protection at all unless they were probed with the Gift. 

Next, she curled her long golden locks, though rather quickly and left two to dangle down her high cheeks before she put her golden hair into an intricate bun. She closed her eyes and concentrated her magic before turning her Gift onto herself and using an illusion to turn her hair brown and her eyes a light blue, a combination nearly impossible, but highly desired. She looked in the mirror before sighing heavily and deciding on one more touch.

Her fingers stroked the velvet box that was lined in black silk before she reached for its contents. It was something only worn by noble ladies, and she was no longer noble, but for tonight it would serve a good purpose. She lifted the fragile silver chain to her head and set it in her hair so that the single sapphire dangled just above the center of her eyes. 

She stood once more and stroked the silk velvet dress before twirling and smiling to herself. Not even those who knew her would ever recognize her. She grinned and ran from the room, ready to face anything, even this. 

*

She entered the room with a stately grace and her head held high, giving the impression she was much more confident than she actually was. Her skills were rusty, but soon men were descending upon her. She was swept into a sea of handsome men and high ranking officials and some men three times her age. More than once, she managed to catch Aiden's eyes on her and had to smile more to herself than to him.

*

"Who is that?" the women who had lost their dance partners asked scornfully.

"I've never seen her before."

"She's probably a peasant dressed up fine come to scheme and bag herself a rich husband."

"This isn't Scanra, she doesn't have to wear a dress cut _that_ low," Kel hid a giggle at this women, whose dress was cut far past the mysterious stranger's.

"But I really would like to know who she is, I see something in her," Kel admitted to Dom who nodded in agreement. 

Kel smiled and shook her head, "Does her name even matter to you Dom?" she jested.

He glared at her, "You know sometimes I can see past a pretty face, even yours."

"You know, sometimes you sound like Neal," she retorted.

"And the problem with that is…?" Neal and Yuki joined them. Kel exchanged an expressionless Yamani glance with Yuki and said no more.

Neal muttered, and Dom laughed. Both were used to their subtle glances by now.

"Look what your gosling is doing now," Numair strode over to them, Daine on his arm.

"What?" Kel inquired.

"Exactly what I thought," Alanna dropped her hold on a strange stone on her neck that Kel knew was used to see when someone was using the Gift. "Rather clever of her if I do say so myself."

"Alanna, where's George? He might want to see her in action. He's always wondering about her potential," Daine's words made no more sense to Kel than Alanna or Numair's. 

Alanna made a face, "Called away on business. We rarely see each other of late."

"I'm sorry, but what's going on?" Kel asked politely.

"That lady is Yvenne," Alanna informed her and seemed disappointed when her jaw didn't drop.

"Testing Aiden, that's dangerous," Kel nodded to herself.

"Will he pass?" Yuki asked quietly.

"I doubt it," Neal and Dom answered in unison.

"She's setting him up so he can't win," Dom started.

"If he doesn't notice her, she'll think she's not good enough. If he does notice her, she'll think he's unfaithful. There is nothing he can do that will be right," Neal elaborated.

"Well that seems rather fickle," Kel hardly understood normal women, being among men so long. 

"You forget that in a way she's still noble, and noblewomen were born and bred to be fickle. Those who don't have left wing parents who send them off to be a knight," Dom grinned at her, and her inside melted. _Now who's being fickle? _She asked herself harshly. _Well, I _was_ born noble. No, _another part scolded. _You were born to be a warrior. Stop making excuses._

Her face held no signs of the strange battle in her mind. 

"Well that's not very practical," Kel began to think of the talk she'd have to have with Yvenne.

Dom and Neal grinned, "That's why we love you so much Kel," Neal told her, but she wouldn't admit not knowing what he was talking about. Instead, she put on a Yamani mask and smiled, which only made them laugh outright.

*

She gracefully declined the man who offered his hand as a new song began to play and headed toward a nearby page who was serving refreshments. She had forgotten how tiring these parties were, even without having to maintain her magic disguise. She knew she couldn't last much longer; she had to make her move now. Gulping down a glass of water and hoping no one saw the unlady-like way she did it, Yvenne regained herself and floated toward Aiden.

Raoul looked at her and chuckled to himself, setting down to hear another flowery speech addressed to him but meant for Aiden. 

Yvenne smiled at him and put a delicate hand to her mouth to cover a giggle before she began, "I'll not be a dolt and pretend it is you I want to speak with My Lord. I am not so much of a fool as to desire a battle even in words with the commander of the Queen's Riders."

Raoul laughed and nodded his approval before Yvenne continued.

"It is your squire I wish to have by my side so-to-speak," she tried not to wince at the mess up as Aiden's eyes widened in shock.

"You're of the Rogue?" he kept his voice low. "Is she well? She just left, just like that. I wasn't sure if she was ill or…"

"She is well," amusement fell on her lips and into her eyes. So she was having an effect on him after all, "Let us walk."

"I-" Aiden started, but Raoul shook his head.

"Jon would never allow me to stay, deprived of my squire. I was getting fatigued anyway," he winked, and Aiden smiled back, nodding to himself before he turned back to Yvenne and offered an arm. 

*

Large white flowers that looked like bells wound their way around the outer walls of the garden they walked through. The flowers' leaves were shaped like hearts, and she bent to smell one.

"Moonflowers," Aiden commented near her shoulder. "They only come out in the m-"

"Moonlight," she finished and smiled at him.

He smiled back and nodded, "So, why are you here exactly. A spy, a-"

"I'm not of the Rogue; I'm a noble, Alianore of Amherst," she tried to proclaim in her most haughty voice. She tried not to wince at the mention of her old fief. Aiden had never asked, and she had never cared to tell. "I heard the expression used by Yvenne once and knew you would see me if I used it. I came looking for her once, because her parents asked but mostly because I was a friend."

Aiden chewed on the story before seemingly accepting it, "So what, may I be so outright to ask, are you doing here now?"

"Now? I heard Yvenne had finally become a page, and I was staying in Corus a week or so and decided to visit," she tried to seem innocent, and by Aiden's gentle look, she guessed it was working. _Fool_, she didn't know if she was cursing him or herself, _bloody fool._

"That's good to hear. I'm afraid to admit Yvenne's friends in the palace are slim. I'm certain she'd be delighted to greet an old friend," Aiden was obviously trying to keep his words formal, but the way he was subtly moving forward suggested anything but. 

"And what about you Master Aiden, would you be delighted to greet me?" she tried not to wonder at the seductive tone she took or the forwardness of her words. Maybe those lectures from her mother years ago really had registered.

"I-" he had to wet his lips before he could continue. "I-" 

A knife whirled past them and landed in a nearby tree.

Yvenne's shriek was delayed and forced. She had to remind herself a noble would be scared.

Aiden approached the knife and pulled off the letter. 

__

Promises in the Rogue are not taken lightly. Not even old ones.

Keep yours, it might be wise

His head spun, promises? What promise had he made to the Rogue? He looked back to Yvenne who tried to look shaken up instead of angry. So, the only thing that was keeping Aiden in line was the Rogue, "I think I may need to leave Lady Alianore, and you should as well. Maybe we will be able to speak again soon." 

"I look forward to it," she dipped a curtsey while he bowed, then turned and hurried off. She waited a few moments before she lifted her skirts and began to run, knowing he would be going to see her.

*

She hurtled through the door and ripped off the dress, burying it in her chest along with her jewelry. Next, she put her uniform back on with fumbling and trembling fingers, pulled her hair down, releasing her spell and immediately feeling exhausted. She ran a brush through her hair to remove the curl and scrubbed her face with a dry towel; she didn't have time to call for water.

When she heard a knock on her door she threw the towel down and opened it to admit Aiden. She let him in and bit back her rage only by reminding herself Yvenne didn't know about Alianore.

"How are you feeling?" he put the back of his hand to her forehead, but she ripped away. His touch still made her heart race.

"Fine," she responded, trying to keep her voice pleasant, "I was only tired."

"Oh," he nodded, realizing he couldn't ask her about the note from the Rogue. How would that sound? 'I was walking through the gardens with a beautiful noble girl who claimed to know you. We were talking about me being delighted to greet her when a knife whirled by my head with a note.' He would not only never touch her again, he would be lucky to ever _speak_ with her again. The thought of losing her only made him hunger for her more. He slowly put two fingers under her chin and raised her bright green eyes to his. He reached in to kiss her, but she turned away and pulled from his hold. "Please don't turn away from me this time," he whispered into her neck, and she tore away.

"If you want a bit of fun why don't you go talk to My Lady Alianore? I'm sure she'd entertain your desires!" Yvenne shouted, and he took a step back.

"How did you-"

She laughed bitterly and shook her head, "So there is truth in her claims. She always was a snake, a friend of the family. I mentioned you once, and she came to test her skills against mine. I guess she doesn't know I don't play those games anymore."

"Listen, Yvenne, we talked, mainly about you. She hinted something else, but I never-"

"What stopped you?" she looked to the ground and pretended not to be interested.

"Why would you say that?" he asked suspiciously. Had she seen him? No, that wasn't possible, he would have noticed.

"Any man with sense would accept her offers. At least, that's what she claims," she smiled ruefully.

"I would have said no," he mumbled. "Even before the knife from the Rogue, saying something about promises."

"Well that just proves you were on the verge of saying yes."

"What?" she knew too much, he would never be this close to her again. He cursed himself, falling for a pretty face, even one so pretty as…he caught the hint of a slight curl in her hair, and his eyes widened.

"The Rogue wouldn't have interfered had he-"

He cut her condescending tone short, "Have you ever worn your hair in curls?"

"What?" she snapped. "No, why? Do you want me to be like that gutter tramp and-"

"How about brown?" he persisted.

"Brown? You truly do wish me to be that lit-"

"What fief are you from?"

He threw her off-guard with that one. She couldn't even think of another fief he wouldn't know to lie with, "You know I don't like to talk about it," she tried to keep the fear from her tone. "Don't you think you've done enough tonight Aiden?"

He smiled sadly and shook his head, "Don't play games huh?" he quickly strode to the chest at the end of her bed and opened it before she could so much as lift a finger in protest. 

His fingers swept over the silk dress in a sad caress as he lifted it from the chest, "You tricked me; you set me up to fail, and all I ever did was care about you."

She tried to look away from him, but the pain in his eyes lured her. His voice was so calm, he should be shouting. She had made a grave mistake, "Aiden I-"

"No," he whispered and shook his head. "You want me gone that badly, I'm gone. I don't need to be given much more of a hint. Just remember what you lost," he turned and walked from the room.

"Aiden!" she called after him, but he never turned, though the sound of her tear strained voice was enough to make his heart break all over again. He would soon be a knight; knights were strong. He needed to be strong now. 

"Aiden," she whispered and sunk to the floor, sobbing. She really was just a stupid, fickle noble girl, jumping from one idea to the next. This had been a bad idea. She never should have come, "I'm sorry Fianola, I'm sorry Carri."

*

"Maybe it's time you went and spoke to her," Raoul commented at the door. Aiden had barely left the room in two weeks. He came out only to eat or wait on Raoul. On all these occasions he and Yvenne barely even glanced at one another, let alone spoke. 

Aiden stirred from his window seat only to turn his head to Raoul, "I will do whatever you wish master."

Raoul's skin crawled. He had been speaking like that for days. 'Whatever you wish master. Wherever you want me to go master. Whatever you command master.' It was beginning to annoy him. "This is for you boy, toughen up and stop skulking. Go to her and tell her you'll take her back because you obviously can't live without her. I'm sick of your sulleness. You used to have a brain in that head of yours. Why don't you use it now?"

"I can't do that to either of us. Care to joust?" he stood and tried a weak smile.

"So now you're contemplating suicide?" the Lioness stood in his doorframe. 

He scowled, "I can hold my own against the best." 

Raoul chuckled; at least his fire was still burning- slightly.

"I'm sure you can Aiden. Raoul, Jon wants you. He said something about migrating geese staying too long in one stop," Alanna turned to Raoul who scowled.

"First he tells me that I'm too much of a warrior, and I need to return to Corus, and next he tells me that I need to stop lazing about and get back to work. I wish he'd just make up his mind." 

"Unfortunately for us, he doesn't have to make up his mind, being King and everything," Alanna grinned, and Raoul laughed.

"That's always has been a problem between you two. Very well, I'll go, Aiden will not be needed?"

"No," said this firmly and addressed it to Aiden.

"I don't need to be spoken to as a spoiled child who won't leave his father's side," Aiden snapped.

"No," Alanna mused. "Only like a little stray puppy who won't leave his new master in fear of being abandoned."

He scowled and turned his head.

"Are you still sore she bested you in sword? She's the best swordsm-woman in the Realm. She could easily strip me of my blade if I was stupid enough to face her. Everyone makes the mistake once, some make it only once," one of Raoul's best attributes was that he wasn't afraid to admit his faults.

"His blood just needs to be cooled," Alanna smiled sweetly at Aiden's scowl. "Let's go Raoul."

Raoul patted his back, then shut the door behind him and Alanna.

Aiden glared at the door a moment and was about to go back to the window seat when an idea struck him. He would go speak to George; he was of the Rogue and was married to a woman whose temper was only matched by Yvenne's. He smiled and walked off, hoping he didn't run into Yvenne on the way, not yet anyway.

A/N: Thanks for all the encouraging reviews, and I really hope I can live up to my summer work. As it is I didn't get nearly enough time to edit this, so I'm sorry about all the mistakes in there. I'll try to find time to edit the next chapter. 


	7. Hurdles

Chapter Seven

Hurdles

"What are you doing?" a voice asked from her door.

She spun and turned away from Kel's eyes, "Packing My Lady," she mumbled.

"Packing? Why?" Kel questioned, keeping the anger from her voice.

"Two weeks he's been here and not said a word to me. Bray is getting more persistent as rumors fly. I can't concentrate on lessons or practices. This was a mistake, I can't do this anymore," tears sprang to her eyes as she spoke what she normally would confide in Aiden.

"And to think, I would have thought more of you than to be a fickle dreamer," Kel mumbled loud enough so Yvenne could hear.

"Yeah, maybe you were wrong Lady Keladry. I'm sorry to have wasted your time, but thank you for your help," she shut a chest and smiled at Kel though her eyes were filled with tears.

"I'll be back," she mumbled and turned.

Yvenne stared after her, puzzled, but resumed packing. _Cheer up_, she told herself, _you're going home, to the Rogue, where you belong._ Even that thought didn't seem comforting at the moment.

*

"Baron George I've come to…" Aiden started, but George cut him off.

"I know why you're here Aiden, come in," he ushered him into the room. Once inside, Aiden realized they were not alone. An elderly woman with mischievous eyes was looking at him oddly. It looked almost as if she was appraising him. 

"I-" Aiden turned back to George, who cut him off again.

"She's here for you too, sort of, I knew you'd be here eventually. It seems your knight master found Rispah and told her you'd be over this way."

"A lucky thing you finally decided to suck up your pride and ask for help too. I'm leaving with George and the Lioness tomorrow. It'll be the first Midwinter all three of us have been at home in nearly three years. Luckily, George's last trip was only to Corus, allowing him to be back in time. Lucky…" the elderly woman, Rispah, informed him, "A fine mess you've made too."

"Lighten up Rispah, it's your apprentice that's in the wrong here," George didn't order, but his words silenced her-for a moment.

"She did what she did because she thought she had to," Rispah countered, and George sighed and offered Aiden a seat, which he took gratefully. Did everyone know what had gone on between Yvenne and him? 

"Aiden, this is Rispah of Pirate's Swoop and Trebond. She's my sister and is married to Coram of Trebond, Alanna's dear friend and keeper of her estates before she moved to Pirate's Swoop. She's born of the Roge though, like I was. You may know her as Yvenne's 'grandmother'," George made the introductions.

Aiden's eyes narrowed. He had heard Yvenne speak of a grandmother but never quite understood. He had always just guessed it was a term of the Rogue and had never wanted to ask and acknowledge his ignorance. 

"So you've heard of me," Rispah smiled, and Aiden knew it was her smile that made her beautiful, when she cared to offer it.

"A little," he admitted. "But…how are you going to help me?"

*

"Arrow, go find Daine, tell her what's gone on and tell her to tell Numair. Well, maybe not that, but just make sure he knows," Kel revised her orders. She guessed it wasn't wise to order a sorcerer. Feeding the sparrow a seed quickly, she shooed her out and turned to go and find Raoul. She couldn't handle Yvenne alone, but she knew one thing for sure, Yvenne couldn't leave until she was knighted.

*

"She doesn't trust you, she has good reason not to. No man has ever treated her well Aiden," Rispah's smile faded as she looked at him solemnly. "Her father tossed her to the wolves, men of the streets thought to take her as a lap dog before we took her in. Then, even men of the Rogue were rough on her, even as a young girl. When she was ten, her father tried to give her to a man four times her age, but she was too wiry. That's when she developed her temper. If she were so hard, maybe men would leave her alone. She learned in the Rogue to use her beauty and her wits, but she's never been faced with this problem. She's seen men go through women like they go through horses. She just assumes all men are like that, many are, but some," she smiled at George, "are good men. She set you up to fail, but she wouldn't have pushed you away, only been warier. She just wanted to know what you'd do."

Aiden looked out the window and shook his head. So much hidden, but he could have guessed as much, _should_ have guessed as much. The images of her as an eleven-year-old girl, alone, while men hunted her, seared into his brain. Her father haggling with forty year old men, on her price. It was enough to make him sick.

"So you see," Rispah's gentle words cut into his thoughts. "You have to be the one to prove to her that not all men are bad. That is, if you care about her enough."

"With all my heart," Aiden muttered.

"As for her temper," George grinned. "Well, you just have to be calm. Chances are she'll get angrier, but she'll realize her foolishness later on, and the rewards will be great."

Aiden smiled and thanked the two as he stood, "I'll take m-" he stopped, because there was a loud knock before his knight master came tumbling through the door.

"She's going to leave. Kel just told me. Her stuff is packed and she's headed to HaMinch's right now."

Aiden didn't waste a second, "Thank you," he bowed to the two and sprinted out the door.

Raoul sighed and nodded to the other two as he too, left, though at a much slower pace. 

*

__

You're doing this because you should her mind told her. _Women_ were_ meant to be knights, but not all. You were not meant to be a warrior. Or maybe you're just a weakling, a quitter, _another voice in her head jeered. She set her jaw and walked on. What waited for her here? To avenge the deaths of friends? To prove something to Tortall? One woman could not change anything, not even Kel and Alanna could. What made her think she could?

Still, she stopped in front of Padraig HaMinch's door and hesitated. She looked at the door and sighed, almost reaching out for it. All inside was the answer to her problems. All she had to do was open it and go home, to the Rogue, maybe even to her fief. She could go back to all the men who showered her with affection and tried to be kind, but somehow that wasn't what she wanted, and it certainly wasn't satisfying. She was giving up being a knight; she was giving up Fianola and Carri's dream. She was giving up making the world a better place. She was failing their test. _No,_ her mind scolded, _you just weren't born to be a warrior. Some women are, like Kel and the Lioness, but others aren't. You're one of the 'arent's.' _

Still, another part of her mind wouldn't believe that, _why are you giving up? Because one man won't speak to you? Find another, but that has nothing to do with becoming a knight. He'll be leaving shortly; you won't have to be under the eyes. You'll regret this._

Can you stay here, under their watchful eyes? You are of the Rogue! Another part hissed.

The two answers battled in her mind, and she couldn't make her decision. Thoughts swirled in her head, and she couldn't stomp them out quickly enough. She stared at the door in horror and relief. What was she going to do? She certainly couldn't stand here all day. 

"Please don't tell me you're going in there," a small voice said behind her.

She spun and looked into his caring brown eyes, "Aiden," she whispered and lowered her eyes. "I have to. Things with Bray are getting rough; I can't concentrate in any of my classes. I'm failing Aiden. I have to get out. I was wrong to think that I was right to become a knight."

"You're just going to give up then? Always run from your problems?" he questioned softly. The pain could be seen without eyes, but anyone who had them would have cried upon looking at the two.

"If I have to," she said softly as her blond hair cascaded down her face, sheltering her eyes. 

"You don't have to," he whispered. "I-I'll help you."

"I'll just hurt you again," she turned away and clenched her fists. "I can't tell you I won't. If I could, maybe things would be different but since they're not…"

He grabbed her arms firmly and wouldn't let her enter. He couldn't lie to himself and say it didn't feel good to have her so near again.

"Aiden unhand me," Yvenne ordered, though less harshly than was normal.

"Where have you been?" he inquired quietly.

"What?" she stopped struggling in his hold.

"You spark vanished, but it's coming back. Yvenne, don't let them destroy you, not after you've come so far. Don't let them force you into quitting; you're better than that," his hands fell to caressing the curves of her face. 

"I…can't," she struggled, "can't do this anymore."

"Then," he turned his head and dropped his wandering hands. She held back her urge to reach forward and pull them back. "Then, we have nothing left to speak about," he turned and started to walk away. _Call me back,_ he thought, _Goddess Yvenne, call me back!_

"Aiden," she lifted a small hand, her voice a mere whisper, but it was enough. 

He spun on his heels and surged forward, wrapping his well-muscled arms around her protectively.

"Aiden," she whispered into his chest, "Please don't scare me like that again," but she could hear and feel his sharp intake of breath, and knew he was just as terrified as she was.

"And you do the same," he kissed the top of her head, and she smiled.

"What is the meaning of this?" HaMinch bellowed as he slammed his office door.

"Nothing My Lord," Aiden pulled away from Yvenne so they both could bow.

"It certainly did not sound like nothing," he always seemed to be looking down at you, even when Aiden rose an inch above him.

"It was a little quarrel, nothing for you to be concerned about, Padraig," Raoul smiled, but his voice had gained the commander tone, the one he used for giving orders that he expected done.

"You may want to advise your squire, Raoul, not to get involved with those who can mar his good name. He might as well bed a barmaid to cool his blood," Aiden gripped Yvenne's shoulder to keep her from pouncing, but his hand was trembling in rage as well.

"I'll speak to him about it," Raoul nodded, as if considering, and with a final nod, the Training Master disappeared down the hallway.

Aiden spat on the ground as he walked, signaling evil, and Yvenne was almost sure it took Raoul every strength he possessed not to do the same. 

"Oh thank the Goddess," Alanna sighed and then quickly glared, "I'm getting far too old for this you know!" 

Kel let a grin show through before she banished it behind her Yamani calm and nodded her approval, "I don't like seeing good warriors give up," she mumbled, and Yvenne blushed and nodded, a sign that she would never give up. It was that promise she held to for the next five years.

*

Bray passed his Big Tests later that year, to Yvenne's disgust, and Aiden and Kel were pulled away yet again, though for a shorter time, Raoul promised her. And she settled into another routine. She studied hard and fought hard, and slowly began to win over the affections of some of her more radical teachers, though the stiff conservatives would never accept her. _She_ came to accept this and didn't let it bother her, only worked harder to meet every challenge they put in front of her. 

Kel worried, as she should, about the upcoming tests for her gosling, as they'd begun to call her. She remembered quite vividly the attempts and success of ruining her test day, but it seemed that Yvenne wouldn't have those problems, not yet. It seemed that Bray was much less intelligent than his brother. He was more into charging instead of tactics. Kel wasn't sure if that was a blessing or a curse. She could have taken the charge, much more than she could take the tactics, but Yvenne…no matter how hard she worked or practiced, her muscles were still those of a very well trained young girl. She would never have the size advantage that Kel possessed. She was a very small girl, the perfect noble, but the atypical warrior. Of all the things that seemed to plague Yvenne's confidence though, that was never mentioned. She simply worked through it. In fact, she sometimes took pride in being able to do the same tasks that the boys could though she was a great deal smaller. 

Still, when the day of her tests came around, Dom, Neal and Yuki found Kel biting her nails in her rooms. She hadn't been to breakfast, but they knew she had to have been up for hours.

"She'll be fine!" Neal assured her, and Kel looked up, startled. She quickly threw on a Yamani mask and settled her twitching fingers. She wasn't going to let them see her weakness, not if she could help it.

"I know she will," Kel responded coolly.

Dom grabbed a hand and held it up for the other two to exam, "Sure," he muttered and dropped her hand, grinning in triumph as she just stared as if there was nothing unusual and he was the crazy one. He muttered and shook his head, allowing Kel and Yuki the perfect opportunity for one of their secret glances.

"What could go wrong? She knows what she's doing, and Dom and I just checked. She made it there fine, no accidents," Neal grimaced at just the thought of Kel's tests.

"Of course she did," Kel made it sound as if it was the most obvious fact in the world. As if Yvenne didn't have hundreds of enemies just in Corus that were just waiting for her to slip up so they could point a finger at her and prove to all of Tortall that women weren't meant to be warriors. Just the thought made her lose control again as her hands balled into fists.

"You try," Neal sighed, exasperated, and left the room, growling under his breath.

Dom gave Kel an encouraging smile and ran to catch up with Neal.

With the men gone, Kel and Yuki shed their Yamani masks and burst into fits of giggles, breaking the anger for a time. 

When they had contained their laughter, Yuki looked at Kel and took her hand. Yuki's palm was soft as silk, but Kel felt the ripples of calluses on the edge. She recognized the grip of the glaive and allowed a small smile as her friend told her gently, "Your gosling will do wonderful, and then she will be yours for the molding."

"Goddess grant it so," Kel agreed, but had to grin, "but I'm not sure she's one to be molded."


	8. Fire's Ordeal

A/N: I've _finally_ read Trickster's Choice. I still can't believe there'd been a Tamora Pierce book out for *counts* four months and I hadn't read it! Still, reading it gave me a dilemma with this fanfiction, I think I've figured it out though. Just pretend that Alianne is safe and happy in the Isles (I know she goes on more adventures, but…) and pretend that Alanna isn't too overly worried about her, she has bigger things to worry about. ^.^

Chapter Eight

Fire's Ordeal

Yvenne chewed anxiously on her pencil, trying to find something perfect to write. She stared at the question. She had thought of it so many times before today. So many times and never a solid answer. There were so many reasons and yet the question demanded only one. It never specified only one, yet she was sure the test asked for only one. 

Vengeance- yes, that was a big one. To find the men who had killed her friends or at least men like them.

Protection- another good one. To make sure no one else was killed needlessly. To see no more innocent blood spilt.

Honor- for the family she had been adopted into. For the Rogue, to show they were capable of producing those who could be bound to the Crown. 

Duty- something that the Rogue had forced into her. Duty to those who had died, duty to females everywhere. 

Finally, she settled on one answer that made her glow with pride when she reread it.

__

To prove to myself, to women, and to Tortall, that we can do anything a man can. To show them all and finally pass their test of acceptance. 

*

"I passed!" Yvenne glowed excitedly. 

Aiden smiled and nodded, "I knew you would."

"Great job Yvenne!" Alanna grinned as she strode up the hall with Kel by her side, and Raoul trailing behind them.

"Aiden, I'm sorry, we have to leave tonight, we'll back in a few weeks for your Ordeal, but until then we have to go," Raoul told him briskly.

Aiden's eyes darkened, but he nodded and gave Yvenne a quick hug before he followed his Knight Master away. Yvenne watched him leave, sadly shaking her head.

"Hey, you'll be able to do the same thing soon," Kel winked, and Yvenne brightened. That's right, she was going to be a squire now!

Kel and Alanna surrounded Yvenne as they began to walk down the halls of the palace.

"Um…what did you write on that last question of the test?" Yvenne asked nervously, wondering if it was okay to talk about.

Kel and Alanna exchanged looks and laughed. 

"I wrote that I wanted to bring glory to the Crown and protect its ruler with my life if need be," Alanna answered, and Yvenne nodded, that _had_ been when Alanna was secretly in love with the prince that would become King. That sounded about right.

"I said that I wanted to protect those that could not be protected, that being a knight was about the glory but also about the simple things, and the Crown protected _all_ people, great and small," that sounded _very_ much like Lady Keladry of Mindelan. 

"What did you write?" Alanna inquired.

Yvenne blushed, "Nothing so noble as that, just that I wanted to prove to the realm that I could."

"That's a very noble reason," Kel said softly. "Do you know the point of that question Yvenne?"

She shook her head, and Kel smiled gently.

"Its purpose is to see what a knight wants out of being a knight. When a page becomes a squire it only gets harder. I know it doesn't seem that it could get much harder, but it does. The Crown needs loyalty, and the most loyal knights are the ones that have a purpose, a goal. If your reason for becoming a Knight of the Realm is simply for glory, or because your parents demand it of you, or its in your family, your heart isn't in it fully. You have to have a reason to want it; it makes you fight harder. Those kind of knights are rare, but the Crown wants to see those through to the very end."

"We're not saying it's going to be easy, or automatic. You'll have days that quitting will seem much easier, days where you're barely hanging on by your pinky nail, but…those days pass and new ones come. You'll be soaked and muddy and tired, and all you'll long for is a bath, but you'll have to dig latrines or scrub down horses. You'll have those days for days on end. It won't be easy, but if you have your goal in mind, you'll come out on top," Alanna continued where Kel left off.

Yvenne stared at them with awe in her eyes. They understood; they understood what it meant to be a woman and be a knight. She prayed to the Goddess that she would be able to live up to them. 

*

"Come on girl," Yvenne was desperately trying to persuade her bay mare out of her paddock. "I know it's cold, but you hafta!"

The horse snorted and turned to look at Yvenne.

"That's it!" Yvenne shouted and was about to storm away when that mysterious boy appeared in front of her. She jumped back, startled, but then managed a smile. "Are you a stalker or something?"

He laughed and shook his head; he was very handsome, Yvenne had to admit. "She's wanting something for her efforts," he told Yvenne, and she turned back to her horse.

"What?"

"She says that if she's to go out in the cold she wants something for her efforts. It's not easy for her; she says that you're nice enough, but you demand a lot out of her. She wants to be of help, but she'd like to lighten the load," he leaned against the stall door carefully.

"You can hear her?" Yvenne asked, completely turning around to face him and the horse.

"I have some horse magic," he responded calmly. "Now, my suggestion would promise her you'll get another mount and give her a nice blanket with a bucket of oats. I can arrange the last two, but I'm afraid you'll have to work on the first one."

"I may be able to help with that Tobe," Kel appeared in the doorway, and both Yvenne and Tobe bowed quickly. 

"Milady," they mumbled in unison, and Yvenne turned to take another look at the boy.

"It's required for a Knight Master to provide her squire with a new mount, that is," Kel looked at Yvenne's gaping jaw, "if you accept."

"Of course!" she shrieked and barely kept herself from leaping in the air. "I'm honored Milady."

"I'll never be able to get you to call me Kel will I?" Kel laughed when Yvenne shook her hair so her long blond hair flew around her shoulders. "Well, so be it, I don't think I liked the idea of calling Raoul by his first name for awhile. I suppose you'll come around. Now, Tobe, I want you to provide my new squire with whatever mount she chooses. I trust you'll find her a good one."

"Of course Lady Kel," he bowed once more, and Kel smiled.

"Good, it's all settled. After you're finished with Tobe here, I'd like you to come to my rooms and we'll deal with other matters," Kel instructed Yvenne, who bowed deeply and looked up at her new Knight Master with admiration.

Without another word Kel walked from the stable and headed back toward the castle, smiling softly to herself. Now, things would get interesting.

*

"How do you know Lady Kel?" Yvenne asked once her Knight Master had left.

"She bought me from a master of mine awhile ago. He treated me very poorly, but she saved me from him. Ever since then I've been in her service, only…she allowed me to stay near the palace until she chose a squire. Now that she has I'll be with her again," Tobe kept his head bowed as he began examining horses, gently urging them to lift hooves and examine teeth.

"Wow…that's odd," Yvenne muttered. "You would think that she wouldn't need another servant, with picking up a squire."

"Well," he looked up and grinned at her, his blue eyes flashed with mischief. "The Lady remembers all too well being a squire; she wants to make sure there's someone to look after her new squire as well. Besides," he laughed at Yvenne's astounded look, "I'm good with horses, and someone good with horses can always be used."

She nodded and smiled as he went back to work. Her stomach was filled with butterflies. She was to be Lady Keladry of Mindelan's squire!

In another few minutes Tobe had settled on four horses, two geldings, a stallion and a mare, "Any of these four should be good," he told her, and she looked them over in awe. He had easily picked out the four best horses in the stable.

"I can't afford any of these," she whispered, blushing slightly.

He shook his head, "Didn't you hear Lady Kel? She's to supply you with a new horse, it's her duty as a Knight Master."

"I wouldn't want her to have to pay-"

"She'll get any at a good price," he interrupted. "Trust me, Stefan won't cheat her."

Yvenne smiled, she should have known. Stefan would take good care of Yvenne and Kel. Relieved of her worries, she looked back to the horses and stared at the stallion for a long time. He was beautiful, such a light gray that he was almost white, while his mane and tail were deep black. He seemed to be almost as fiery as she was. 

"Good choice," Tobe told her before she said a word.

"How did you-"

"It's obvious," Tobe cut her off once again, and she glared.

"You think you know everything or what?" she demanded.

"Not everything, just everything about horses," he smiled despite her tone, and she was a little flustered. "I'll just get you the tack you'll need and you'll be all set." 

*

Yvenne knocked hesitantly on Kel's door. So many thoughts ran through her head, what would Kel say? She didn't already doubt her did she? No, of course not, it'd only been two hours. Once you chose a squire you couldn't unchoose them could you? _Stop squirming, it's rude,_ her mind scolded, and she held herself still as the door opened.

"Yvenne!" Kel shouted excitedly and ushered her inside. 

"Milady," Yvenne bowed and turned her eyes toward Kel's guest. "My Lord," she did another small bow to Dom, who laughed and shook his head.

"I'm not a Lord."

"You're not? You should be," Yvenne smiled her best smile, and Kel eyed the two. Upon realizing that this wasn't about her anymore, she cleared her throat and brought the two back to earth. Yvenne blushed madly and bowed again, so Kel had to smile. That was going to have to go.

"I wanted to outfit you in Mindelan colors and of course go over your weapons," Kel informed Yvenne who nodded, wanting to hit herself for thinking it was anything but. "Dom and I are going to go over your weapons now, and then we'll take you to the tailors to get you measured for new clothes and boots."

Yvenne bowed again, "Then I should go get my things?" she asked, and Kel nodded to her, which sent Yvenne scurrying to the door.

Once she had left, Kel sighed and fell into a chair, "Was this a mistake?" she asked Dom, who grinned at her and shook his head.

"Of course not, she needs a good friend, and I'm sure the fact that you're always with Raoul helps. I mean, you're always with Raoul's squire, more importantly," Kel laughed at this and then grew grim once more.

"But he won't be a squire for much longer, will he?" she shook her head wearily. "I hope that the King keeps them together, I couldn't imagine what she must go through to constantly be missing that boy. I know if…" she stopped herself, when Dom's brows raised in curiosity. "That's for another day."

He laughed, and Kel put on her best Yamani mask to keep from blushing.

*

Yvenne fell back into bed once she had been equipped with all her new things. She smiled at the glaive that was now hanging on her wall. That would be her long weapon; she had come to love the glaive since her training with Lady Kel and the others. _What a day!_ She thought to herself, exhausted, but she was too excited to sleep yet. In the morning she would be moving into a room next to Kel's and right after the Ordeal she would be leaving with her new Knight Master.

As always when she thought of the upcoming Ordeal she thought of Aiden. Would he be all right? 

She fingered the crystal that sat on a small table next to her bed. She had considered using it on him before, and every day the Ordeal grew closer she thought of using it more and more. It was just…scary.

A knock on her door made her jump. She laughed silently at herself as she rose to answer the door, _jumping at nothing, and you want to be a Knight_, she scolded herself.

She held back another gasp as she opened it and met the fiery eyes of Numair, "Master Numair," she mumbled and kept her head low.

"I've just heard that Kel has taken you on as her squire," he got straight to the point, which was an odd mood for him.

"Yes Master," she bowed her head again as he waltzed into the room, not waiting for an invitation. She guessed Great Mages didn't worry too much about invitations. 

"Which means the next phase of your knight training has begun," he spoke in those whispery words that made it seem like he was talking to himself. Yvenne guessed he probably was. Her magic teacher did have that effect on people.

"Yes Master," Yvenne mumbled.

"But you have yet to even _begin_ to master your magical talent," he rounded on her, and suddenly Yvenne felt hot, she was blushing! She gritted her teeth and forced herself to meet his angry eyes. As if it had never been, he fell back, and his eyes softened, a smile lighting on his lips, "It takes talent to meet my eyes," he told her, and she bowed her head, allowing her eyes to lower. "You have to use it eventually, or it will break free in terrible ways," he told her in the same soft voice, yet his expressions spoke seriously. 

"I…the first time I tried to use the crystal, I saw one of my fellow pages die Master Numair," she whispered, telling him of the terrible events of three years before. 

"I guessed something like that might happen. That doesn't mean everything Yvenne. Everyone dies; it's a matter of what they do in life that determines their meaning. You didn't see all the good. The more you use it the more you'll be able to refine it. Eventually you won't even need the crystal anymore. Trust me, you have to work on it," he put a hand on her shoulder and smiled at her. She smiled back and nodded. "If you ever need me, tell one of the animals to fetch Daine, and we'll come right away."

She thanked him softly and bowed once more before he exited. _Now_, she had a lot to think about.

*

A light tap on Yvenne's door made her jump so high she almost touched the roof, "Come in," she mumbled hoarsely, and her Knight Master walked in, followed by Domitan of Masbolle. Yvenne rarely saw them out of one another's company anymore. They were always planning for the upcoming wars that awaited them. Generally Yvenne was with them, learning and trying to help wherever her skills applied, which was generally on the magic side of things. 

"We didn't think you'd be able to sleep," Dom smiled his same charming smile, but it was a little weak. Kel gave her an apathetic glance that Yvenne quickly learned she used when she was worried. 

"I don't doubt he'll be okay," Yvenne mumbled quickly, then realized she had no need to say anything. After at least a month in one another's company they had learned how to recognize what they were thinking without words. 

"I didn't doubt Neal wouldn't make it out either," Kel told her gently, taking a seat on her bed. "But Yuki and I stayed up all night anyway, it's easier to do it with someone. You'll have to be doing it alone soon enough."

Yvenne tried to hide a gulp unsuccessfully, "I know knights aren't supposed to talk about the Ordeal, but…"

Kel smiled slightly, "It was only a matter of time before you asked, every squire asks. The Chamber…" Kel shook her head, remembering entering the Chamber twice. "It makes you experience your greatest fears; it's different for every knight. It has a mind of its own, more than that I can't tell you. But you come out looking at the world a little differently. And if you think it'll help you conquer your fears, it might…but for some it just makes their fears that much more real."

Yvenne immediately wished she hadn't asked. 

"Come on, we'll go down and get some tea and try and talk it out," Dom grabbed her hand and helped her from the floor that she had somehow sunken onto. 

"Yeah…right…" she muttered and walked out with the two, thoughts spinning angrily through her head. _Aiden!_

*

She barely managed to control herself when Aiden stumbled out of the Chamber of Ordeals with the sickest look she'd ever seen on his face. She tried to smile encouragingly for him, but it was no use. The corners of his lips curled upward, but Yvenne couldn't be sure it was a smile or a snarl. 

"There, there lad," Raoul almost had to carry Aiden back toward his rooms, but he was out. He was out and that night he would be a Knight of the Realm. Yvenne couldn't help but let her heart swim with pride. 

On her way out of the Chamber, she saw a man and a woman, obviously nobles, talking to Kel and Raoul. She cocked her head and examined them until Raoul gave her a sharp glance, and she scurried away. She had the oddest feeling about those two. Reaching into her pocket to grip the crystal orb she had yet to try, she ran back to where Kel and Raoul were standing with the noble couple. She hid just out of sight of the four, where she could get a good view of them, safely behind a few stone pillars. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and focused her magic in a small stream through the crystal. 

__

A procession led by a man and a woman rode back to a good sized manor in the countryside, only to find it in ruin. The man shouted for the soldiers to move to the front of the escort as he rode his horse to sit in front of the lady beside him who had cowered in fear. They would only find ruins though; the raiders had taken everything and moved on. Some were left injured, others dead, but most had been carried off as slaves. The man clenched a gauntleted fist and vowed revenge.

The same woman, young and beautiful, bowed over a cradle and touched the nose of her son with a finger, smiling warmly, "We will call you Aiden, it means little flame in the old language."

"An appropriate name," her husband placed a large hand on her shoulder, and she turned to smile at him.

Yvenne let the magic fade and nodded, still shuddering from the sight of Aiden's home in ruins. She thought that might have already happened, but she couldn't be sure. _At least no one died this time_, she thought to herself and managed a weak laugh. _And I found out why I thought those two were suspicious. I wonder what they want with Lady Kel and Sir Raoul…_

A heavy hand gripped her shoulder as someone else grabbed her other and spun her around. She gulped when she saw that it was Raoul and Kel who held her.

"You think you're terribly clever don't you?" Raoul inquired venomously. "I thought you got the picture, but Kel guessed you would be a sneak."

"Tisk tisk Yvenne, I hope I won't have to tell this to Merek," George smiled viciously from nearby. 

Yvenne shook her head fiercely, "I'll be more careful next time, honest," she apologized to George which made Kel and Raoul exchange glances. 

"Well al…" George started.

"There had better not _be_ a next time," Kel said firmly, and George grinned and nodded to her before disappearing down the hall. "Where did he come from anyway?" Kel pondered at his back.

"He has a way of doing that," Raoul muttered, "always has."

Kel shook her head and looked back to Yvenne, releasing her as Raoul did, "What did you see?"

"I…" Yvenne faltered. "N-nothing."

"Don't lie, Numair told me what it does. What did you see?" Kel repeated patiently. So she was still part of the Rogue, at least at heart. _I'm not so sure how you can be a thief _and_ serve the Crown, but I guess it's possible,_ Kel thought to herself. _I know it would make my head spin._

"I just…just- that it was Aiden's parents," Yvenne revised her lie quickly, so that it was almost the whole truth. It was always easier to incorporate the truth in a lie- that made it more believable. She was really slipping up.

Kel's eyes narrowed for a split second and then she nodded, sighing, "Yeah…those are Aiden's parents."

"And?" Yvenne guessed this was as good a time as any to ask.

"Nothing to be concerned with," Raoul said quickly, and Kel looked at him, but nodded after a moment.

"Yeah, it sure looks like nothing," Yvenne muttered, but Raoul smiled and clapped her shoulder.

"'Tis a knight's privilege," he laughed, which made Yvenne scowl angrily. Which, of course, made Raoul laugh harder.

"I'm hungry, let's go get some lunch, and then you can have the afternoon to pay Aiden a visit. After his parents get through with him he may need some company," Kel joked, and Yvenne looked at her worriedly but nodded all the same.


	9. Dreams and Promises

A/n: I'm SOOO unbelievably sorry!!! I know how long this took to take out, I know it's been months and months and you probably don't even remember this story, but I have a good reason! I finally found a publisher willing to look at my manuscript, so for months I've been working on editing and selling and stuff, and it looks like it FINALLY might work out! But seriously, I'm sooo sorry, and I promise to be more regular in my updates. bows and asks forgiveness? I hope this makes up for it!

Chapter Nine Dreams and Promises

"Aiden?" she knocked gently on his door, afraid to disturb him. She waited for a long while with no answer. She was just turning to leave when he swung his door open to gaze down at her with hollow, emotionless eyes. She gasped and jumped back. When he saw who it was, his expression softened just slightly.

"Yvenne," her name on his lips made her skin tingle, and a slight blush creep up her cheeks.

"I-I wanted to congratulate you-before the dinner," she had never had trouble speaking around him, why was she slipping up all of a sudden?

"Thank you, come in," he added the last as if it was an afterthought, "sorry about…" he stopped.

She looked at him curiously, had he forgotten what he was sorry about?

"The mess," he finished, staring into space.

"Aiden," she mumbled and put a hand on his shoulder. He flinched at her touch but managed a smile. "Are you all right?"

"I-it's…I-" he floundered for an answer before he fell onto his bed. "It's awful," but that's all he could say. There were no words for what he'd been forced to endure. "It's worse than awful it's…"

"Sh…" she hushed him when he put his head in his hands and sat next to him. She put her arms around his back and realized he was sweating, a cold sweat, as if he'd just woken from some horrible dream. "You're all right, and you're a knight!" she encouraged.

He looked up at her with those same hollow eyes and shook his head fiercely, "But why?" he demanded viciously, and she pulled back. "Why am I a knight Yvenne? Just answer me that!"

"I…" what was she supposed to say for that? Everyone had their own reasons; Kel and Alanna had proven that. How was she supposed to decide what his reason was? She remembered something Alanna had told her about the question at the end of the Big Test. She had said that the knights who possessed loyalty had a purpose, a reason for being a knight. What was Aiden's purpose if he himself did not know it? "You have to have a reason."

"I have one all right," he laughed bitterly. "Because my father told me I was becoming a knight and that was that, end of argument. Yvenne, I wanted to study, I wanted to be a mage, but…there was no room for argument, there never is."

He looked so hopeless there, with that hollow look in his eyes- that look that she wanted to vanquish with all her heart. How was she supposed to look into those eyes? Her heart swam with guilt when she had to look away. Where had her beautiful fiery Aiden gone? She longed with every part of her being to bring him back.

"They asked Raoul to let me come home, for me to be stationed near our land," he told her, and her heart got stuck in her chest. Home? But…they finally had a chance to be together! They finally had a way to be together, and now…why? Her eyes seemed to speak for her as he reached out and stroked her cheek with his hand. "You know I don't want to."

She nodded and forced herself to speak, "I know, but…maybe this is…best. I mean…you'll be home, to learn what you need to learn for when you inherit."

"I don't care about inheritance!" he shouted, standing up and beginning to pace. "I don't care about any of it! I just want to fight! Yvenne, I just want to do what I've been trained to do! I've been trained by one of the best knights in the realm, and for what? To go home and learn to be a Lord? They forced me into this when I wanted to study, but I adapted and grew to love it. Now, when I've finally accepted the fact that I am a knight and this is what I'm going to do with my life, they tell me that I can't even use what I've been taught! My skills will die in there! Magic and sword alike will fade away!" he seemed a bit calmed after his outburst, but he continued pacing. "I told them no, anyway."

"You told them no?" she looked at him through narrowed eyes. From what she'd heard no wasn't exactly an option.

"Raoul and Kel backed me up. They told my parents that I was a good knight and that would be a waste of my skill, but they argued, as they always do. I'm first born, I need to be around to inherit; you know how nobles are."

She nodded, that she did, and he looked away from her and continued pacing.

"That's when they came and spoke to me. I told them everything Kel and Raoul did. I told them everything that _I_ wanted, and I may have gotten myself in trouble with what I wanted."

There was something dangerous in what he'd just said, "Aiden you didn't happen to mention…" she trailed off, because he was looking at her with desperate eyes again. He sat on his bed and nodded, cupping her face in his hands.

"I told them Yvenne, but how was I to explain it? The years of longing and the letters, the anguish, the fear that you'd walk out of my life forever? How was I supposed to put that into words, and I didn't-don't-know what we are, so I couldn't…Father, he…"

Yvenne didn't need to hear anymore, she knew too much already. A noble with a thief? And a girl squire at that? What in her every made her think it was possible? How many years had it been and nothing more than a gentle touch and a passion that didn't seem to fade? There _was_ nothing, and it dawned on her more than ever now. There had never been anything, "Aiden," she pulled away from his hands. "I don't want to see you hurt."

"Then don't pull away," he whispered, but she stood despite.

"I know that they don't approve; I didn't expect them to. I'm a squire; I'm a girl, Aiden I'm a _thief!_ That isn't what anyone wants for their son; I know that, and I'm fine with that. I just…I didn't think that you'd ever mention it…" It? She glared disgustedly. There was no it! What was she doing here even?

"Do not run away from me," the anger in his voice was enough to make her freeze. "Don't ever run away from me."

"I can't think of anything else to do. You're not seeing reason. The Ordeal must have been…"

He grabbed her and pulled her close to him, "The Ordeal was nothing compared to this moment," he whispered softly. "You can do two things. You can open that door and you can leave forever, or you can accept the fact that I'm not going anywhere and I'm in love with you."

She stifled a gasp, just barely, and shook her head, "I-" she could find no words, there was nothing to express the surprise. She closed her eyes and tried to clear her thoughts. _Think rationally_, she instructed herself, but there was no thinking with his body pressed to hers the way it was. There was no thinking when his voice was that hot on her neck. There was nothing but the moment, and the moment demanded recompense.

He smiled warmly, and she saw some of the old Aiden in those eyes, "Does that mean that you'll stay?"

She gulped and nodded.

"Good," he smiled warmly and reached in for a kiss that had been long in coming.

She was ready for it, she had been for years, and it tasted that much better because of the wait. Her hunger seemed to extend to him because he pushed her against his door, and she didn't mind; she wasn't fragile.

"God," he mumbled heatedly against her neck when they broke away, breathing kisses all over her shoulder blades. "I never thought I'd get a chance to do that."

She laughed lightly and bit his ear gently, "There are some things other than thieving I've picked up in the Rogue."

His eyes widened in surprise as he pulled away from her and stared into her glinting, mischievous eyes.

She reached up and kissed him quickly, refusing to let him intensify it, and he groaned in aggravation at the cruel game she played, "See?" she laughed delicately in his inner ear, stirring his senses.

"Don't do it," he warned, and her giggle made heat fly through his body.

"Don't do what?" she asked innocently as she slipped from under his arms and sat on his bed lightly.

He turned around to look at her as she leaned back invitingly. He stepped forward slowly, never moving his eyes from hers as he pushed her back onto the bed and lost the ability to speak, to breathe.

Yvenne groaned and rolled over when there was a knock at the door. She was about to get up and open it when a voice followed it, "Aiden? Aiden, you're going to be really late if you don't hurry up. Come on man!" the voice was Raoul's, and her stomach dropped. That's right…she blushed heavily still, despite the predicament she found herself in and pushed Aiden hard, knocking him from the bed and causing him to fall to the floor in a tangle of sheets. "Get up!" she hissed.

"Aiden? Are you even in there? Don't make me come in there!" Raoul called, and Aiden's eyes widened in shock. Yvenne gave him a 'Do something!' look, tilting her head to the door.

"Uh…I'll be right out Raoul," he called and jumped up, searching blindly for the clothes he was to wear to the dinner. Yvenne hid a giggle behind her hand and fell back into the covers, watching his every movement. He glared at her angrily as he tried to adjust his sword belt.

"Laugh it up chuckles," he whispered harshly, and she did so, gladly.

Aiden slipped out the door, running a hand through his hair, and Yvenne caught some of their conversation.

"Have you seen Yvenne by the way?" Raoul was asking. "Kel can't seem to find her anywhere, and last we knew she was with you."

"Uh…I'm sure she's around somewhere," Aiden responded, loud enough so she could hear and realize that she had a dinner to be at too. Fear gripped her. Her first big dinner as a squire and she was going to be late!

Quickly, she gathered up her clothes, threw them on, tried to fix her hair to no avail, and dashed out the door.

"Where have you been?" Kel was scolding her. "Rolling with the horses at pasture or what?"

Yvenne blushed fiercely, and Kel's eyes narrowed, only slightly, "I'm sorry My Lady," she bowed, but Kel only sighed and grabbed her hand.

"Come on, let's get you in some proper attire. I hope you know if Jonathan asks me why I'm late I'm going to blame it on you," she was chiding gently as she tossed clothes at her squire.

"For good reason," Yvenne responded, knowing full well that Kel would do nothing of the sort. She changed quickly, letting herself get lost in thoughts of what had taken place only hours ago. She couldn't believe after all the years of torment they were finally together. But then…she stopped. Were they really? Or was she just a bit of fun before he went home to get married and- she was not going to think about. He was here now and they were together, and that's all she was going to concern herself with for the moment. She resolved to this thinking before running a comb through her hair and dashing out.

"About time," Alanna scoffed as she met them. "Where have you been? We looked for you everywhere."

"Oh just…around…" she evaded, and Alanna gave Kel a curious look. Kel shrugged, and the three headed off to the dinner and the naming ceremony.

Yvenne could only beam with pride as Aiden was handed his shield and knighted. Yet, her mind couldn't help but bring her images, _"But why am I a knight Yvenne? Just answer me that!" _She stared at his parents curiously. They smiled warmly at their son and patted him on the back as if nothing was wrong, made toasts and congratulations in his honor, yet…his eyes troubled her.

"Yvenne," Kel hissed, and she jumped from her thoughts and turned her attention back to her duty.

"Sorry, My Lady," she mumbled.

"So he told you then?" Kel looked around the room, keeping her Yamani calm as Yvenne poured more wine.

"Yes, My Lady," she answered softly.

"We're not going to let it happen. Raoul will not see a talent like his wasted," Kel assured her, but she wasn't so sure.

"Thank you, My Lady."

Kel tried to take the look of distress off her face, and she thought it worked well enough until Dom whispered into her ear.

"I think you need to go back to the Yamanis; your masks are falling to shreds."

"Just to you," she retorted almost angrily, then nearly gasped. He laughed to himself, catching the slight changes in mood.

"I win."

"Touché," she responded gently, and he grinned at her and did a mock half bow.

Yvenne let her gaze wander to Aiden who seemed happy enough, except for those eyes…Her heart filled with worry for him. What would he do? Why would _they_ do? She had never responded either. He had confessed his love for her, but she had never responded. She knew she loved him, yet, she hadn't said anything. Still, he didn't seem to notice when he took her. She blushed still, and he met her eyes briefly, like he knew the exact minute to catch her blushing.

He covered his grin by taking a sip of wine, and she turned away, back to her duties.

"I will get my official assignments in the morning," he fingered her lips gently before he kissed them.

She smiled and basked in his arms, "Mm?"

"Yeah," he laughed lightly when she stretched back to kiss him. He turned her around in his arms so she was facing him. "You should've waited another few weeks," he said softly, and she looked at him curiously.

"For what?" she inquired.

"To take a knight master," he responded coolly. "You could have waited, and then, no matter what, we'd have been together."

She gasped and pulled away a bit. She thought of the possibilities, but slowly came to shake her head, "No."

"What?" he grinned, but sobered when she stayed serious. "You're serious?"

"I've wanted to be Lady Keladry's squire my whole life," she answered solemnly. "I dreamt of the day that I could become a squire and prayed that it would be Lady Keladry who took me under her wing."

He laughed and kissed her nose gently, "I figured you'd say something like that."

She smiled and let out a sigh; she'd thought he would understand; yet…there was something still lingering in those eyes. There was something he wasn't telling her, "Do me a favor."

He looked at her curiously when she pulled back, "Anything."

"Stay there," she instructed, and he eyed her warily but nodded.

"Why? What are you planning?"

"Just stay there," she repeated and dug the crystal from out of her pocket.

"What's that?" he whispered, reaching out to touch it. "It's screaming of magic."

"Don't touch," she ordered, and he pulled back. "Now, stay still."

He did what she said, fearing to budge an inch with an instrument that powerful near him.

She closed her eyes and focused her magic through the crystal, but instead of just simply letting it go through, she concentrated hard on a question in her mind. _What do his parents think of me?_

Slowly, sweat began to appear on her brow, and it itched like mad, but she wouldn't break concentration to push it away. She forced herself to go on and slowly an image appeared to her:

"This could ruin everything!" his father was shouting angrily. "What are we supposed to tell the Lord of Coltsbrook?"

"I don't know dear," his mother replied softly. She seemed frail in her husband's anger, something he could easily break.

"He's been promised since birth! Coltsbrook is right on our doorstep; it could be the only thing that keeps our lands from ruin! Doesn't he have any sense of responsibility?"

"Don't you remember being in love?" she asked weakly.

"Things were different then!" he roared, and she cowered back, fear in her small blue eyes. Her husband approached, noticeably calmer. "I'm sorry to scare you. I just-I'm worried about him, about all of us. This could ruin everything, if word were to get out that…" he stopped and shuddered. "It just cannot happen. I don't care what he wants; he will be assigned to us in the morning and that will be that. We'll introduce him to his wife, and he'll forget all about that…thief._"_

The vision cleared, and she was left staring at him with anger and worry and sadness all in one. She jumped up from the bed and ran from the room; she was going to be sick.

A/n: I will definitely have more of this up ASAP, and it won't be too much longer, I swear to you! But please R&R even if just to yell at me about my lateness.


	10. Compromises

A/n: I'm going on vacation for a week, but there'll be a new chapter as soon as I get back. I have up to chapter twelve already written (I've had thirty hours in a car/train/bus the last six days) so I just need to type it up and it'll be all good. So, I'll be sure to see you when I get home!

Chapter Ten Compromises

"Mithros Yvenne, what's wrong?" Kel demanded when she walked into her squire's room only to find her squire curled up on her bed, sobbing. "Aiden said you seemed upset; you just ran out of the room."

Yvenne looked up at her knight master, "I-through the-" she pointed to the crystal, which was discarded on her table. Kel picked it up but to her it was just a clear stone. She shrugged and set it back down, "He's engaged."

"I know," Kel took a seat next to her squire, looking at her sympathetically, "And I know how you feel but-"

Yvenne shook her head, "This is different."

Kel smiled softly, "The heart always wants to believe it's different, more pain, more joy, but you're only human. You-"

"I know the girl he's engaged to," Yvenne burst out, and Kel barely stifled her surprise.

"How?" she inquired in a whisper.

"Long story," Yvenne choked through her tears. "She's not right for him."

Again, Kel offered that small, sympathetic smile. "He might find a way out of it."

She laughed bitterly and nodded, "I'm sure he will."

Kel stored that tidbit for later analysis, "His assignments will be given in the morning. Jon has stretched a lot for Raoul and I in the past, but we'll see."

Yvenne swallowed her tears and nodded, "Okay."

"Come on, it's time for you to fall down some; it'll take your mind off the pain," Kel helped her to her feet and led her to the tilting yards.

Yvenne did the best she could do considering the circumstances, but after the third time Kel unseated her, her knight master grabbed her by the shoulders and looked her in the eye, "You've got to discipline yourself two times more than anyone else if you want to succeed. You can't let your problems get in the way of your performance; the enemy will always find a way to use that to their advantage. You always go into battle with a clear head unless you don't want to come out."

"Truer words could not be spoken," Dom's voice said from behind her, and Kel turned to find Dom approaching, followed by a quieted Aiden. Kel noticed the opportunity for a lesson and grinned at Aiden, "You feel like tilting?"

"Against _you_?" Aiden took a step back, which made Dom smirk, and Kel to replace her Yamani mask of serenity to keep from bursting out in laughter.

"No, against my squire," Kel answered, and both Aiden and Yvenne's jaws dropped. They'd sword fought once or twice as pages, but never tilted.

"I can't!" Aiden protested.

"And why not?" Kel asked curiously.

"Because I'll hurt her!"

"Not anymore than-" Kel started but soon realized she had no need.

"What makes you think I won't hurt you?" Yvenne snapped, and Aiden stayed silent, stunned. "Mount up," she jumped into the saddle, and Kel let a smile break through.

"This one has as much fire in her as the Lioness," Dom muttered, and Kel nodded.

"Might get her in serious trouble though."

"Well, she'll learn the hard way then," Dom turned his eyes back to a still shocked Aiden.

"Yvenne I can'-"

"Why? Scared?" she questioned heatedly, smiling smugly at his look of indignation.

"No…"

"Then mount up," she repeated.

He sighed and pulled himself into the saddle, sighing wearily, "If that's what you really want."

"Good," she grinned, "let's go."

He nodded, and they headed to opposite ends of the field.

"My money goes on Aiden," Dom joked as they stepped back to watch. "He was trained by Raoul after all, and admit it, you're squire's a runt."

"I remember a runt who became King's Champion," Alanna smiled as she took a position next to Kel. "I noticed some action, figured I'd check it out," she added for Kel's benefit.

Kel nodded, "How much?" she asked of Dom, and Dom saw a glint in her eye and Alanna's smug smile.

"I fold," he almost squeaked, and the two laughed and turned back to the match that was just beginning.

"Go!" Alanna shouted, and the two went charging forward, both shattering lances on the other's shield.

"Man, she's strong for her size," Dom commented, and Kel nodded.

"It's never wise to make a woman angry," Alanna advised, and Dom took a sidelong glance at Kel who pretended to be immersed in the match but was really listening with all her might.

"I'll keep that in mind," he mumbled while the two went to their starting positions for round two.

"Will you tell him to taunt her?" Kel asked Alanna, who grinned and nodded.

"Sheesh," Dom muttered, "glad I never had to be your squire."

Kel laughed and shook her head, "Just be glad you never had to be _a_ squire."

"Well, yeah, that too," Dom blushed slightly.

Alanna's purple magic flared up around her as she called to Aiden through her mind. _Taunt her._

What? Aiden's eyes flew toward Alanna.

You heard me; she's gotta learn.

He sighed heavily, _But you explain when she hates me._

Better yet, I'll have Kel do it, Alanna ended the spell and nodded to Kel.

"Not bad for a girl!" Aiden shouted at Yvenne whose jaw dropped. "But it was probably just luck!"

Yvenne's anger pitched. _We'll see what's just luck, _she thought fiercely, lowering her lance.

"Just what was it you saw through that crystal, me beating you?"

Yvenne's grip slackened, and Kel saw it. _Lesson one_, "Go!"

Both of them spurred their horses forward, but Yvenne's grip wasn't firm enough to even shatter her lance. In fact, as soon as it met Aiden's shield, she dropped the weapon and went flying through the air.

"Yvenne!" Aiden did a running dismount, whistling for his mount while he ran back to the fallen squire. "Are you all right?"

She gritted her teeth and accepted his hand, "Besides my wounded pride, I'm fine," she answered, getting to her feet.

"Wonderfully done Aiden," Kel commented, then turned to her squire. Yvenne thought she saw a hint of amusement dancing in those eyes before it faded or was banished, "As for you; I cannot tell you enough to clear your mind and learn to control that temper. It makes you rash and careless, and sometimes you just cannot afford mistakes."

"But I-"

"Anger is good for battle, when harnessed," Alanna added. "But it must first be controlled before you can learn to use it in the right place."

"Yes My Lady," Yvenne did a quick bow to her knight master.

"Now, go take a bath; you look like hell," Kel instructed, and Yvenne nodded, took the reins of her mount and headed in.

Aiden rubbed his shield arm gingerly, "I pity the man who tilts with her in four years."

Alanna laughed and raised her brows at him, "I pity the man who loves her anytime."

His eyes lowered, and he suddenly had something better to do, "Lady Keladry, Lioness, Dom," he bowed and remounted, heading after Yvenne.

Kel sent Alanna a scolding glance, and she grinned and shook her head innocently, "What? I do!"

---

"Yvenne," Aiden grabbed her arm while she untacked her new stallion, which she'd so rightfully named Argilla.

"Kel made you do it right?" she asked, not looking at him as she threw the saddle against the door. He nodded, and she smiled, "I knew you wouldn't do that naturally."

"But I really do wanna know what you saw," he whispered as she gently took the bit from the stallion's mouth. She met his eyes for only a split second before she dropped them again.

"I-how long have you known about the engagement to the Coltsbrook girl?" her stomach turned again. It was still hard to believe, and she was too weary to be even angry.

"She-" his eyes lowered, and he ran a hand through his hair, "wow…"

"As I thought," she ripped a currycomb from the shelf and began to rub Argilla down.

"No, I don't think you know," he pulled her into his chest, and her knees weakened. "Not at all. The engagement was set when I was just a boy; she wasn't even named. Then Coltsbrook took over Amherst after a raid crippled it. I was eight then, I didn't think I'd still be involved after that. Our fief isn't that large, Coltsbrook and Amherst united shouldn't want anything from us. I didn't know it was still on until you just said it. They've kept her locked up for years. She-I've never seen her, but Yvenne, you're real and here. You're what I want."

"You can't marry her," Yvenne whispered into his chest, and he laughed weakly and nodded.

"I know."

"No, you physically can't."

"What?" he pulled her away to see tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I-I knew her; she's dead."

"Mithros…"

"I-I'm sorry."

"I'm not," he pulled her tight and kissed her hair. "Yvenne, I don't care if you're of the Rogue, if you're a displaced noble, a girl squire. I love you and only you, for years."

"Aiden, we can't, it won't-"

"Why? The Lioness is happily married to a thief," he joked, and she laughed weakly.

"But-I'm not ready."

"You don't have your shield," he smiled when she nodded and kissed her nose gently. "I know, and I'll wait. I'll be the first person at your side when you get out of the Ordeal, besides Kel, of course."

She laughed, "You might have to beat up the Lioness first," she commented, and he smiled.

"Don't ever lose that spark Yvenne, never."

"Keep it lighted, and I never will," she teased lightly, and he kissed her gently, then released her.

"Time for a bath; my muscles are ready for the same, and we both smell."

She laughed and nodded but when she turned back to Argilla he had already been brushed and put inside.

"He was getting a little impatient My Lady," Stefan informed her, and she thanked him warmly. "Don't thank me, thank Tobe."

"Tobe?"

"Aye, Lady Kel's runt," he teased roughly.

"I'm no longer a runt Stefan," Tobe came from the back and brushed off his hands. Yvenne smiled and thanked him.

"Tobe then, well, I guess you already know my name's Yvenne."

He nodded, "My Lady," before he turned and headed back into the tack room.

"Who's that?" Aiden inquired.

"A friend," Yvenne answered, watching Tobe as he worked. "He's gotten me out of a few tight spots."

"Oh," Aiden didn't much appreciate the tone she took but stayed silent. He had to speak to his parents right away.

---

"Jonathan wants us to head up toward Scanra, there's some skirmishes up there to throw you into," Kel told Yvenne gently, and she nodded.

"Sounds good My Lady."

"Does it?" Kel's eyes showed that hint of amusement once more, this time, she made no attempt to banish it.

"Of course, I'm anxious to get out there," but Yvenne's heart wasn't totally in it.

"Something's bothering you."

Yvenne shook her head and smiled, "Just a little cooped up is all."

"Well, in a few weeks you'll be begging for the castle, so I'd enjoy it while you can. I should teach you in math and supplies, but I think I'll give you the last day off."

"I-really-" but her heart was aching, and she couldn't refuse, "thank you My Lady."

Kel smiled, clapped her shoulder and headed out.

"Um…My Lady?"

Kel turned, "Yeah?"

"H-have you ever been in love?"

Kel laughed lightly and nodded, "Well…once, for awhile," she answered and took a seat on Yvenne's bed, "Neal."

Yvenne barely kept her jaw hinged, "What happened?"

"I didn't tell him, and he fell in love with Yuki. It faded after time, and I moved on. You always move on, the pain always dulls," the mask came on, and she couldn't see the hurt in Kel's eyes. She hadn't been with her knight master long enough to know it was there, so she simply assumed there was no pain.

"But-how do you know, when it's love?" Yvenne persisted.

"Well…" Kel sighed, "I hear it's different for everyone, but I knew when I was thinking about him more than I was thinking about my shield."

Yvenne laughed and nodded.

"I wanted my shield more than anything, putting him above it was a guarantee that I loved him. The thing is, they'll attack you for it. The nobles out there will destroy you if you fall in love and let it get to your head. I know you won't abandon your shield, but don't abandon your heart either. You can make it work if you both love enough, and if you don't, it's not worth fretting over. I know that too. Just don't let it cloud your mind, always keep your goals in sight," Kel coached.

"Thanks My Lady," Yvenne mumbled, and Kel gave her a half hug before she exited.

---

"You never told me that," Dom informed her when she reentered her room.

"Tell you what?" she inquired, settling back to her numbers.

"That you were in love with my meathead of a cousin," he joked weakly.

"You were listening?" she persisted mildly.

"Kinda hard not to, considering the subject manner," he responded, refusing to meet her eyes. She took the opportunity to look him over. His hair, lightened by the sun covering merry blue eyes and a body built for work, a nervous smile twitched on her lips.

"I guess I can understand."

He moved from his place leaning on her wall to take a chair opposite hers, "Does he know?"

She shook her head, "And I'd rather keep it that way. Besides, it was a long time ago, before Cleon, before y-my shield."

He cocked his head slightly but didn't realize her slip, "I understand, guess I'm just surprised you didn't tell me."

"Why?" she easily calmed her anger.

"Aw, come on, don't give me your Yamani training, let me see you. You tell me everything."

She smiled bitterly inside but kept her face smooth, "Or so you think."

He lowered his eyes and sighed heavily, "Right, of course."

"Now, we'll need at least one spare horse for each of the knights with us," Kel started.

"Damn Yamanis," Dom muttered, and Kel cracked a tiny smile before they went back to their plans.

---

"I'm assuming that because you didn't come to me that you're going home," Yvenne mumbled quietly, lowering her head.

"I-King Jonathan made a compromise with my parents and Raoul."

"A compromise?" she rose her green eyes hopefully.

"Come in," he opened the door, and she entered hesitantly. "Uh…"

"Sit, sit," he urged, pointing to the bed, but when she sat, he didn't follow, merely began pacing.

"Come on," Yvenne laughed weakly, "it can't be that bad."

"It's-" he looked at her before he resumed pacing, "I'm going home for as long as it takes for me to find a wife."

She could have guessed, but the blow still stole her breath, "It's good," she managed finally.

"Good?" he spun to stare at her, amazed and confused.

"Aiden," she stood, and headed toward the door, "I'm a thief, a squire, a girl; you're a noble, a knight, a man, we were just a child's dream."

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him, kissing her deeply. She could do nothing but kiss him back and pray the moment never ended, "Dreams never feel this real," he whispered hotly in her ear, showering her with kisses and pushing her onto his bed.

"Aiden," she struggled through kissing him, "this is wrong."

He pulled back, so she could sit up, "What part of this is wrong?"

She took a deep breath and calmed her stomach, "You're going to be married, and I'm going to want the same-eventually."

His eyes looked hurt, "I won't let you walk out of my life now that I finally have you."

She smiled and stroked his cheek as she stood, "Forget about me Aiden," she turned and walked to the door, not even turning when he called her name.


	11. Framing Treachery

A/n: To solve the question about George. In the last book of the Song of the Lioness series George gave up being the King of Thieves to serve Jonathan, and I'm pretty sure Merric became the new King of Thieves. If that's not what happened it's what happened in this story; I think a lot of people were confused by that so I thought I'd clear it up.

Chapter Eleven Framing Treachery

She gritted her teeth and pushed it away.

The pain dulls; it always does. The thought of her knight master's words pushed back the tears. If Kel said it did, then it would. For now, she wouldn't cry for him.

But you co-

She shut her mind out, "I won't abandon my shield," she whispered softly.

A cruel laugh made her spin, "I'd think that now that you're bound to that shemale it'd be easy for you _squire_," Bray made the word sound like an insult despite the fact that he was decorated in his master's colors.

Yvenne's fists clenched, "Do you want to make that a formal challenge Bray?"

"I wouldn't waste my time on you," he looked at his nails, cleaning them with his dagger.

"You mean you're scared," she laughed slightly. "I understand why you would be."

His eyes shot up angrily, "Why? Is your boyfriend gonna fight for you? Or maybe your partner Keladry?"

"Lady Keladry is a knight of this realm, and I will have you treat her with respect!" Yvenne's hand shot to her side, reaching to unsheathe a sword that wasn't there.

Bray's lip curled into a snarl, "You were going to attack me."

She glared and refused to answer. He wore no sword; it looked like his only weapon was that dagger. He had a size advantage, as always, but something in the way he moved told her he'd been idle the past year. She could handle him, if it came to that.

"I won't give you the chance," he whispered vehemently, springing forward, dagger gripped firmly in his right hand. She easily evaded his lunge, spinning out of the way and stirring his anger. His second attack caught her hard in the right side as she cursed wildly, the blade making a deep gash in her side. She grabbed his wrist as he went by and yanked it backward as hard as she could. She was rewarded with a sickening crunch, and the knife slipped to the ground. In one swift movement, she had it in her hand, and that quickly it was over.

Bray faced her with angry eyes, obviously he'd lost.

"If you ever so much as lay one finger on me ever again I swear to all the gods that I will gut you like the swine you are," she warned in a low voice. "We're not children anymore Bray, I will pass my tests, you can be sure of that."

He scowled deeply, "I shouldn't waste my time on whores anyway," but he didn't give her a chance to respond before he walked away.

She watched his fading back, weary from loss of blood. She tried to move when her vision began to fuzz but something held her where she stood. Was that an image?

She stumbled back when it took its horrifying shape.

There was the Prince, speaking in hushed voices with a knight Yvenne didn't know and then, in the next second, the Prince was bleeding on the floor alone. Without thought, she turned and ran toward her knight master's room.

She stumbled into the room, the bloodied knife in her hand, only to see Alanna speaking softly to Kel. She turned to the two and with wild eyes proclaimed, "Someone's hurt the Prince!"

Alanna's eyes immediately fell to Yvenne's hand, "Yvenne, you're going to have to come with me," she mumbled.

"Alanna, you can't think-" Kel protested.

"That was the dagger I scried," she cut her off.

"Yvenne wouldn't ever," Kel began again.

"I know, but until I have more evidence I'll have to take her into custody," Alanna tried to smile at Yvenne but couldn't meet her eyes.

"Custody?" Yvenne inquired with blank eyes, "What's going on My Lady?"

"The Prince has been stabbed Yvenne; Bray found him. He's accusing you," Kel told her much more calmly than she felt.

"What?" Yvenne's jaw dropped, "But I-it's not-I was-"

"Come on now, don't make this difficult," Alanna took her shoulder.

"My Lady!" Yvenne called back, "Don't let them take my shield!"

Kel closed her eyes and tried to breathe. This was the hardest she'd ever had to work to keep her Yamani calm. All she wanted to do was find Bray of Stone Mountain and make him pay and pay dearly.

"Lioness, I didn't-"

"You can tell the Lord Provost Yvenne," the strain in Alanna's voice was obvious despite her cool tone.

"I-" Yvenne fell to the ground, and Alanna spun.

"Goddess," she whispered and began to search the palace with her magic for Neal. When she found him, she bid him come and help, then set to work on Yvenne's wound.

In another few minutes, Neal was by her side, "She likes to get stabbed doesn't she?" he asked dryly.

"Shut up," Alanna scolded. "Can you pick her up?"

He nodded and did so, "Where are you taking her? To Kel?"

Alanna shook her head, "To the Lord Provost; she has a trial for treason."

Neal barely kept his hold on the girl in his arms, "You're joking. That little rat was telling the truth? You have to be joking."

"Unlike some, I don't joke about these things," Alanna's crisp tone meant she was worried, and it silenced Neal and gave them both time to think.

---

"You're kidding," Dom shook his head in disbelief. "Of course he would-"

"It doesn't matter," Kel mumbled wearily. "All that matters is we find a way to get her out of there. She can't fail their tests Dom, no matter what. Men can fail, women cannot, not yet."

"I know," Dom found her hand and squeezed it reassuringly, "We'll get her out of there; I promise."

She smiled and thanked him, "Let's start going over what we-"

"Lady Keladry of Mindelan?"

She sighed, "Yes, Sir Raoul of Goldenlake?"

"You've been summoned as a witness to the defense of your squire in the matter of treason."

"I will be there," Kel responded formally without turning around.

"Kel?" Raoul put a gentle hand on her shoulder, formalities finished, and she turned, "You all right?"

"I'm fine; Yvenne's the one in trouble."

He nodded, "I know, but this must bother you. We-" he threw his head toward Dom, "know you too well by now."

"She'll be fine; I have confidence she won't fail. She wants her shield too much. How's the Prince?"

"Baird and Neal got him through the worst of it. He was banged up pretty bad but all in all he should be fine. He's not up and about yet though."

"Thank Mithros," Kel murmured, "And how is the King?"

"He-" Raoul winced. "You know his temper; he wants heads to roll and doesn't much care about whose or how many just so long as someone pays. If you wanted to plead to anyone I'd got to the Queen."

Kel thanked him, and he made his departure.

"Are you going?" Dom questioned when Raoul shut the door.

"Going where?"

"To see Queen Thayet."

"Not quite yet, first I need the whole story from Yvenne," Kel bit her lip slightly, the only sign of her nervous contemplation.

Dom hid a smile, how easy it would be to kiss those lips. He didn't even try to banish the thoughts anymore. He was in love, and he knew it, "They won't let you see her."

"They might not, but I've got to try."

"I'll go with you."

"No," Kel shook her head. "I'd rather not drag more people into this than is absolutely necessary. It's bad enough Yvenne and the Lioness' names are going to drug through the mud, there's no need for yours to be too."

"And you don't worry about your name?" Dom's voice was barely louder than a whisper.

She had to laugh at his intense eyes, "I never had a name to begin with; therefore, I have none to destroy."

"You have a name with the men you fight with," he countered.

"And I earned it with them; something like this won't destroy years of work," but neither had to point out the obvious lie.

"You are incredibly brave," Dom complimented.

"Thanks," she covered a blush with a mask, and the two began to discuss incidents that could help Yvenne's case.

---

"Where were you on the night the Prince was stabbed?" the prosecutor was asking Bray.

"I was just walking around the palace, thinking. I had the night off because we were to be leaving soon," he responded with a smug smile.

"Describe what happened when you came upon the Prince."

"I saw him lying on the ground in a pool of-" Bray turned his eyes, "blood. Then, I saw a girl in Mindelan colors standing over him. When I got closer, I saw that it was Yvenne, and she had this insane glint in her eyes.

"I didn't think; I grabbed the Prince's dagger and ran at her. I cut her right side, but she grabbed my wrist and broke it. Before I could regain myself, she set off running. Instead of chasing her, I headed straight to Duke Baird to tell him of the Prince."

"And you're sure it was this girl?" the prosecutor pointed to Yvenne, but Bray didn't even have to look to nod and answer.

"Yes, I'm sure it was she."

"Thank you," the prosecutor sat down and the defense rose, "So Bray, you were just casually strolling around the palace and happened to stumble upon the Prince?"

"Exactly."

"Lucky," the defense laughed. "You say you saw Yvenne there; you're sure it was she?"

"Yes."

"You have no reason to want Yvenne killed do you? Say, because she's a girl who wants to be a knight?"

"Objection, this is irrelevant!"

"Sustained, we're questioning the defendant's innocence, not the witness'," the Lord Provost answered while the prosecutor sat.

"So you attacked Yvenne?" the defense forged on.

"Well yes, wouldn't you in my position?" Bray inquired innocently.

"Well, I suppose I would," the defense nodded. "But this wasn't your first time stabbing Yvenne was it?"

Bray's eyes bulged.

"Objection! Also irrelevant and that accusation was never taken to court."

"Sustained, you better watch your words and remain on the subject matter," the Lord Provost warned, and the defense nodded and looked back to Bray.

"So you went straight to Duke Baird, didn't stop anywhere?"

Bray shook his head, "I knew I had to hurry."

"So when Sir Gavin of Lancaster says he saw you walking in the _wrong_ direction _after_ the Prince was supposedly stabbed he would be incorrect?"

"I-" Bray thought quickly. Gavin was no fool and correcting him would not be wise, "came from that direction. Maybe the times were confused. They're all approximations anyway."

"You're right, Duke Baird, the most skilled healer in all Tortall must have judged the wounds incorrectly. No further questions."

Bray could only gape.

---

"What _really_ happened Yvenne?" the defense smiled at her, and she stopped squirming. "I was with Sir Aiden of Greenshire, Lady Keladry of Mindelan had given me a free night because we were to leave in the morning. I was leaving, heading back to my room to see if My Lady needed me for anything when Bray came behind me. We had words; he insulted my knight master, and he attacked me. He got me across my right side, and I grabbed his right wrist and broke it, freeing his dagger. To protect myself, I took his dagger and told him to never touch me again. As he was leaving, I had a-a vision of the Prince. I ran to Lady Keladry to warn her, but the Lioness was already there. She told me Bray was accusing me and because I had his dagger I needed to come with her," Yvenne had decided Bray must have stabbed the Prince, waited for a bit, hoping he'd die, then headed to Duke Baird to tell him. Once he'd accused her, he'd left and gone to find her, in hopes he could start something. She cursed herself. Kel and Alanna were right; her anger did get her in serious trouble.

"So you didn't stab the Prince?"

"No!" Yvenne spat vehemently. "Why would I?"

"Good question. So, you didn't even _see_ the Prince?"

"Besides in my vision? No."

"Bray of Stone Mountain attacked _you_?"

"Yes."

"I have no more questions My Lord," the defense sat, and the prosecution stood.

"So, Lady Keladry had given you the night off?"

"Yes," Yvenne's mouth was dry; she looked to Kel for encouragement but found only a stony mask.

"And you were heading back to see if she needed anything? Even though she'd given you the night off? That's a good squire," a few knights in the room chuckled; they understood how precious nights off were.

"I-" Yvenne blushed. "Sir Aiden and I had a- somewhat of a- fight- So, I was going to see if Lady Keladry had anything for me to do to keep my mind off it."

"I see-" he nodded. "And…on your way back you had a vision? Can you explain that to me?"

"Well," Yvenne sighed and looked down. "I was looking at Bray's back and suddenly, my vision got blurry, and I saw the Prince. He was lying in a puddle of blood, that's all I saw."

"Do you get these _visions_ often?"

She shook her head, "No, I have a crystal that generally helps me see them, but Master Numair says that I should be able to eventually control them on my own."

"Uh huh, convenient to know the Prince was injured and be holding the weapon in question without being guilty."

Yvenne wanted to fight back, but he finished and sat down, allowing her to step down. Aiden didn't even look at her as he was called and took the oaths.

"Yvenne was with you the night of the attack was she not?"

"Yeah," his voice was rough, and Yvenne lowered her eyes. His parents were there; they really were simply a dream.

"The whole night?"

"Most of it; she left maybe a few hours before midnight."

"Not long after the Prince was stabbed, assuming Lord Baird's analysis was correct. Not long after, but _after_ nonetheless," the defense pointed out to the people. "You and Yvenne have been friends a long time, have you not?"

"Since her page years, five, almost six years," Aiden responded.

"And have you ever noticed any treacherous behavior out of her?"

"No!" he answered quickly, finally meeting Yvenne's relieved eyes. "She wants her shield more than anyone I know; her one wish is to serve Tortall and its rulers faithfully. She would give her life for this realm and its Prince. She would _never_ think of taking anything from them, especially not life."

"Thank you, that's all," the roles switched, and Aiden hid a scowl for Bray's slight sneer.

"You and Yvenne are lovers are you not?"

"Objection! That's irrelevant!"

"Overruled, it questions the witness' validity and the defendant's alibi," the Lord Provost answered coolly.

"Thank you," the prosecutor smiled at the judge then turned back to Aiden.

"We-" Aiden met Yvenne's eyes, "are-were-I don't honestly know-"

"You don't know?" he chuckled softly. "Very well, you don't know, but you are very close to her are you not?"

He nodded, "Yes."

"So you would have reason to protect her-say, make up an alibi for her?"

"I have reason to protect her yes, but make up an alibi no! I wouldn't lie about this."

"What you're saying, is that Yvenne is not worth lying for?"

"Objection! His emotions have nothing to do with the issue at hand!"

"Overruled, they're very relevant."

"I-" Aiden couldn't lie to the court, but…Yvenne.

"No further questions," the prosecutor stepped back and let him step down.

He had to look away when Yvenne mouthed, 'Thank you,' and then, 'I'm sorry,' to him.

---

Over the next few days they questioned Alanna, Raoul and Numair, but it was when the defense was calling their last witness, Keladry of Mindelan, that commotion broke out in the courtroom.

"Lady Keladry of Mindelan, Yvenne is your squire is she not?" the prosecutor inquired.

"Yes," Kel took calming breaths and focused on nothing but keeping her Yamani mask intact.

"So you let her have that night off-" the door burst open to admit Neal, followed closely by Duke Baird.

"Sir Nealan I would-" the Lord Provost stopped when he saw Duke Baird enter.

"Prince Roald just awoke," Neal started, and Kel noticed the terror in Bray's eyes.

"You're going to come with me," Alanna and the King entered. Everyone rose to curtsey or bow, then turned to see the Lioness pointing, not to Yvenne, but to Bray.

"My Lady?" Bray tried to act surprised, but it was clearly terror resonating in his voice.

"The Prince seems to have this strange idea that it was _you_ who attacked him, not Yvenne," Neal told him sarcastically. "Funny what happens when the victim awakes."

"Your Majesty," Bray bowed low to Jonathan, "surely you don't- she's a female and a _thief_. You can't possibly believe-"

"Are you calling my son a liar?" Jonathan demanded mildly, though vengeance echoed in his eyes.

"He called my father one; I don't see why he wouldn't insult Tortall's heir too," Neal's eyes glowed green fire when he stared down at Bray.

"I-not at all-just-I'm being accused for something I didn't do," Bray protested.

"Quit whining," Alanna cuffed him, which ceased his speech, "My Lord," she bowed to the Provost. "I think we're through."

"Glad to be of help," he smiled sourly. "Court adjourned."

"Oh, Lady Keladry, take your squire up to Stone Mountain and arrest his father for treason. I doubt he acted alone," Jonathan instructed, and Kel bowed from her new position next to Yvenne.

"Your Majesty."

Jonathan nodded to Yvenne, and she smiled, grateful for the apology in his eyes even though he'd never voice it. She laughed slightly when Jonathan managed to cuff Bray nonchalantly as they exited. He was in good hands; the thought made her smirk.

"Well, we've been off for quite awhile. What do you say for a ride squire?" Kel asked, looking at Yvenne. She smiled happily and nodded.

"Let's go."

---

Unfortunately, it wasn't that easy. There were reports to be filed, permissions to be granted, assets to be seized, and men to gather before they left.

The instructions made her dizzy, and she was more than glad to fall into her own bed late into the night. Kel hadn't been easy on her; she'd gotten a lecture about tempers and then been put to work with numbers and directions.

She changed sleepily in the dark then jumped into bed. When she was almost asleep, she felt another presence in the room and shot up, "Who's there?"

"Me," a small voice answered, and she sighed and threw a ball of magic toward a nearby candle, lighting it.

"You scared me, why were you just standing there?"

"I was watching you," he answered and took a seat on her bed.

"Oh," she blushed slightly and turned her eyes toward her hands.

"I'm so glad you're out of there," he whispered and hugged her close.

"Aw come on, Lady Keladry didn't keep me _that_ long," she joked.

"Not funny," he scolded softly, and she giggled.

"I wasn't scared; I knew some way or another I'd get out. I guess Bray was hoping Prince Roald didn't see him, but his plan to frame me backfired."

"Still, that was," he shuddered, "awful."

"Really? Because I thought it was enjoyable."

He glowered at her in the dark, "But Yvenne, the Lord and Lady of Coltsbrook are here."

"What?" her face paled so lightly she was sure she would glow in the dark of the room.

"They say she's here, in the city, training. They're going to arrange a meeting, but you say-"

"They won't find her," Yvenne answered swiftly.

"So it is as you say, then why-"

"I don't know," she cut him off again.

"But none of it matters. This whole thing has made me realize I want to be with you. I can't imagine a world where I wasn't allowed to be close to you," he brushed a hand over her face, and she bit the insides of her cheeks to keep the tears in.

"Lady Keladry and I are headed with Captain Domitan and his squad to Stone Mountain in the morning," she told him crisply.

"Then don't waste the night," he mumbled and kissed her neck.

"Ai-" but when he pulled back and ran his hands down her hips she couldn't deny him.


	12. Love and Duty

A/n: I'm so sorry; I'm such a bad person. I just lost track of time, the summer ended and school was more than I could handle, and suddenly I have a story that's probably been forgotten and abused, and readers who are thoroughly discouraged and angry. Please don't give up on this story! I haven't given up on it yet, despite good reason to! I love you all and apologize thoroughly, feel free to flame me!

Chapter Twelve: Love and Duty

Her knight master woke her a little before dawn, "There are some people here to see you."

Yvenne groaned and sat up, "People? To see me?" she questioned, rubbing her eyes of sleep, and Kel nodded. "Who?"

But she didn't need to answer because an elderly couple entered the room. The woman was short and slender with long, flowing golden-gray hair and marvelous blue eyes. The man was tall and firmly built with solid gray hair and stern green orbs that acted as eyes. She wore a light blue silk gown that was covered with embroidery and frill and accented her eyes, and he wore leather breeches and a deep green silk tunic, obviously noble.

Yvenne bit back her anger and stiffened.

"I'll leave you then," Kel was about to scurry out, but Yvenne stopped her.

"My Lady, aren't we expected to leave this morning?"

"We are, but…" Kel frowned at the people. She still didn't seem to know who they were. "We can wait – I suppose."

"Stay then, My Lady, let us both hear what news these people bring."

Kel sighed inwardly and took a seat in a nearby chair.

"You've made your point; you can stop playing war and come home now," the man Kel now knew as Yvenne's father said roughly.

"You're eighteen, and it's time you were wed; we've picked a good man for you," her mother assured her.

"I'm sure you have," she laughed bitterly. "One that's rich with a large estate. One that you need to make a deal with."

"He's a knight," her mother coaxed, "very handsome."

"A damn good one too I'd guess," Yvenne snapped.

"Your titles will be restored just as soon as you meet him and come home with us," her father handed back what he'd so easily stolen.

"I'm afraid that it's not so easy," Yvenne shook her head fiercely. "You see, I'm a squire now; I have obligations ad duties. I have yet to earn my shield. In as few words as possible – I'm simply not ready."

"You'll love him though!" her mother was practically crying.

"And you have duties to your home," her father added sternly. "Duties you abandoned!"

"And I have duties to avenge Fianola and Carri too!" Yvenne shouted. "My duties are for them, Lady Keladry, King Jonathan and the Rogue now. Those are the people with whom my loyalty lies, not with a noble house I haven't set foot in in eight years!"

"We need your cooperation for this agreement Yvenne; we're willing to give you whatever you want," her father had always been a tough negotiator. He was famous for his bargaining skills.

"The one thing I want most cannot be given to me; I have to earn it, but I'm almost there. Would you take that from me?" she tried to keep her temper down, but her patience was quickly wearing thin.

"Yvenne, your people might die in this conflict; and it could all be solved with you," her father whispered.

"You're wrong!" she held back her fists just barely, "I'll stop whatever happens between our fiefs, and I'll do it as a Lady Knight!"

"So you know which fief we're speaking of?"

"Yes, and I know that when he inherits the greed of both our fiefs will end."

"We have no other children! If you don't take back your land the King will take it!" her mother really was in tears, but it didn't faze Yvenne.

"I can't inherit anyway; I'm a girl," she glared.

"You can if there's no one else," Kel told her gently. "But that includes uncles and first cousins. There has to be no one."

"There's no one," Yvenne mumbled. So her dowry would be her inheritance.

"You see now," her mother smiled.

"I will not abandon my shield!"

"Kel?" Dom's voice called from the other room.

"If you'll excuse me?" Kel stood and walked to the next room. Yvenne used her Gift to spy.

"Everything's set to go, what's going on?" Dom asked worriedly.

"Yvenne's parents are here," Kel answered.

"What?" he sounded astounded.

"They want her to marry, and they'll restore her titles. It sounds like she knows who they're talking about, a knight, but which one I don't know. Fiefs haven't been mentioned," Kel's voice was plainly weary.

"But she won't – I mean – after all this – all she's worked for, all you've done for her! She won't give up her shield."

"I don't know Dom; I know she wants it badly, but…they're offering her her inheritance back. Lives are hanging over her head; I just don't know."

"Kel, are you…"

"I'll be fine," she intercepted calmly. "Tell the men to stay put. I won't leave without her unless she chooses to stay."

Yvenne ended the spell and looked back to her parents who'd been repeating themselves the whole time.

"Yvenne," Kel addressed her softly as she reentered.

"I know; the men are ready. It's past dawn, we have things to do."

Kel nodded, "I'll stand by you, whatever you choose."

Yvenne smiled gratefully at her master; at least someone had confidence in her decisions, "Tell him I'll meet with him…"

Her father sighed, and her mother ran to her. Her eyes flicked to Kel who was already turning to leave, "After we get back," she added, and her mother pulled back.

Kel hid a grin as Yvenne trotted to her side and the two left her astonished parents behind them.

* * *

She was stroking Argilla's mane, getting ready to mount up when Aiden ran to her side, "I won't do it," he called to her from five feet away, and she looked at him curiously. "I won't take a wife unless she's you."

Yvenne laughed and shook her head at him. She swung into the saddle, "Aiden…"

He looked at her through the pain in his gorgeous brown eyes, and she fell a thousand times harder than she ever had before.

"I love you and that's enough," she kicked Argilla, and he leapt forward to join Kel and Peachblossom. She had no need to look behind her as they headed forward; she knew he'd be waiting when she got home.

Kel looked at her contented smile but didn't ask. If they loved one another enough they would both conquer their marriages. In the meantime, she had her squire, and she was prepared to show her as much as she could before they returned to Corus and Yvenne made her final decision.

* * *

He trudged miserably back into the palace. She might believe in him, but the pressure his parents were exerting was intense. He was to find a wife, end of story. He ran a hand through his hair and opened the door to his old room in the palace, connected to Raoul's, and there sat his old master, his parents and an older couple he recognized as the Lord and Lady of Coltsbrook.

"You must be Sir Aiden, it's been a long time since we last saw you," the Lady smiled, and he bowed stiffly to them. Aiden threw a glance at Raoul who sent him a sympathetic smile in return.

"What can I do for you?" Aiden inquired.

"We're here on behalf of our daughter, Yvenne of Coltsbrook," the man started, and Aiden's eyes widened. "She's training with the priestess' in the Temple of the Goddess."

_Just a coincidence, _he thought and calmed, "I have a friend who knew your daughter My Lord, and they say she's dead."

"Dead? Impossible! We saw her this very morning, only a few hours ago. Your friend must be mistaken," the man answered. "Maybe she knew the girl Fianola from Coltshire."

The name stirred Aiden's memory; yes, Yvenne _did_ know a Fianola. So this girl was alive, he cursed inwardly but kept a calm Kel would have been proud of.

"Our daughter wants to finish her lessons before she meets with you," the woman smiled. "So if you can just wait a little longer, we'll have everything arranged."

"Well actually…" he looked to Raoul for help, but found none.

"King Jonathan has allowed it. He and Sir Raoul have decided to put you in charge of the Prince's bodyguard until Lady Keladry can return with the Lord of Stone Mountain," his father stopped him.

He allowed a small smile, so Raoul had been able to keep him in the palace at least until Yvenne returned. Raoul returned the same small smile, and Aiden agreed.

"Wonderful," the Lord of Coltsbrook seemed to spring up, but his Lady still fidgeted. Just what were they so nervous about? Coltsbrook had always been very secretive, yet _very_ powerful. Aiden knew they would make a better ally than an enemy, but his heart belonged to a different Yvenne, and that wasn't up for any kind of negotiation.

* * *

It was a week's ride to Stone Mountain, but Yvenne soon learned Lady Keladry and Captain Domitan pushed their men hard. Still, they were very pleasant and respectable, and the men loved them – _both_ of them.

The first night they set up camp, Tobe took both their horses, and Yvenne was about to stop him when Kel shook her head and held her back.

"Number one, Peachblossom will attack anyone who isn't me, Tobe or Daine, so you'd just be wasting our time trying. Number two, our time is precious, and we have a lot to do," she explained briskly.

Yvenne nodded, and Dom joined them around the fire, "Where do we start?" he asked, disgustingly chipper, and Yvenne had to glare. The terrain was hard, and she was sore and dirty. The idea that _anyone_ could still be chipper aggravated her to no end. He laughed and stood; only to return with three plates full of food.

Yvenne reached up for one, but he handed it to Kel and settled down with the other two himself. Yvenne tried not to cry as she turned to her knight master for help. Kel kicked him not so gently, and he relented and handed her the other plate before they set to work.

* * *

Kel and Dom were describing how to split rations to her when her head began to spin.

"Yvenne?" Kel's voice seemed far away to the girl who was drowning in her own Gift.

She recalled all the visions from her Reading of Bray and settled on one.

_Stone Mountain was in front of her, the town was a burned wreck, bodies filled the streets, the Lord of Stone Mountain was staying locked in his manor despite the raid. People were screaming for aid, but he didn't send word, refused to move from his manor. There, he claimed a certain sanctuary; a Lord could not be arrested inside his own walls. She could smell the smoke and the burned flesh._

The minute she awoke from her dream state she recalled the vision to Kel and Dom who exchanged unreadable glances, "I think it's time we retire," Kel suggested, and Yvenne took that as her cue to leave and did so.

"What do you think?" Dom asked of Kel when Yvenne had left.

"I don't know, her visions are reliable, but…we're already pushing hard," Kel answered.

"I could take a squad out…"

Kel shook her head, "It's too risky. The bandits will attack a small squad, and I have a feeling Stone Mountain is going to need all the men we can offer."

"We could extend our hours."

She nodded, "I hate to do it, but we might have to."

"Then I propose a good night's sleep for the long day."

She laughed slightly, "I suppose you're right – again."

"Seriously," he gave her a stern look. "Don't spend all night chewing on it. Everyone here trusts and respects your decisions."

"Thanks," she mumbled as he stood. Before he left, he put a hand on her shoulder, and she looked up at him. For a long while, there was silence until he said a scratchy good night and headed to his tent, thinking of the wasted opportunity.

Kel sat near the fire, smiling gently at the thought Of Dom's hand over hers. He would never take her feelings seriously; they'd been friends far too long, but it was nice to think about. Since Cleon, there'd been no one, and she would never admit it, but she was lonely. With the road she'd chosen she knew she would be, but that didn't make it any easier.

_Concentrate,_ her mind hissed. _You have a long road ahead of you. There's no time for idle thoughts._

She agreed with her mind and headed to the tent she shared with Yvenne. She had to smile when she found her squire was already asleep and dreaming. She'd forgotten what these conditions did to new fighters.

Despite Dom's urgings, she didn't find sleep for another two hours and when she did, it was restless.

* * *

For four more days they rode close to fourteen hours a day, taking only quick breaks and eating most meals in the saddle. Yvenne's body ached from head to toe, but she gritted her teeth and kept on. Once or twice Kel allowed her to go with a scouting party or ride ahead to search the horizons. It was when she was on one of these scouting trips that the bandits made their first appearance.

Kel had been leery to send them out, but she knew it was essential. Still, she was simply biding her time until one of them was hit. She had no idea her squire would be caught in the middle of it.

Yvenne walked Argilla through the forest carefully; other men on horseback were spread out around her as well as they picked their way through, trying to be as silent as possible.

Her ears pricked up when she heard what sounded like a falcon screeching. She held her breath and waited and the noise was answered, closer. Her stomach fell as she nudged Argilla forward, slowly, quietly, heading toward the first call. Her eyes widened when she came near and saw an abandoned camp, the fire still smoldering. On the other side, she saw the man who had made the call and nodded to him. In the split second it took to do that, someone had sprung from the trees and pulled her off her mount. He reared his fury and brought his hooves crashing down onto her assailant's head, narrowly missing his own. She wrenched herself off the ground, trying to avoid the man's brain matter that was smeared through her hair. She grabbed the stallion's saddle and hoisted herself into it, "Come on Argilla," she urged with feet and words, heading toward the nearest group of bandits. She pulled her glaive free of its constraints behind her saddle and pushed Argilla into a gallop. She ripped the weapon through the bandits, then turned him around and forced him forward again. A sword caught her across her right arm, and she was forced to switch hands.

The battle pitched, and when the dust settled, Yvenne's fever cooled, and she saw the men begin to regroup. She was one of the few who had stayed mounted and trotted over to the group, "We need to gather the dead and wounded. I'll ride back to Lady Keladry and tell her. Does anyone know if we got them all?"

"A few ran when the fight began, not enough to do damage," someone answered her.

"Very good," she nodded; she would not give herself time to think about the blood that smeared her clothes. "I'll be back with help," she kicked Argilla hard, and he took off toward the camp.

* * *

"Lady Keladry! Lady Keladry!" Yvenne screamed as horse and rider entered.

"Yvenne?" Kel's eyes scanned her squire's face and didn't need an explanation to turn Peachblossom around and head toward where Yvenne pointed, "Dom, you're in charge, send Healers!"

"Calder, you're in charge, send Healers," Dom instructed and took off after Kel and Yvenne.

"Can't you ever follow my orders?" Kel demanded behind her when she heard Dom's horse's hooves.

"Where's the fun in that?" he laughed, but that was all the more breath he had.

Peachblossom stopped suddenly when he smelled the death, and Kel had to work hard to get him to move forward, "You're getting stubborn in your old age," she muttered to the gelding.

"There was a time when he wasn't stubborn?" Dom joked, approaching the two as they broke into the clearing.

"Mithros," he muttered when he saw their group of huddled soldiers, "I never can get used to it."

Kel nodded her agreement and dismounted, "How many wounded and dead?" she asked the man who seemed to have taken charge.

"We have two dead and five wounded, six, including your squire," he responded.

Kel took the casualties calmly, telling herself to think of the waves; she'd get the names later. Now, she had things to do, "Where are my Healers?"

"Here, My Lady," two mages stepped forward.

She nodded to them, and they set to work, "Y…" but she found her squire kneeling beside the Mages and let her work, whatever she was doing was more help than Kel could be herself, "We're vulnerable here," she told Dom briskly, and he was the first to agree. His eyes hadn't stopped swinging since they'd gotten there, "We'll get the injured onto horses and head back. I don't think we have enough horses to get the dead back, but hopefully we can come back later without any complications," she stated blankly.

"Kel," Dom grabbed her shoulders. He'd never seen her so scared, and he couldn't understand why. "What's wrong?"

"I think I'm just a little stressed," she responded calmly, and he nodded. She had been through a lot in the past couple months; the wear was surely getting to her.

"Sometimes you need to talk Kel," he looked her straight in the eyes, but could discern nothing.

Fortunately for her, her squire came to her, looking at the two curiously, so Dom had to remove his hands, "My Lady," she did a wobbly bow, "the wounded are going to be fine."

"Lady Keladry, tell her to let me look at that," one of the Healers with them, Daniel was his name, begged of Kel, motioning toward Yvenne's arm.

Kel laughed weakly and examined the wound, "Let them heal it Yvenne."

"Daniel is about to fall over and James is no better," Yvenne responded. "It's a waste of magic on something that can be stitched."

"She's just like you," Dom teased, and Yvenne cocked her head curiously. "You've never heard the stories?"

"Do…" Kel started, but Yvenne shook her head, and he took her by the shoulder.

"Well, you're in for a treat."

So they mounted up and headed back to camp, Dom telling his favorite stories the whole way. Yvenne turned to stare at her knight master, but Kel was always looking forward, lost in her own thoughts.

When they got back to camp, Dom found a man about her age to sew up her wounds. The man ran back into the tent and returned with a needle and thread and Dom continued his stories while Yvenne gritted her teeth and tried not to regret refusing a healing.

* * *

Kel declined company that night, choosing instead to retire early and meditate. Dom watched her leave worriedly, and a few other men turned their heads and muttered as well, so Yvenne grew suspicious and took her seat next to Dom, "What's wrong?"

"We don't know," his head was lowered, his fists were clenched. Yvenne had never heard such anger in his voice before. "We never bloody know! She hides it all behind that damned Yamani mask. How are we supposed to help her if we don't know?" he looked up through his hands, and tears glistened in his eyes. "I hate to watch and be helpless."

Yvenne didn't need a crystal to see he was in love with her knight master. She put a small hand on his arm and tried her most encouraging words, "She'll be okay; she's the strongest person I know."

"That's the problem," he muttered and looked longingly toward her tent.

"Wait here," Yvenne instructed, and he looked at her curiously but stayed still as she stood and headed to her Lady's tent.

She crept in and found Kel with her legs folded over one another and her eyes closed, breathing deeply, lost in a trance. Yvenne didn't dare move; she'd trained with a Yamani master as a page, and knew they were more aware of their surroundings while meditating. Slowly, silently, she removed the crystal from a pouch inside her tunic and focused her magic through it. She forced out all the images, refusing them access to her brain. She didn't want to see her knight master die, not today. Instead, she concentrated on her question. _What bothers her?_

In a whirl of color, the images began to take shape.

_Kel was sitting in her empty room, staring at the wall with blank eyes._

_"Kel, it's time," Raoul entered, and she nodded and gulped. Yvenne realized Kel was dressed in Goldenlake colors and looked much younger. Her knight master gripped her shoulder reassuringly, "You'll be fine," he promised, and she nodded._

Yvenne shook off the image; she was _not_ going to look into Kel's Ordeal. Instead, she refocused her question, _what bothers her right now?_

Once again the images tore through her head, and she found the one she was seeking.

_"I know I chose this road mama, and I wouldn't change it, but…"_

_"My daughter," a pretty noble woman Yvenne recognized as Kel's mother pulled back her daughter's bangs and smiled. They were in a room cloaked in silk, sitting on the floor in a meditative position, "Just because you're a female warrior doesn't mean you have to be alone. There _are_ men who are willing to take that challenge. I would have thought you would have learned that by now."_

_She smiled full heartedly at her mother, and Yvenne wondered why her knight master kept that smile hidden, "Thanks mama."_

_"And you know too, that just because you were raised in the Yamani's doesn't mean you have to always hide from him."_

_Kel slammed a Yamani mask in place to keep from gaping in surprise, which made her mother chuckle gently._

_"You didn't think you could fool _me_ did you? I lived in the Yamani's too, and I know my daughter. You're in love."_

_"I…"_

A strong arm wrenched her from the tent, so she met flashing blue eyes, "What are you doing?" Dom growled, glaring at her.

"I – just – you…" she gaped, unable to believe the vicious protection in his voice.

"From the first day I met you I knew you had tricks up your sleeve, but if I…"

"Dom," Kel's body followed her voice from the tent as she came to confront her squire, "I think you're scaring her."

Dom looked back to Yvenne and saw she was cowering slightly, groping for a sword hilt that was still inside the tent. He fell back off his heels and took a deep breath.

"Yvenne, come with me," Yvenne rose her head and stifled a gulp when her knight master summoned. Kel smiled softly at Dom who nodded and withdrew.

Kel led her into the woods, both walking silently. The bandits were taken care of, but stragglers would easily kill two women walking alone in the woods. Kel's hands dangled near her hilt, and Yvenne checked to make sure her new knives were in place, "So, what did you Read?"

"I…it…we…" Yvenne cursed herself, was she going to get a single sentence out tonight?

"It's okay, I felt you there. Numair warned me that being Yamani trained would make you curious, and it would only be a matter of time before you tried this. I've blocked out some things, just in case. Still, it is a disappointment," Kel's eyes were constantly scanning the trees for enemies.

Yvenne followed Kel's example and kept her eyes peeled as well, "It was for the men, and for Dom, My Lady. I – I guess I was curious myself too but – he looked so worried. The men were confused and slightly scared, so I wanted them to know. I wouldn't have told them anything specific or personal – just eased their minds some."

"Well," Kel sighed. _You'd better pull it together, _her mind ordered, _the worst thing for an army is a scared or weak leader,_ "thank you then."

"Thank you, My Lady?" Yvenne looked up at her knight master, who smiled and nodded.

"Yes, thank you, the worst thing for a leader is to be weak. If the men see Dom or me weak, they do grow frightened, and a frightened army is useless. Useless armies lose wars, and more importantly, lives. I guess I've lost track of this recently, and it took you to point it out. It's an important lesson for you to learn though; leaders must be strong, in all situations."

"But, My Lady, I will never be a leader," Yvenne protested, and Kel cocked her head.

"You would make an excellent commander if you cooled that temper some and continued with me."

"About that…" Yvenne lowered her eyes.

"My words still stand, whatever you choose - I will stand by."

"Yes, but…I want my shield more than anything, only, I'm in love too. I just don't know," Yvenne confessed, and Kel stored that away as well. She almost wished _she_ had a Reading crystal for her squire.

"What does Aiden have to do with this? If you can get out of your marriage then he'll wait for you to gain your shield, won't he?" Kel questioned, silently wondering where all the men that would have a woman warrior were. It seemed everyone found one except for her.

"He will, but…how do I…" she stopped. Here she was explaining about her marriage when her knight master was weary of loneliness. "Never mind."

Kel didn't press it, and she hated to think it was because she was jealous of Yvenne, so she changed subjects, "We're half a day's ride from Stone Mountain. Whatever happens back in Corus, you are my squire here and now, and I'll need all of you for this. Yvenne, you're a talented fighter, girl or no, I wouldn't take on a squire who I couldn't trust. You defend yourself which will keep you alive and others as well, which will win you respect. You're breaking the molds with very step you take, and I sincerely wish to be there when you walk from the Chamber of Ordeals. But, I will just as happily be there to greet you at the Temple for your marriage. Keep your mind clear and trust your heart, and you'll come out all right," by her squire's actions, Kel had no need to ask what she'd read. When Yvenne threw her arms around her knight master, all of Kel's questions were answered.

And just like that, she snapped from her daze. She had all the friends in the world, and for them, she needed to be strong. She _would_ be strong; it was her duty.


	13. The Price of a Shield

A/n: So sorry about this story; I really, really don't like it. I started out really liking it, and then I realized it's sort of a dismal failure. I started it mainly because I wanted to get a Kel/Dom story out there, since my last was Kel/Neal, so I was like…hey…I could do this, and then I posted the first couple chapters and really grew to despise it, but I know I have to finish because it wouldn't be fair for the couple of you who do like it. So I actually made myself finish it all in one shot in about six hours the other night. I think it's all in all 18 chapters, and I'll try to post one every couple days until I leave for vacation, that way it'll be finished right before or right after I get back. Again, I apologize, bear with me, if I start another fanfiction it will be much better than this one; I promise. I think I just got too used to bending the rules with my anime fanfics; it's so much easier to add things to them that didn't really happen for some reason…Oh P.S. do stay tuned for Kel and Dom in the next couple chapters ., your requests have not gone unnoticed!

Chapter Thirteen

The Price of a Shield

"Stone Mountain up ahead, My Lady."

A scout rode back to Kel just past noon on their fifth day. "Looks pretty nasty, guess the bandits saw the Lord of Stone Mountain wasn't coming out, so they'd stay a few days."

Dom cursed with the fluency of a soldier, but Kel took the news calmly, "We'll stop here for lunch. Dom, Yvenne, William," she addressed the scout, "come with me."

The three she'd called led their horses after hers as the men began to dismount and pull food from their saddlebags.

The scout, William, led them to the top of a nearby ridge where they could survey the damage.

Fires were smoldering in the small town outside the walls of Stone Mountain's manor. The fields looked as if they'd been trampled and pillaged, livestock roamed free where fences had been broken, grazing on whatever was left from the bandits. And as always, the piles of dead were mounting. They were too far to make out individual faces, but the three veterans knew all too well what they would find below.

"This is what I suggest," Kel's eyes never left the scene where as Yvenne had to look away almost immediately. She'd lived through a raid, and almost regretted it as the flashbacks ripped through her heart.

_"Fianola!__ Don't! You can't fight!" she shrieked as her dearest friend drew a sword from her father's armory. _

_"We can," Carri responded, slinging a quiver over her nine year old shoulders._

_"Maybe this will convince father to let us enlist," Fianola's eyes glittered at the very thought._

_"To be a knight," Yvenne had lost the dream until that moment._

"We should go in and act like aid, show no interest in the manor at all. Hopefully, it will throw him off-guard, and he will at least stay put if not come out," Kel's plan pushed the images away.

"He's cocky enough to come and try to help," William spat, and Dom nodded though would not repeat the notion.

"It'll give us a chance to help and get Lord Burchard out of his manor. Two birds with one stone," Dom added approvingly.

"Good, it's all settled then," Kel spun Peachblossom around and spurred him back toward camp.

"My Lady never stops," William muttered, somewhere between aggravation and admiration.

"She's always so quick to help others she never stops to help herself," Dom watched Peachblossom's fading form, deep in thought.

"Then we'll have to watch over her won't we?" Yvenne kicked Argilla forward after her knight master, and William chuckled softly.

"Just what we need, a woman knight with the Lioness' magic and temper and Lady Keladry's strength and stubbornness, an award should be given to anyone who tames that one."

Dom laughed and nodded, "But she's a good lass – crooked roots and all."

"Ah, so that _is_ true?" William's eyes glinted. "His Majesty speaks of her often, she's his little gem, but I thought she'd cut us off."

Dom shook his head, knowing full well the thieves he carried with him, "Never, she's too proud of the Rogue to forget her roots."

William nodded approvingly before he and Dom headed after the other two.

* * *

Yvenne's eyes wanted to block out the horrors that lie in front of her, but the images seared into her brain.

She rode next to Kel with Dom to her right, "So much for oaths of fealty," he was whispering spitefully, but she couldn't get any part of her body under control to respond. All she could do was look ahead.

Argilla stamped uncomfortably while the stench of death filled his nostrils which flared angrily. She reached a hand down to soothe him subconsciously.

People lined the streets, haggard faces lighting in hope. Each face was a pale gray; every set of eyes was hollow. Yvenne knew those eyes all too well. Small cheers erupted, weak, but joyous just the same, "Mindelan!" "Tortal!" "Mindelan and Masbolle!"

Kel smiled warmly at the people who received her. Lady Keladry of Mindelan was here, and she'd brought help. Everyone knew Lady Keladry was the Protector of the Small; she would surely help. Already, Dom and Kel were surveying and weighing.

"We don't have enough Healers for this," Dom was grumbling.

"First we'll need to set up hospitals," Kel told him. "Get the Healers over here."

Yvenne nodded and cantered back to the Mages, "We need Healers, more than we have. Anyone with any talent come with me. I don't care if you can't fix a bone if you can stitch a wound - absolutely _any_ healing, magic or no."

Half a dozen Mages rode forward to Yvenne's side, and they headed back to Kel.

"Better than nothing," Kel began to give them instructions, "You know as well as I that there aren't enough of you to do this job. Use houses as temporary hospitals and enlist whatever people you can to help. Pick those you can help without spending your Gift. Don't try anything radical; we're gonna need your Gifts for this."

They nodded and headed in different directions to find and gather the wounded.

"As soon as they've assembled hospitals you may join them Yvenne," Kel added, and Yvenne did a slight bow in her saddle.

"Have some men go into the forest and cut some lumber to mend and rebuild fences. We'll need them to round up the livestock, and send another crew to search the fields for food, anything that's edible," Dom instructed next.

"Find Tobe, he'll gather up all the animals," Kel added, and Yvenne set to her tasks. She knew she was getting taught by playing messenger and didn't complain. She went first to a burly man whose name was Jeoffrey. He was a blacksmith by trade who was enlisted for embezzlement, "Oh Jeff!" she called sweetly.

"Oh, if it isn't the Princess of Thieves come to mingle with the commoners," he joked, and she laughed. "Nasty bit we got here. What does the Lady have for us?"

"Could you take a few of your men into the woods and get some lumber to repair these fences? We need to get the livestock in heel."

He nodded, "Be glad to, it's a right shame what their Lord did to 'em. Cursed nobles," he spat, and Yvenne shook her head.

"Lady Keladry's a noble."

"She's a 'ception," he muttered gruffly. "Asides, I always said women had more heads to 'em than men. She cares 'bout the people."

"Just try to stay out of trouble," Yvenne teased.

"Trouble? Me?" he questioned innocently as she moved on. The images were plaguing her though, and she was finding it harder to force a laugh.

Next, she went to William who was willowy and quick, perfect for the job, "Will."

"Yvenne."

"My Lady asked me to ask you to scower the fields for any salvageable food. Could you take a few of your boys out and make that happen?"

"Whatever My Lady wishes," he bowed from his saddle, which made Yvenne wonder which Lady he was referring to. Before she could ask, he'd headed off to round up his remaining scouts.

Lastly, she headed to the back of the file where she was sure she'd find Tobe. Indeed, there he was, mounted on top of a very ornery looking bay gelding that contrasted greatly to Argilla's light gray coat, "Tobe?" she used the name hesitantly, but he looked up all the same.

"My Lady," he murmured, letting his eyes wander down her slim muscular frame.

She blushed slightly, though two years her junior he was extremely good looking. He'd grown to be as tall as Dom with a deeper chest but nimble fingers and secretive, mysterious eyes, "Uh…" she forced herself to think of Aiden; her blood cooled, and she was able to think again, "Lady Keladry sent me. She wants you to round up all the livestock you can. I have Jeff and his men working on fences now, so…"

"Sure, be glad to help," he responded. "But I'd like to speak with you later tonight if possible."

"Uh…okay…"

"I'll find you."

"You always do," she answered, turning Argilla and heading back to her knight master.

* * *

Her fingers trailed the mud-soaked doll as she stood and looked around. New fences were going up all around her, wounded were being carried to hospitals, but more dead were being added to the pyres than wounded were being saved. The little girl to whom the doll Kel now carried was among them.

"You can't save everyone," Dom said quietly from behind her.

"But I could have saved more," she whispered "We could have sent scouts out, or you could have taken a squad. Yvenne handled most of them with just her and fourteen other men."

"Stop it," Dom ordered roughly. "Just stop. You didn't know how many there were; you couldn't endanger your own men. You did the right thing."

"I…" she stopped, "You're right."

"Of course I am I'm-"

"Always right," Kel finished his sentence, and they both laughed, however weakly.

"Exactly."

Kel decided to end the awkward silence before it began, "I'm going to go see my squire at the hospital, see if I can make some use of myself."

"Sounds good, just stay away from the fences; you might manage to nail your hand to one," he joked, and she glared and headed off. His laughter tingled on her skin, so she had to listen to the crackling of the fire in her mind.

* * *

She looked up from stitching a wound and nodded to Kel who nodded back before they both got to work. No one bothered Kel with wanting to help anymore. She was their commander, but she refused to supervise men who knew what they were doing.

Yvenne stood and washed her hands off in already bloody water before she moved to the next patient. Her eyes came in and out of focus as the visions came.

_The boy in front of her was now a handsome twenty-seven with a small plot of land and a wife and children._

Kel's gentle hand on her shoulder awoke her, "What did you see?"

"He was twenty-seven," Yvenne replied, "he'll live."

Kel nodded and bent down to examine a nasty cut on the boy's right forearm that was green with infection, "He might have to lose this."

Yvenne shook her head, "No, it's gonna be fine."

Kel's eyes lit up as she turned to look at her squire, "We have a tradition, Alanna and I," she started to tell Yvenne, "women warriors always shift the fates. Wanna try your hand?"

Yvenne understood what she meant and nodded. She prepared herself for visions of death only by telling herself the vision would change the quicker she moved. If she could tell the Mages and surgeons _exactly_ what needed done, more could be spared. She rose and headed to the next. The vision gripped her almost immediately.

_A shock from the Healing gripped his heart, and his body joined his wife's on the pyres._

She touched James' arm when he bent to Heal the man and shook her head once. He understood and moved on. Maybe the man would be spared, maybe not. She continued, instructing amputations and Healings, gentle deaths and offering kind words. When the visions stopped coming because of her own weariness, she drew her crystal from her pouch and began to drain her Gift.

Late into the night, Kel wrenched the crystal from her hand, "You've seen to almost everyone, and we have no one to Read you. Get to bed; you've saved enough lives for one day."

Yvenne wanted to protest but found that she couldn't and retired. Kel refused to return her crystal – just in case, so Yvenne trudged to bed wearily without it.

* * *

Two hours of blissful sleep later, someone shaking her pulled her from her dreamless sleep. She looked around and caught a man's features. Before she could put her knife to his throat, he had it against hers, "Hello to you too."

"Tobe," she sighed as he returned her knife. "You scared me. Where's Lady Keladry?" she knew for a fact he would have woken Kel, but she was nowhere in sight.

"Still at the hospital, but they've no doubt put her in a bed by now," he responded.

"Oh, so, what did you want to talk to me about?" she tried to see his eyes in the dark but couldn't make them out.

"Come with me," he helped her up and led her out into the night. A few fires were still burning, but everyone for the most part had gone in for the night. They walked in silence for awhile until he found his words, "You've abandoned the Rogue."

"What?" Yvenne demanded angrily.

"You swore allegiance but have forgotten your words."

"What do you know about my thoughts?"

"More than you do probably," he countered coolly. "I know your parents want to restore your titles. So you would give up your shield, your past. When is the last time you went to see Rispah, or His Majesty?"

Yvenne couldn't contest that. It had been a long while since she'd been to the Dancing Dove, and she'd promised she'd never forget them, "I haven't," she thought out loud. "I haven't forgotten them, but now I don't need them as much. I have my place now, by Lady Keladry's side."

"By Sir Aiden's side you mean; you've abandoned them because you don't need them anymore. You don't abandon your family when you leave home because you don't _need_ them anymore."

"You're right about not going to see grandmother, but this has nothing to do with Aiden. He doesn't need to be anymore tangled up with me or the Rogue. He's already in deeper than he knows."

"He's engaged to the heir of Coltsbrook and Amherst," Tobe told her bitterly.

"I know," Yvenne lowered her head.

"I also know who she is," he continued, and her head shot up.

"So now what this is _really_ about comes out."

"Do you plan to abandon your shield for marriage? Just put the Rogue and your dreams behind you for a husband and children?" he questioned bitingly, and Yvenne resented it.

"My shield is all that I care about, but part of my oaths are for my own people. Not the nobles, the common folk," she looked around her, still smelling charred flesh in the air. "I don't want to see my own fief end up like this when I could prevent that. All that aside, I owe my life to the Rogue and will spend the rest of my life repaying that debt. His Majesty knows that, but he knows too that my shield is first and foremost, even to my heart," while she explained it to Tobe she realized she'd made her decision. Her shield was first and foremost. She'd meet with him to refuse him and that was all.

Tobe smiled approvingly, "I knew you were too smart for that," he winked and walked back into the darkness. _So,_ Yvenne pondered as he disappeared, _His Majesty still has tabs on me._ She smiled happily, glad to be remembered, and headed back to her own bed, shrugging off her heavy decision. Either way she would regret, but this way she would be doing what was good for her _and_ all women in Tortall. She still had more tests to pass.

* * *

For the next ten days they worked hard to repair the village, but the men grew restless and weary, "Patience," her knight master promised her. "Patience."

So they stayed patient for another three days until a Captain of the Lord of Stone Mountain's guard came to present himself to Lady Keladry and Captain Domitan.

"The Lord of Stone Mountain requests you leave his land."

"What? With no introduction?" Dom joked, and the man glowered.

"Unless you have other reasons for being here, your presence is no longer wanted."

"We were just passing through and saw your people were starving. The Lord of Stone Mountain didn't seem to mind when we were doing his repairs _for_ him!" Dom shouted heatedly.

"If you don't remove yourselves I'll be forced to take action," the Captain warned.

"Yvenne!" Jeff galloped to her, followed quickly by Tobe and William.

"There's at least 100 men surrounding us on all sides," Will reported quickly.

"We were just lookin' at the manor, nothin' funny," Jeff assured her. "And we sees men all around the camp."

Yvenne's eyes darted to Kel who was already thanking the Goddess for thieves and making plans, "Seize him," she ordered, and the three men grabbed the captain while Tobe called his horse.

"Why, this is grounds for a-" the man spluttered.

"Your master has a warrant against his name for treason; I suggest you quiet," Kel instructed darkly, and he took her advice – quickly.

"Dom, how many men do we have?"

He thought quickly, "We needed a guard, not an army, seventy-five, tops, not including Mages."

"We've fought with worse odds," Kel really wanted to know where the Lord of Stone Mountain had gotten so many men. By law, he wasn't allowed over seventy-five, a royal guard and bandit patrol, but she didn't doubt their numbers. Thieves generally estimated _down_ if anything.

"Will, go and see if there are any back roads," Yvenne instructed, and Kel's eyes shot toward her. She saw her squire was fingering her crystal gently.

"Where did you…" Kel started, then stopped.

"I grew up with thieves, remember?" Yvenne grinned and returned her stone to her knight master. "We'll be able to get the injured out the road he comes back with."

Kel thanked her and looked back to Dom, "Have the men circle up with shields and bows. They'll try to pick us off with long bows first. We can't let that happen."

Dom agreed but this time sent Tobe out to give the orders to the nearest officer.

"We should take a mounted squad out to chase them inward. Yvenne, do you think we could get fifteen men on horses out that path?" Dom turned to Yvenne.

"I don't know I just know it's there," she answered, but fortunately for them, Will was back with news of a path, and Dom was able to re-ask his question.

"We could if they were swift, and the Mages silenced their hooves," he responded.

"Five mages!" Kel called, and the five strongest Mages hurried to her side. She left Yvenne in charge of explaining, since Yvenne seemed to know a spell that would work. When she'd finished, they hurried off to do as she'd instructed.

"We need at least four more Mages to go with them, to make sparks and flames and spook them," Kel thought out loud. "Any suggestions?"

Yvenne was slightly startled, but she thought quickly, "I'd leave James and George in the camp for healing, and Adriana too, she's decent. That leaves…" she bit her lip then nodded, "I'd send Elizabeth to the east because she's good with illusions, and the sun will be in her favor that way. To the north, I'd put Tyler because he's good with flashes and sparks and that's most visible. To the west, I'd go with Jake because he's versatile and there's most challenge there. South, I'd put Jessica because she's excellent with noises and the foliage will make it easy."

Kel smiled approvingly, and Yvenne realized she'd just been tested, "Make it happen."

Yvenne nodded and galloped off to speak with the four Mages.

"As for you and I, we get ready to fight," Kel turned to Dom, and he nodded and they headed to the center of the camp. William and Jeoffrey followed with their new prisoner.


	14. Fighting Stone Mountain

Chapter Fourteen

Fighting Stone Mountain

Yvenne's stomach clenched and filled with butterflies.

She was waiting for the sparks that would signal the beginning of their attack. Kel hoped to catch them off-guard; they left time only to get the injured out.

Dom came riding through the circle, and Kel looked up at him. He nodded, telling her everything was in position, and she looked to Yvenne who nodded as well.

_Ty_ she called in her mind, _start with a flare._

Almost immediately a huge red flare shot into the sky.

_Jess,__ go with a bang, something loud._

A sound two times louder than a cannon resounded from the south.

_Liz, make a few men on horses charging toward them. Jake, can you manage some arrows to the east?_

_Anything you want,_ a smug male voice responded her, _duck._

Yvenne gave the hand signal to lie low as the arrows whizzed above their heads, "My Lady, they can go now."

"Shields!" Kel called. "Will!"

Will took off to the north; three other men went other directions.

_Now, as soon as the men move, Ty, shoot light into their eyes, Liz, make them look bigger. Jess, give them wolves, maybe they'll think Daine's with us. Jake, do what you do._

_Got it, _four voices responded simultaneously, as arrows began to pour onto them.

Yvenne tossed her magic around herself, Dom and Kel, protecting them from stray arrows, and the three watched unblinkingly as men, terrified men, began to rush onto them.

"Bows!" Dom shouted, and Mages began to light the arrows as they were shot into the sky. Men dropped left and right, more enemies than allies, but Yvenne heard familiar voices crying out in pain.

She said a silent prayer to the Goddess, drew her sword, dropped her shield, and kicked Argilla into a gallop.

The stallion was a jumper, and he soared easily over the sea of entangled people, landing with a heavy thud atop a man in Stone Mountain colors.

Battle fever raged in Yvenne as she fought, not for victory, but survival. Blood and dirt caked her clothes, but she realized it was all other peoples.

A man came up on her left while she fought another on her right; Argilla noticed and quickly turned his position to kick the man on the left and shatter the bones in the hand of the man on the right with his powerful teeth. Yvenne easily ran the man through and thanked her horse softly.

Kel would later tell her the battle lasted only fifteen minutes, but to Yvenne, it was more like fifteen hours. When the sparks had faded and the noise had ceased, they were left with a trampled world and the bodies of their dead.

* * *

"How can we go back to Corus without him?" Yvenne demanded heatedly. "That means the men died for nothing!"

Kel sighed wearily; she'd been thinking the same thing for days, but there was no choice, "We can't arrest him while he's hauled up in his manor; you know the laws. We don't have enough supplies to stay, and there are too many injuries to withstand another attack."

"Then send the injured back with Dom and we'll stay," Yvenne offered.

"You think we haven't thought of that?" Dom snapped, and Yvenne withdrew.

"Even if we do that we don't have enough supplies. We gave most of what we brought away, and we can't impoverish these people further," Kel explained gently. "We'll get him Yvenne; we just have to be patient."

Yvenne sighed, knowing she'd lost, and knowing too that Kel and Dom were right, no matter how much she hated it, "Of course," she muttered, and Kel watched her leave sadly.

"She's too much like Alanna," Dom mumbled.

"She wants to get him, no matter the laws. I suppose laws don't mean much to her anymore," Kel wasn't sure what that meant for her squire in terms of knighthood.

"Stop chewing on it," Dom ordered. "You swore to uphold this realm's laws."

"No," Kel shook her head. "I swore to protect the people who needed protecting, not the ones who hurt the people who needed help."

"We're going to Corus in the morning; our men need protecting now. You said it yourself, patience."

Kel laughed slightly and nodded, "You always keep me out of trouble."

"It's my job," he joked, and she shook her head at him.

* * *

Seven days later, the weary men trudged back to Corus, glad to be home even with disappointing news. Kel, Dom and Yvenne headed straight to Their Majesties to report. Yvenne was ordered to remain outside until Kel summoned, and she nodded and sat obediently as the two entered.

"Lady Keladry, Captain Domitan," the King beamed at them, Prince Roald by his side. "You've brought us our man."

Kel shook her head, and Jonathan's eyes flashed. Before he could reprimand them, Dom flung into the story, and by the end Jonathan looked like he could chew nails.

"It was supposed to be easy," he began to pace.

"Supposed to be, Your Highness," Kel responded, "but wasn't."

"100 men for a guard and a bandit squad?" Roald whispered softly. "How many did we lose?"

"Of seventy-five we lost fifteen, but at least five more have serious injuries and another twenty with some kind of battle scar," Kel answered unblinkingly.

The King winced but didn't abandon his pacing, "Keladry, call your squire."

Kel bowed and exited, "Yvenne," she called gently, and Yvenne sprung up and entered.

"Your Highness'," she bowed and kept her eyes lowered.

"Yvenne, I'm about to ask something of you that no King ever has; something no King ever should. Will you do it?" Jonathan's blue eyes stared in and through her.

"Not to be difficult, Your Majesty," she found it extremely hard to speak into those eyes, but she made herself do it all the same, "but, I don't know what _it_ is yet."

He cracked the tiniest of smiles, "Very well, will you promise to keep this secret then, and never speak of it to anyone but those you have to?"

"This I will do Your Majesty," she answered.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair before he continued.

"As I'm sure you know, the Baron George of Pirate's Swoop is my spymaster," he allowed room for surprise, but as he expected, there was none. "Now, both he and Lady Alanna are on a much needed vacation, and I'd rather not disturb them. Now, here's where you come in. I need to have spies both in Corus and Stone Mountain, and I think you know where to find them. I'm willing to pay any price, but I'd rather you not mention that. You can have them report to you or Lady Keladry, but this will be your operation."

Yvenne could barely breathe, "If you don't-" she had to clear her throat to continue, "don't mind me asking. Why would you entrust something so important to a squire?"

"Because George and Alanna need some undisturbed time alone, and I would rather not be put in the way of Alanna's tongue yet again. Besides, Lady Keladry seems to have utmost faith in you, and I have utmost faith in her. You have the right, or should I say, wrong, connections. And I dislike your parents to be quite honest, and this will spite them," he winked, and Yvenne jumped back in surprise. He laughed at her shock, "Remember who my spymaster is?"

Yvenne nodded weakly, "I'll see what I can do, Your Majesty," she bowed with weak knees and headed out.

"Lady Keladry, may I speak with you alone?" Jonathan called on their way out, and Kel smiled at Yvenne and Dom before she turned.

"Of course Your Majesty."

The other two left, shutting the door quietly, and Kel was left with the King and Crown Prince.

* * *

"Impressive," Dom told Yvenne as they exited, and Yvenne nodded numbly, still unable to believe it herself.

"Yvenne," her mother scurried forward, and Yvenne winced slightly.

"We've been looking for you everywhere, where have you been?" her father demanded.

"With the King," Yvenne answered simply. Dom winked at her and left with one pleading glance from Yvenne that said, _don't leave me alone with them!_

"The King?" her father turned her attention back to the situation, and she nodded.

"Yes, he had a new assignment for the Lady Keladry and I," she answered, trying to calm herself.

"New assignment?" her mother wasn't quite fidgeting, but something about her seemed…anxious.

"Can't say more than that," Yvenne grinned, but her father dismissed it.

"You're to meet with your fiancé tonight for dinner," he informed her.

"I can't," Yvenne shook her head, "I'm serving at that dinner."

"Then…" her mother stopped for her father's words.

"For breakfast then?"

Yvenne nodded, "Sure."

"It's all set," her mother smiled sweetly. "We'll find you in the morning."

"Very well," Yvenne bowed stiffly and headed down the hall.

"She'll abandon this ridiculous quest as soon as she sees him," she heard her mother assuring her father as she turned the corner.

* * *

It took Jonathan a long while to begin speaking, "Kel, you know I'm in a tight position right now. When Yvenne is knighted, she has to be knighted with a fief or the conservatives will take her shield _and_ my throne."

"So you're the one who called her parents here," Kel had guessed they hadn't come on their own.

"Somewhat. When Yvenne was young, Amherst was struck very hard by bandits and her fief, Coltsbrook, took power of what was left of Amherst. Ever since then, Coltsbrook and Amherst have been knocking on Greenshire's door. Only, Yvenne is Coltsbrook's only surviving heir, so if she does not take her inheritance, Coltsbrook is turned over to Amherst."

"And the tables are turned," Kel muttered.

Jon nodded, "Naturally, it didn't take much convincing that they should come and collect their heir. Unfortunately, they're conservatives to the core, as I'm sure you know. Now, normally I wouldn't mind if Coltsbrook was given to Amherst, but the problem with that, is that all of Amherst and most of Coltsbrook was killed in an attack eight years ago. If Yvenne doesn't regain her titles, both Coltsbrook _and_ Amherst go to the nearest fief."

"Stone Mountain," Kel whispered, and he nodded again.

"Coltsbrook is powerful, but Coltsbrook, Amherst and Stone Mountain united would overthrow Tortall. I cannot see that happen."

Kel took a deep breath, "And if her parents say she must first give up her shield?"

"Then she must," he answered firmly, and Kel tightened her Yamani mask. "I know you can convince her of this. I'm sure she has no love of me, but she'll listen to you."

"Of course, Your Majesty," Kel bowed and turned; her Yamani mask was shattering.

* * *

Kel was uncannily silent at dinner that evening, but then…so was her squire. As soon as the dancing began, she disappeared, and Neal and Dom exchanged worried glances before Dom rose to go find her. It didn't take long, but then, he'd known where to look.

Spring was soon becoming summer, and the night was hot, but Kel hadn't even worked up a sweat when Dom found her on the practice courts, lost in the glitter of her glaive.

"So what's on your mind?"

The blade never slowed as she responded, "It's easier to answer what isn't."

"Okay, then what made you leave?" he rephrased, and slowly her glaive came to a halt.

"Yvenne can't have her shield."

"What?"

Kel sighed and recited King Jonathan's story almost word for word. She'd run it over and over in her head in search of a way out, but the situation seemed bleak, "So I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place," she finished.

"If she gives up her shield the conservatives will tear you and Alanna to shreds, and if she doesn't, there could be a coup. Yeah, I'd say so," Dom shook his head. How did she remain so calm? "What are you going to do?"

"Speak with her parents," Kel answered. "Noble to noble, tell them my conflict."

"They'll never…"

"I have to try," and indeed, he knew she did. Maybe, just maybe she could change their minds too.

"Do you want me to go with you? I could vouch for her," he offered.

"I was going to ask actually, a man believing in a female knight will definitely prove useful."

"You name it, and I'll do it," he grinned, and she thanked him. "Now, will you come back for a dance?"

She looked to her dress that was torn and muddy and refused, "Raincheck."

"I think the mud accents your eyes," he joked, and she glared sourly and pointed her glaive at him. He jumped back and held up his hands, "Gotcha, I retreat, g'night, My Lady," he bowed and headed back to dinner. Kel looked distastefully at her gown and went back to her own dance.

* * *

"Yvenne!" cries echoed all around her, and she smiled warmly.

"So you decided to crawl out of that hole you've been living in?" Blade teased and patted her shoulder. She laughed and nodded, so they still were her family after all.

"My Princess!" Merek called and came forward to embrace Yvenne.

"Your Majesty," she did a quick bow before she was pulled into a tight embrace.

"Come, sit, sit," he ushered her to her normal spot and had drinks served, "What brings you here after hiding in the palace so long?"

"Well, Lady Keladry of Mindelan asked me for her squire," Yvenne started.

"That we'd heard from Rispah," he simply glowed with pride.

"Where is grandmother?" Yvenne hadn't seen Rispah when she'd come in.

"Visiting family; she'll be sore she missed you."

Yvenne frowned disappointedly, but she had business to attend to, and she knew she couldn't linger, "I've come on assignment, Your Majesty, from Jonathan."

He gaped, "What? What would he want from the King of Thieves?"

Yvenne explained her mission, and Merek nodded slightly.

"I always knew he was a smart man, that Jonathan, good to hear he's looking out for George and Alanna too. We'll do what ye ask, but there'll be a mighty fine price."

"Name it," Yvenne grinned at him, and Merek grinned back.

"I knew you wouldn't cheat your own; you're a sly little fox, My Princess."

* * *

Yvenne spun nervously in the gown they had her in. It'd been so long since she'd had attendants she wasn't sure she knew what to do.

"What a beautiful young lady," one of them cooed as they adjusted her corset. She sucked in and tried to get her breath. No training would ever prepare her for what she was about to do.

"Yes, I'm sure she'll make her husband very happy," her mother babbled as she watched another attendant pin up her hair.

She had to allow a small smile in the full-length mirror. She was wearing a light green dress that fell just past her feet with her green slippers poking from under the dress. The shoulders were cut out, so the sleeves were connected by only a small strap on both sides of her arm. The neck was cut low but not indecent, enough to make the eyes linger but not stare. Silver lined the sleeves and Princess bodice, and deep green vines wound up a narrow slit that went up to her right calf. Her hair was pulled into a loose bun with curls hanging all about her neck, and her golden locks sparkled with emeralds and pearls. An emerald and diamond choker wrapped tightly around her neck while a sterling silver bracelet with a horse running on it was set in place on her wrist. Her fingers were bare, but she had diamond earrings for her ears.

The attendants pulled back and admired their work. She'd forgotten how make-up accented her dazzling green eyes and high cheekbones or the way a corset curved her body. She gasped slightly and pulled a manicured hand to her lips.

"There's my girl," her mother laughed lightly as Yvenne's father entered.

"Ah, right on time," he waltzed in, and Yvenne glanced at the velvet box in his hands. "Here you are darling," he opened it for her, and she stared down at the silver chain containing two emeralds on the left and right side set off by a good sized diamond in the middle. This was the symbol of her nobility and suddenly she craved only to have a hilt in her hand once more. Anything was better than what she was about to do. Before she could move, her father had the headpiece atop her hair, the diamond set neatly between her eyes, "Now you're ready," he kissed both cheeks and turned to take his wife's hand. "We've agreed to meet the boy and his family in their parlor."

Yvenne nodded submissively and followed them out, hiding behind them, her head hung low.

The whole way, she kept her head low; sure she would hear taunts all around her. Her fingers clenched as she held back tears and only the creaking of a door made her look up.

"Ah, you've arrived," a cool, familiar voice greeted them.

"Father-I-"

"That's it, I've heard enough out of you. She's come all this way to meet you, and you don't even have the time of day?" sheltered by her parents she couldn't see the speaker, but she didn't have to.

"Lord Cedmon," Yvenne's father addressed the speaker.

"I'm sorry, my son is anxious to go play soldier," Cedmon laughed, "please, come in."

"We'd like to introduce our daughter," her father moved away to let Yvenne enter, head to the ground, unable to meet his eyes. "Yvenne of Coltsbrook and Amherst."

* * *

"Long **lost words** _whisper_ slowly to me

_Still can't find what keeps me here_

When all this time I've been so **hollow**, inside

Watching me, **_wanting me_**, I can feel you _pull_ me down

Fearing you, **_loving_** you, **I won't let you pull me down**

_Haunting_ you, I can smell you, alive

_Your heart pounding in my head_..."

Evanesence, Haunted


	15. Fighting Back Fire

A/n: I don't know if I've mentioned this, but on Sunday morning I'm heading out to compete in a National competition, and I'll be gone for eight days. So I won't be updating until I come back because I won't have a computer at my disposal, but I promise to update almost first thing when I get home, that way I won't leave you hanging or something. The next chapter should :crosses fingers: be the last, though there might be one more. Anyway, it's nearing the end, so that's the update. Thanks to all of you who keep reviewing, those emails/reviews really make my day! . And I really hope this chapter is what you all have been waiting for...

Chapter Fifteen

Fighting Back Fire

"Yvenne?" strong arms circled her, but she had to pull away.

"Aiden!" his mother gasped. "What are you…?" then she got a good look at the pretty young noble in front of her and stopped, "You-you're the…"

"The girl squire," Yvenne's eyes shot up to challenge Aiden's mother. She heard her father groan, but no longer cared.

"I don't understand," Aiden's pained brown eyes tore through her heart. "You're not – they said you were studying in the Temple - your titles…"

"I am from Coltsbrook; we gained Amherst when I was young. After the raid, I'm the last surviving of the fiefs; I suppose they lied to you, assuming I'd give up my shield."

"That means…"

"I was promised to you," tears glistened in her eyes, and he shook his head in disbelief.

"You said she was dead."

"She is, this," she pointed to the dress, "this isn't who I am anymore; you know it. This is," she reached for his sword and easily unsheathed it. The blade was a bit heavy for her, but she held it steadily.

He grabbed her hands around his hilt and pulled the sword away, "I would love you either way."

"I'm assuming by your reactions that you know one another," Yvenne's father mumbled gruffly.

"Yes, Aiden begged us to release him from this engagement to be with her, Nicolas," Cedmon explained just as roughly.

"Before I knew it _was_ her," Aiden added, unable to take his eyes off her. _That dress..._ he mused to himself silently, thinking about how nice it would look on the floor.

"This works out splendidly then, doesn't it?" Yvenne's mother giggled excitedly.

"It does," Aiden's mother nodded her agreement. "We hated to hurt you Aiden, but it seems the gods were on our side. When shall we set the wedding for?"

"Woah," Yvenne whispered and shook her head. "Hold it."

Everyone looked at her curiously; everyone except Aiden.

"I'm not ready to get married; Aiden knows it, and it's about time you knew it too. First of all, I have a mission to finish with Lady Keladry. Second, I haven't got my shield yet. I still have things to do; I don't have time to put it on hold for a wedding."

"You agreed to abandon this foolishness!" her father roared, but Yvenne shook her head.

"I agreed to _meet_ with him; I never agreed to give up my shield. I won't either; Aiden believes in my, why can't you?"

"Fighting is not a lady's work," her mother answered patiently.

"Tell that to the Queen or the King's Champion. I warm up with half a dozen noble ladies every morning! Princess Shinkokami, Princess Kalasin, Queen Thayet, Captain Buri, Lady Keladry and the Princess' lady Yukimi. I train with the Lioness and Lady Keladry, shoot archery with the Lady Daine and Captain Buri! Captain Domitan of the King's Own puts me in charge of squads, and Sir Nealan of Queenscove says my magical ability is one of the most remarkable he's seen. And what's more, Master Numair has taught me how to Read people, so I can help the injured. Tell any one of them fighting is not for women, and they'll look you in the face and _laugh_," Yvenne argued.

"No daughter of mine is going to dress like a boy and wield a sword like a man," Nicolas scowled. "This is why your titles were stripped to begin with."

"Afraid she'll beat you?" Aiden jested viciously, and Nicolas moved his scowl to Aiden.

"If you love my daughter, as you say you do, why do you let her walk about here like a tramp?"

In a flash of silver, Aiden's blade was out and at her father's throat, "It is because of my love of your daughter that I rejoice in her happiness. She's happy struggling for her shield, and I will not have that threatened."

Nicolas stepped back from Aiden's bare sword, his glare still tightly fastened on his face, "You're foolish; you're both foolish. Yvenne, consider what you're giving up here."

"You need me, remember?" she whispered heatedly, staring her father down.

"Yvenne," her mother was sobbing. "You have to take back your inheritance. It will go to Stone Mountain if you don't!"

Yvenne's eyes grew hollow as the images of the bodies filled her mind, the blood and destruction, the smell of burned and decomposing flesh. _My shield is all that I care about, but part of my oaths are for my people. Not the nobles, the common folk. I don't want to see my own fief end up like this when I could prevent that._

"And you won't allow me my titles and my shield?" she whispered, staring blankly across the room.

"No," her father answered her. "What kind of wife is never home for her husband?"

"I just want her to be happy! I swear to the gods if you steal her happiness I will steal your life," Aiden warned, but Yvenne put a soft hand on his arm to calm him.

"Bray cannot have my fief," Yvenne mumbled.

"So you'll give him your shield instead?" Aiden demanded, helpless to his lover's struggle.

"If that's what it takes, shield or no, I swore to protect Tortall. Plenty of women defend without a title."

"You've worked so hard though, to give it all up now," there was a time he'd have willingly allowed Yvenne to quit, so they could be together but not now, not when he knew how much it meant to her.

"I still have you, right?" she smiled weakly. "I'll go to Lady Keladry, and tell her."

"You shall do no such thing," Yvenne turned to find the scolding voice was Nealan of Queenscove, followed closely by her knight master and Dom.

"Thank the Goddess, Kel, will you make her think?" Aiden sighed as the three entered the parlor.

"How did you…" Cedmon started, but green sparks from Neal's hand gave them their answer and silenced them all in one.

"This is not how I expected to do this," Kel muttered and sighed, looking at Aiden's family curiously. "So…this is the mystery man; I'd guessed something like that."

"My Lady," Yvenne dropped a curtsey which stung Kel's heart.

"You were both pages once," Kel addressed the two men in the room who nodded.

"Nicolas was my sponsor," Cedmon added tersely.

"So you remember the hours?" Kel received a nod from both, "The chores? The friends? The work? The practicing?" When she'd received nods from all those _she_ nodded, "Let me tell you a little about Yvenne's page years."

Aiden brought chairs when no one else would, and they settled.

"First of all, Yvenne came to us four years late, a girl and a member of the Rogue," Kel began, refusing Cedmon's questions. "Against all odds, she landed in the palace. I woke her up every morning an hour before dawn."

"And I kept her up with Master Numair an hour past curfew," Neal added. "You do the math."

They did. For four whole years Yvenne had worked from five until eleven, eighteen hours a day.

"We trained hard, but she had some of the highest grades in her classes. The conservatives piled her with extra work, but she didn't once complain. Aiden left her alone with no one. She was stabbed repeatedly by Bray of Stone Mountain, spent five days in a hospital but never ratted him out. Aiden did it for her, and Bray was still allowed to stay. She passed her Big Examinations with flying colors. Do you know what she wrote?" Kel demanded ruthlessly.

Their silence told her they didn't.

"She wrote, '_To prove to myself, to women, and to Tortall, that we can do anything a man can. To show them all and finally pass their test of acceptance'_," Dom smiled warmly at their astounded faces.

"Then Kel took her as squire. She fights harder than any man on my squad, and she's fearless to boot. She's got a good head when she can overcome her stubbornness and temper. With three more years of training, I'll be proud to call her my commander. Look, just because she's a woman doesn't mean she has to stay at home and spit out kids. She's the equal to any man I know," Dom continued, and Yvenne blushed under their compliments, thanking the gods for such good friends.

"And you believe Yvenne should continue at the palace, continue as Lady Keladry's squire?" Nicolas' voice screamed danger, and Yvenne wanted to warn them, but they'd already nodded before she could form the words. "Then your reputations are not as renowned as I'd heard."

Neal's magic bubbled to the surface, so he had to hold it down, and Dom's hand went straight to his hilt. Only Kel remained calm, as usual.

"Yvenne has a family in me and Dom and Neal. She is loved by the Rogue and Greenshire will welcome her with at least one set of open arms. Strip her titles, and I will give her mine. Your daughter _will_ become a knight, with or without your consent," Kel met his eyes and held them. She never raised her voice, and her body stayed loose, yet her whole presence told them she meant business.

"Don't be foolish girl," Nicolas spat. "I know my land would be handed to Stone Mountain, and I know what that would mean for King Jonathan. She has no choice but to accept her titles."

Kel smiled menacingly, a smile that sent shivers up and down Yvenne's spine. She'd never seen her knight master angry, but she guessed this was it. Neal smiled the same smile, and Dom's face turned to stone, "Oh," Kel laughed softly, "but I know something you do not _Sir." If he won't use my title I'll use his with disdain, _she thought contentedly, "There is a trial being held in secret this very moment in which the heir of Stone Mountain is being stripped of _his_ titles. This is a battle of the generations, and Stone Mountain ends in this one. All the uncles are banished, the eldest son dead, the youngest son stripped of his inheritance, and the father hidden in his estate. So, Stone Mountain falls either to you or…" she smiled. "Pirate's Swoop."

Nicolas' jaw dropped, but Kel wasn't finished.

"And if it falls to you and you have no heir then it will all be turned over to the kind people of Greenshire. _All_ of it – Coltsbrook, Amherst, _and_ Stone Mountain."

Nicolas closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "You put forth a hard bargain, Lady Knight. Yvenne, I will go to the King and have your titles restored, I will not let my fief fall to…" he stopped when Aiden's sword was halfway out. "You may resume your studies with Lady Keladry, but I _do_ expect a unity."

Yvenne's heart was fluttering, "Y-yes father," she curtseyed and stayed down until Nicolas had stormed out, followed closely by his wife.

"Aiden, you are happy, and I'm happy to see Yvenne of Coltsbrook and Amherst is nothing like her parents," his mother smiled warmly.

"And we used to train together," Cedmon was shaking his head as he clapped his son's shoulder and headed out with his wife consoling him.

"Seems our work here is done," Dom grinned.

"Glad to have you back," Neal sent her a bright smile.

"We still have work to do," Kel told her, and she nodded. "Don't look too surprised; you know I wouldn't let you go that easily."

"My Lady, Sir Nealan, Captain Domitan – thank you," she could think of no words that were better suited, no words could describe her gratitude, but she knew she had to say _something._

"It's our duty to protect Tortall, and we'd be in enough danger with you as a thief, let alone a noble," Dom jested, and Neal nodded his agreement.

"We're simply doing ourselves a favor putting you on the right side," Neal finished.

"Aiden, I'll expect her returned to me by morning," Kel informed him, and he grinned and nodded.

A few formalities and more gratitude later, Yvenne was left alone to confront Aiden.

Almost as soon as the door shut, he ran a hand through his hair and sighed, "Wow."

"I-I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I thought maybe if you thought I was dead you could get out of it – get me out of it."

"You know," he turned and looked to the couches and chairs set for tea, "I should be angry, but, honestly, I'm just so glad that you're the one that I don't even care."

When he turned back around she could only smile at him, "So, does that make us engaged?"

He put a hand behind his neck and blushed, "Yeah, I s'pose it does."

She giggled and curtseyed, "Well then, Sir Aiden, I gladly accept."

He reached her in a single stride and before she could gasp, he was unfastening her buttons.

"You're experienced?" she frowned softly when he easily slipped her out of her dress. He stayed silent, but when his hands found her corset, she realized she no longer cared. He was hers now, now and forever. She smiled and kissed him, "We're in a parlor," she whispered.

Effortlessly, he wove a ward and guarded and locked the door, "Better?"

She nodded and kissed him to the ground.

"I think I like you better in boy's clothes," he teased while untying her corset. "It's easier to get off."

She laughed delightedly and lost herself in the arms of the man she loved.

* * *

Kel walked to Dom's room like she had so many times before, yet tonight her mind was haunted. Yvenne was safely back in her custody, Bray was safely in the Lord Provost's custody, and all of Stone Mountain was in ruins.

_A boy cried on the porch of his doorless, roofless house, completely naked but for a rag serving as a diaper. Four women nearby let him cry, too weary to try to help. _

_A stray cat perched on the top of a broken wall, claws outstretched, ready to spring. Dogs roamed through piles of trash or bodies, looking for a meal and vultures circled overhead, vultures to attract the Stormwings._

_Horses grazed charred pastures, and a man pulled a skinny old woman out of a pile of debris._

Her Yamani mask washed off with the waves of memory. She had been too late. She couldn't face Dom; she couldn't make attack plans. She couldn't discuss supplies and reinforcements because she'd been too late. She slumped against the wall to her right and buried her head in her hands. At first, she tried to control her crying, to prevent it, but not even her Yamani training could stifle the sobs that began to escape. When she realized she could no longer contain them, she gave up. _Just like you did at __Stone Mountain? _Her mind nagged her. _If it hadn't been for Yvenne and the Rogue you'd be dead, just like that little girl._

"Kel, is that you? I thought I heard someone cry…" Dom's eyes moved left and fell upon Kel's sobbing form huddled against the wall. He immediately settled beside her, trying to hush her, but she barely even noticed his presence until his hands slid up her arms. She looked up into his blue eyes, and a fresh tear fell down her face. Two gentle fingers swiped it away, and he smiled as he pulled back and looked at her.

"I couldn't…" Kel started, but new tears choked her attempt.

He pulled a strand of amber hair from her eyes and shook his head.

She put her head back in her hands and started sobbing once more, "I couldn't Dom, for all my strength they almost died, so many _did_ die – so many innocent."

He looked at her, distressed. How many times had she seen innocent die and held it in? Was this different, or was this simply the breaking point? He couldn't think of anything to say, so he seized her in his arms and covered her in light, fiery kisses.

She gasped and couldn't breathe to cry or speak. She was left to kiss his neck, running her hands across his handsome face. He slowed, letting gentle touches show what he couldn't say. She pulled his head up to her eyes, and he reached in and kissed her hungrily, taking what little breath she had. She wanted to kiss him blind; she wanted to take all her sadness and turn it to passion, the passion she'd built for him, more than she'd ever had for any man.

He gathered her in his arms and opened his door. She smiled softly and kissed his neck, wrapping her arms around him as he shut the door. Grinning, he laid her on his bed.

She felt her body tremble with his touch and longed for more.

He kissed her neck, and she laughed softly at his tickling skin.

"Dom?" she whispered softly, suddenly hesitant, and he looked down at her with those wide blue eyes that held everything she'd been needing for years.

"Don't make me stop," he begged gently, and she shook her head and put a finger to his lips. Her hands then fell to his shirt and slowly began to undo the buttons. He kissed her quickly, and the night fell silent.

* * *

"There is something in your **_eyes_**

**Flowing** them over

Stealing all the **harmony **which

Lives in me

_Your hands_ are covering _my tears_

**_Oh why?_**

There's a sort of **inner dance**

Try to **_seduce_** me

Feeling this anomaly

Which takes me

_Your touch_

**You're here**

**_Your heart_**..."

Lacuna Coil, Aeon


	16. The End of an Empire

A/n: Hey all! I just got home from our competition, and we WON! I couldn't believe it, of 44 states and 7 Canadian provinces, we won! It was so awesome, and I met some really great people…sighs. I wanna go back! Well, here's the next chapter, short, but finished.

Chapter Sixteen

The End of an Empire

Two weeks later, Kel was sitting in her room with her squire. The King's Champion was due back that day, along with her husband, the Baron George of Pirate's Swoop.

"Damn it!" Yvenne shouted, throwing down the paper she was reading. Kel picked it up but couldn't read it; she didn't have to. By the look on Yvenne's face, she'd just read another encoded letter about the Lord of Stone Mountain who was still safely locked in his manor. Yvenne had been sifting through empty reports every night until very late. Kel would wake her up for practice and lessons, and then the two would settle down together and work in a comfortable silence.

"He's got to come out sometime," Kel told her squire gently. "Patience."

"Yeah, I just…" Yvenne blushed and looked down.

"Wanted to get him before George and Alanna came home," Kel smiled as Yvenne nodded. "Well, you still might. And even if you don't, it's not for a lack of skill, and Jon knows that. I wouldn't worry."

Yvenne thanked her knight master, "What are you doing?"

Kel turned her eyes down to her own work. What _was_ she doing? _Daydreaming, _her mind jested. She wanted to smack her conscience, but upon studying the nearly blank page in front of her she realized she had no right. Dom and she had barely _seen_ one another in the last two weeks, at dinner they barely spoke until he just stopped coming. Kel's heart ached; somehow, it didn't seem worth it. One night of pleasure, yes, but was that as important as having Dom near, even as a friend? She had replayed the night 1,000 times in her mind, and as much as she'd relished in his arms, as safe and loved as she'd felt, she knew she couldn't let it endanger their longstanding friendship. They worked too perfectly together; the King _needed_ them together. _I suppose I'll just have to tell him all this myself,_ she thought grimly, but at least she was decided on a plan of action. _Now I can get back to work,_ but no sooner was the thought completed than there was a loud knocking at the door.

Yvenne, who was closer to the door, tossed it open anxiously to see Will's excited eyes, "We got him, My Lady," this time there was no doubt he was addressing Yvenne though he made his bow for Kel. "The fool covered himself and slipped by as a peasant into Corus to empty his accounts. He entered the city this morning; Blade's been on his tail every since," Will's words were almost too fast to understand, but Yvenne got the gist of it and looked back to her knight master. Yvenne's job had been to find him; it was Kel's to bring him to justice.

Kel tried not to let her glee show through her mask, but her joy was overwhelming. _Finally_ Stone Mountain was getting what it really deserved – nothing, "Yvenne, go get Dom and have him assemble a guard, fifteen ought to do it, assuming he has no guard himself?" Kel sent Will an inquiring glance, but he shook his head, and she nodded. "Fifteen it is, oh, and make sure Neal is in that guard; I think he'd like to see this."

Yvenne grinned outlandishly and was rewarded with one of Kel's real smiles, one that even touched her eyes, before she banished it all under a Yamani mask, and Yvenne bounded out, chatting eagerly with Will.

* * *

"Burchard of Stone Mountain, you are charged for the crime of High Treason for threatening the life of the Crown Prince of Tortall. The sentence is death; however, you do have a right to a fair trial and as thus, have the right to speak the truth under oath. Do you accept this right or do you forego the trial and meet the maximum punishment?" Kel barely bit back her joy when she, Dom, Neal and Yvenne entered the small inn where Burchard had been hiding away and confronted him. 

"I accept," he snapped, eyes never leaving Kel's, "Keladry of Mindelan."

"Ah, so you remember me," Kel's voice was completely calm, but Yvenne hinted a razor edge to it.

"Hard to forget the whore that killed your son," Burchard lashed back, and Neal responded with a whip of magic that sent him to the floor in pain. "Bitch!" he snarled and turned his eyes on Yvenne, assuming she'd been the one who'd used the magic.

"Why don't I ever get credit for my magic?" Neal grumbled, and Yvenne turned to grin at him. In that one moment, Burchard leapt from his position on the floor and drew Yvenne's sword, spiraling to meet Kel's freshly drawn blade.

Kel, who had hastily drawn her sword, fought clumsily for a better grip, but Burchard only overpowered her for a moment before she had control again and was smoothly moving into her routine, block, attack, block, attack, attack, attack, Burchard tripped over a nearby table, but he only lost his balance for a second before he kicked it in front of Kel who easily leapt over it. Burchard spun and grabbed Yvenne from behind, positioning her own sword near her throat and stopping Kel in her tracks.

Yvenne laughed inwardly, "Didn't you learn _anything_ in the palace?" she whispered hatefully.

"What do you mean by that dear, besides the fact that tramps aren't fit to carry swords?" his grip on her tightened, but instead of lashing out with it, she _focused_ her anger and gathered her Gift around her. She glanced at Neal who gave her one magical green spark off his finger to approve her actions before she responded, "Never, _ever_ threaten a Mage," she threw her Gift at him, shoving him back with raw energy, before Kel jumped forward and ran him through, and Yvenne let a knife fly to his throat. Neither knew which one hit him first, but the affect was the same – Burchard of Stone Mountain was dead.

* * *

"So they took it all right?" Dom asked as Kel fell into a nearby chair and nodded. 

"I think the King was just angry he didn't get to do it himself," she admitted, and Dom smiled wryly.

"Probably, I imagine Jon wasn't too pleased you stole his revenge and left him with a mountain of paperwork and a few angry nobles to attend to."

"Well, he was going to kill my squire. I did what I had to," Kel replied serenely, trying to keep her nerves down. This was the first time the two had been alone since that night, and as far as she could tell, they were both pretending it didn't happen, but the mask was very fragile and things were tense between them.

"You did what you had to; no one blames you for his stupidity," Dom soothed, and Kel thanked him. If anything, his words were just assuring her she didn't want to lose their friendship. She _needed_ the stability and good humor that was Dom. He was her balance.

"Really, it's Yvenne I feel for," Kel continued, mostly to keep conversation going so the awkward tension didn't resume. "The minute George got back, he took her into a room probably wanting to know who she used, why she used them and wondering if they'll work for him. They've been at it for quite some time, and I doubt they'll be done by any reasonable hour tonight. It's a shame too," she joked, "I really did need my armor shined."

He chuckled and took a perch on the arm of her chair, resting his hand devastatingly close to hers, "What oh what will you do without her?"

She laughed and shook her head before the dreaded silence set in.

Finally, Dom resolved to break it, "You know, you never laugh anymore, and I miss that about you. Why is that?"

She sighed heavily and stood with her back toward him. She'd guessed the farce couldn't last forever, but it had been nice trying, "Dom, I must admit that I've found myself working a little too hard…"

"Don't lie to me," he cut in. "You've always worked too hard, and it's never been a problem. Kel, look at me."

She fastened on her best Yamani lump face, thinking of stones on the mountains and faced him.

"Damn it," he stood and grabbed her arms, tearing at her barriers with his caring blue eyes, "No! _Really_ look at me. What's wrong?"

She didn't let the mask completely slide away, but she did soften it some, "I suppose I've been a little…lonely – I guess. Nothing I can't handle," she tried to pull away, but he held her firmly.

"Nothing you can handle alone," he interrupted.

She half smiled and nodded, "You've always been the best of friends to me."

"Friend," his face fell with the word, and he dropped his hold on her.

"That is," she started timidly, "if you still want to be friends. I thought something… you stopped coming to dinner…"

"I…" he began, but she cut him off in a rush to fix what wasn't broken.

"Listen, Dom, what happened here," she looked around the room, almost shivering in pleasure, "It was amazing, and I don't regret any of it, but I'm not a fool. I was vulnerable and needing comfort, and you supplied what was needed. You don't have to be afraid that I'll expect more than that; I know that you don't…"

It was his turn to stop _her_, but it wasn't with words. Instead, he pulled her into his arms and before she knew what was happening, she was being devoured by his passionate kisses.

"Kel," he breathed heavily while he let his hands explore her absolutely ravenous body, "I want to be more than your friend, and I plan to be, if you'll let me."

She gasped both at his words and in delightful pleasure as his lips teased a sensitive spot on her neck, "I think I can handle that," she muttered against his ear, then kissed it delicately.

He grinned and picked her up to move her to his bed while she giggled helplessly at the feel of his skin against hers. _This could be quite a pleasant arrangement,_ she thought delightedly as he placed her delicately on the comforter, and they began stretching their bond of friendship. It turned out that battle wasn't the only place that the two worked perfectly together, though Dom seemed to hold rank over her in this particular new venue. The thought made a smile curl onto her lips as Dom kissed her drowsily. She laughed and set her head on the chest of her new lover before drifting into a deep, dreamless sleep. She had no need for dreams; he was lying right beside her, and she knew she would never have to be alone again.

* * *

"**Are you having regrets about last night?**

I'm **_not_**…but…I like rivers that **rush** in

So then I **_dove_** in

Is there **_trouble ahead_**

For you the acrobat?

_I won't push you_, unless you have a net

You say the word, **you know I will find you**

Or if you need some **time** I don't **_mind_**

I don't hold onto the tail of your kite

**_I'm not like the girls that you've known_**

But I believe **I'm worth coming to**

**_Kiss away night_**

_This girl only sleeps with butterflies_

**So go on and fly then boy**…"

Tori Amos, Butterflies


	17. The Chamber

Chapter Seventeen

The Chamber

Tobe became a huge influence in her life; he was her connection to the Rogue. And her connection with the Rogue saved them on more than one occasion. She saw her twenty-first birthday come and go, and suddenly, she was tacking up Argilla and heading for Corus, a knot in her stomach.

"Don't be nervous, you'll do fine," Kel told her gently, and she nodded, keeping her mind clear. She could stay strong on the outside but be terrified inside. Her knight master and time had taught her well.

"I can't believe she's been able to train another one," Neal joked with Dom while Kel and Yvenne exchanged raw, unreadable glances.

"No more squires for you love, before we know it, you'll have trained all of Tortall to look death in the face," Dom added, and Kel raised her eyebrows.

"What's wrong with that?" Yvenne demanded with only a tinge of her former fire.

"It's just not normal," Neal answered, as if it was the simplest answer in the world.

Kel laughed gently and shook her head "Year in the Yamanis, a Yamani for a betrothed and still you refuse their culture. Sir Nealan of Queenscove, you are daft."

"Why I…"

"Corus up ahead, My Lady," William called to Yvenne, whose heart fluttered. She forced it all down and tried to quell the sickening feeling in her stomach.

"Home at last," Dom was smiling toward the palace, but both Neal and Kel had their eyes focused on Yvenne who seemed to be battling with herself.

"You won't ever be ready, just remember your shield is waiting for you on the other side" Neal told her gravely, and she nodded.

"Your shield Yvenne," Kel's voice was the pinnacle of proud. Her student had come far in four short years, and now all of Tortall would see another girl had passed the tests.

* * *

They rode into the city where Stefan took their horses while Tobe dismounted to help. His first charge was Peachblossom, before he headed to Yvenne and took Argilla's reins, "You ready?"

She shook her head.

"You scared?"

"Yeah," she whispered.

"If you need someone to speak to, ya know I'm here."

"I know, thanks," she smiled warmly, but quickly turned to find her knight master, unable to take Tobe's flashing blue eyes and rugged good looks. It'd been so long since she'd seen Aiden.

_Aiden,_ she smiled at her thoughts. _I wonder if he'll be here…_

"Names already?" Neal was inquiring of Yuki who nodded, and Yvenne turned to the Yamani.

Yuki didn't need Yvenne's question for an answer, "You'll be going last."

She winced slightly but nodded. _Bad luck, either that or someone wanted to see me squirm._

"And I will be instructing you with Kel," Alanna appeared beside them, and Yvenne offered a small grin and nodded her thanks, "In two weeks you'll be joining our exclusive little club."

Yvenne giggled and agreed. _Hopefully,_ she added to herself, "I'm sorry My Lady Alanna, but do you happen to know if Sir-"

"Aiden and Raoul should be here within the week," Alanna reassured her.

"I think more than anything my squire needs a bath," Kel ushered her away toward the bathhouses, and Yvenne smiled appreciatively.

"It's bad Yvenne; it'll play on any thought you feed it. I can't give you any advice but be prepared to break and break hard," Alanna informed her as they walked past.

She'd heard it all before, so she simply nodded and headed toward the baths. She wouldn't let a room break an eight year dream; she would have her shield. Reassured by this thought, she slipped into her bath.

* * *

_"So what if I want to be a knight?" she set her jaw and clenched her small fists. "So do you!"_

_"Yes, but you'll never make it past your Ordeal!" the boys jeered, and she held back tears. She wouldn't ever let them see her cry._

_"Lady Keladry did, and the Lioness before her!" she screamed at them, and they glared._

_"Whores," one muttered, and she flew at him. Her punches had no control, no pattern. She missed half the time, and the other half of the time they were so sloppy it made no difference. She managed to land a few lucky punches though, and two of the five boys walked away with broken noses and all of them sported at least a bruise. By the end of their beating though, she barely had enough strength to stand and stumble back to her room… "Never survive the Ordeal," they glared back at her, spitting on her as they walked away._

She woke from the dream memory, sweating. A lot had changed in the past four years. She was a different person. She could wield a sword and lance and ax though she was still best with dagger. She didn't let her emotions blind her any longer either. On the street, her anger and luck had saved her, but in combat, she'd learned to channel it so luck had nothing to do with it. Every blow was precise, every swing exact. She wasn't a little girl anymore, and the Ordeal wasn't going to scare her away when she was this close. That issue resolved; she slipped back to sleep, only to find darkness and silence.

* * *

Each day another of her year mates went into the chamber and each night another dream haunted her sleep, but she refused to let herself be deterred.

Her Ordeal grew one week closer, and her dreams more violent. Dreams of Bray and what he'd done to her, dreams of the horrible things she'd seen, but each only made her more determined to prove them, and her own mind, wrong.

On the eighth night of Midwinter, Yvenne was preparing herself for another tormenting nightmare when a warm body slipped into bed beside her. She didn't even have to light a candle to know, the way his strong arms molded perfectly to fit her, let her know who it was, and she snuggled over to make room for him, "How did you get in here?" she inquired, turning to face him, shifting easily against his chest.

"I know your spells," he answered and kissed her gently.

"I'm glad you're back," she confessed, and he laughed and kissed her nose.

"Me too, I just hope Dom and Kel know how lucky they are."

She smiled at that, glad to know her knight master was finally happy, "Aiden, is it terrible?"

His whole body stiffened, and he nodded woodenly. No need to ask what 'it' was; there would only be one thing on her mind just then, "It plays on your greatest fears and insecurities. There's nothing worse. Imagine the one thing that truly terrifies you, pick the one thing you hate most about yourself, combine them, and you have the Ordeal."

She'd heard as much, but hearing from him and hearing it from Kel were two different things, especially when she remembered Aiden's hollow eyes and haunted expression when he emerged form his Ordeal. _Why am I a knight though! _She shuddered involuntarily and nosed his collarbone as he pulled her closely, as if trying to save her form her Ordeal.

"You just have to promise me you'll come out of there, all right?" he begged, and it nearly stopped her heart, "I know you're strong, but the stronger you are the harder the test, and I _need_ you. I won't be able to go on without you; you are the fire in my soul. Without you, my own Ordeal would have killed me. Just get out, and we'll see it through from there."

"I-I promise," she mumbled, surprised by his passion and his words, but more by the fumbling, almost desperate kiss that followed them. He was scared for her, and a new fear awakened in her heart – a fear of killing not just herself, but him as well.

* * *

"Tobe?" she called hesitantly, searching the stables for him. "Tobe, where are you?" she was wondering if she should come back later when someone swung from the rafters and landed behind her, tapping her lightly on the shoulder. She jumped back and spun, ready to draw her sword, but found it was only the person she'd been searching for and glared. "Is there ever a time you just enter normally?" she demanded, letting a bit of her old spirit flash for just a moment.

He chuckled softly and shook his head. His hair had darkened as he'd gotten older, so now it was a dark brown that combined beautifully with his blue eyes. A narrow scar across his face only made him that much more attractive, and Yvenne found her stomach churning and her body tensing. She always felt this way around Tobe lately; there was just something about him. She calmed her blood, reminded herself she was engaged to a man who not only loved her but needed her desperately and got back to the task at hand, "I have a favor to ask of you."

"Anything," his answer was so plain and direct; that was something she loved about him. He was never roundabout about anything; he was one of the few people she could trust to give her straight, truthful answers, whether or not she wanted to hear them. "My Lady," he did a mock bow, and she cuffed him in outrage, and he laughed and straightened. "What? You're going to be, soon enough."

Her smile dropped off her face, and she nodded. He looked at her curiously, almost sadly, as she drew a packet of letters from her tunic, "I need you to take these, and if…if I don't come out of the Chamber, I want you to give them to the people they're addressed to, but _only_ if I don't come out."

He took the letters from her hands gently, grabbing her wrist delicately and examining the silver bracelet she wore, the one with the horse running on it, "I can't believe you still have this."

"You were the one then?" she asked, a delighted smile playing on her lips. "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

He shrugged, "Dunno," he answered and dropped her wrist, holding the letters protectively. "Who are these to?"

"Well," she blushed, embarrassed, "one's to you, obviously."

He grinned at her, "I'm surprised you'd remember poor little me, common blood and everythin'," he teased, and she smacked him again and continued. He always made sure she didn't take herself too seriously.

"And there's one to His Majesty, one to Grandmother, one to Lady Keladry, and one to Aiden."

Tobe nodded, not expecting anything differently, "And I spose they're all apologetic, about how you didn't mean to go off and die and everything, and you're sorry you let them down."

"Basically," she laughed, but there was no voice to it. She was seriously afraid of not coming out.

"Listen," he took her hands, and she blushed faintly. "Don't be sorry for anything in your life. If I've learned one thing, that's what I've learned."

She grinned and thanked him, "That's good advice," she grabbed him in a quick embrace before Aiden trotted in and gave her a questioning glance, sparing a glare for the handsome boy who was holding her.

Tobe immediately broke the embrace and slipped into the shadows.

"You're going to be there, right, when I come out?" she inquired, and he winked and nodded, then turned and headed back to his chores.

Aiden took her hand protectively and led her away, questions brimming on his lips, but she silenced him with a kiss and told him not to worry about it; he was a friend in the Rogue, who'd saved her life a few times.

"So he's the one you…" he stopped, the letter she'd written him nearly eight years ago still stung his heart.

"I made you jealous with?" she teased, and he glowered at her. "Yeah," she told him solemnly. "But I don't think you have to worry, my father would have my head even if I didn't love you, which I do."

He laughed and wrapped an arm around her waist as they headed back to the castle.

* * *

The room was only gray for an instant until it faded into something else completely, and she was lost in the images, only faintly remembering she was in the Chamber of the Ordeal.

_Aiden had his back to her, reading something, and she wanted to ask what, but she remembered she couldn't speak and held her tongue. He turned around and faced her, but it was as if he couldn't even see her; tears lined his cheeks._

_She reached out to console him, but he walked right through her. Was she a ghost? She looked around frantically, and her eyes turned to the desk in front of her. There, lying on the tabletop, was the note she'd ask Tobe to deliver if she didn't make it out of her Ordeal. Then…no, that couldn't be right._

_"Aiden, we thought you might need some comfort," Kel's small voice said from the doorway, and Yvenne turned to see her knight master, looking thoroughly distraught, her eyes hollow and red from crying, Dom by her shoulder, supportive, but haggard as well. _

_"I'm so sorry," Aiden began. "I didn't think…they couldn't…"_

_"It's all right," Kel put a hand on her shoulder. "Her loss is more than the loss of my shield."_

_Yvenne wanted to scream in fury and anger, to break down and cry, but she couldn't do any of it, all she could do was stare in horror as Kel tried in vain to keep her Yamani calm. A thousand curses flew through Yvenne's mind, each one she wanted to repeat out loud, just to calm her nerves, but she couldn't. She had to keep silent she was…testing. The thought came into her mind like a ray of light. Yes, she was testing, she was still in the Chamber; she couldn't be dead._

_She ran to Aiden and threw her arms around him, but he didn't notice. She wanted to shout at them that she was alive, that she was here. She opened her mouth, but then bit her tongue, forcing herself to stay silent. _

_Kel and Dom gave a few more sympathies before they left, and Aiden went back into his room, grabbing a drink and throwing it down his throat as he stared into the fire. Yvenne moved so she could see his face, and was appalled by the horror she found in his beautiful brown eyes. She remembered him saying he wouldn't be able to live without her, and as he approached his discarded sword, which was lying on his still made bed, she felt terror rising in her. She shook her head and tried to reach him, but it was no use, there was nothing she could do but watch in fear as he pulled the blade lovingly from its sheath and touched the silver gently, making sure it was sharp._

Aiden, no! _She screamed in her mind, running forward as he spun to face her, eyes wide in pain as he plunged the sword into his chest. For a moment, all she could see were his frantic brown eyes, and then she watched as his body slumped over onto the bed, his sword straight up in his chest, blood soaking through his clothes and dripping down his finely muscled torso._

Oh Mithros, no,_ she thought and crumpled to the floor, rocking back and forth, the image searing into her mind. Then the image began to shift, and she was somewhere else, _no, no more, _she pleaded, unable to take anything else, but the images still came, ruthlessly came._

_This time she was in the Dancing Dove, waiting tables. A rough looking man grabbed her ruthlessly, and she tried to shove him off, but he pushed forward, and no one seemed to notice when he pulled her into a back room used for just the kind of entertainment he was seeking._

_She wanted to scream for help, but there was no one that would hear her in the commotion outside, and she couldn't speak anyway. She was left alone, weaponless, facing this monster that was drooling over her body and blocking the door that was her only exit._

_"Come here you pretty little thing," he advanced, and she jumped to the side nimbly, all her years of training kicking in, but when she ran to the door and began to fumble with the lock, he caught her from behind and pulled her down. _

_She dug her nails into his flesh ruthlessly, clawing for his eyes, and scrambled away as he threw his hands up to shelter them, hissing angrily. She grinned triumphantly, able to lift one of his knives in the struggle. He lunged forward, and her anger steered her, but didn't control her – not anymore. She spun out of the way of his lunge and turned quickly in a flash of hair and silver, slamming the dagger into his back. He groaned and turned to fight her, but her aim was good, and she'd hit a kidney. It was only another few seconds before he was on the ground, choking on his own body fluid. _

_Grimly, she looked down at the body of the man who epitomized everything conservative men thought of women – something to be used and abused. She felt like he deserved to hear a woman's voice in his dying breaths, but knew she couldn't speak, so opted to spit on him instead. _

_Then her world shifted one final time, and she was standing in the charred remains of Stone Mountain, only, the fief wasn't Stone Mountain, it was one she was sure she'd never see again – it was her own. People everywhere were screaming for aid, and she searched blindly for her crystal. It was nowhere to be found._

_"Yvenne, we need more Mages," Kel was telling her, shaking her. She was still in Mindelan colors, this hadn't happened…Yet, the images were painstakingly close to the truth. She'd seen this happen in her dreams, if she couldn't prevent it. "Yvenne, please, bring them…" Kel's words suddenly ceased, and Yvenne's eyes widened in horror as she realized it probably had something to do with the arrow that was sticking out of Kel's side. "Yvenne, please, take charge, save them," Kel whispered as her eyes closed, and Yvenne had to clamp her mouth down to keep from screaming in fury and anguish. _

_"Kel!"__ Dom's utterance of her name echoed her own despair as he threw himself next to her, and was peppered in a dose of arrows himself before Yvenne could even shield him. She turned and wanted to run, but William caught her arm and looked at her with wide, terrified eyes._

_"My Lady, they're surrounding us on all sides, what do we do?"_

_Yvenne forced her anger down and tried to think clearly. She formulated a plan and started to speak, then stopped herself before she could utter a word._

_"Yvenne, please, you need to tell us what to do. Kel and Dom are dead; you're the only one who can lead us. Come on, you have to think of something!" Will was shouting frantically, and tears sprang into Yvenne's eyes, but she just shook her head, refusing to speak._

_Will grabbed her shoulders and shook her, "Come on damn it! What are you? A girl? Please! Yvenne, we need you!"_

_She closed her eyes to the insults and gritted her teeth harder, refusing to answer. _I'm sorry Will, but this didn't happen, and I won't fail. I won't fail. Do you hear that Chamber? _She screamed in her mind. _Damn you, I _will not fail!

* * *

_

"Time, standing all alone

I **_bled_** for you

**I wanted to **

Each drop my _own_

Slowly they depart

_They fall in vain_

Like **desert rain**

And still _they fall on and on_ and on…

So…**drifting** through the **_dark_**

The _sympathy_ of **night's mercy**

Inside my **_heart_**

**Is your life the same? **

**_Do ghosts cry tears?_**

_Do they feel years? _

As _time just goes on and on_ and on…"

Savatage, Back to a Reason


	18. To Pass the Test

A/n: Well, this absolutely, completely and totally not edited in any way, shape or form. Man, I've had a tough couple weeks with trying to finish up summer assignments before the new school year, and they've thrown me into things as soon as school's started up. I can't believe I even got to finish this chapter to be honest, but I knew if I did that means I would be finished with this story... I hope it wasn't too disappointing, and if you have any requests I'd be happy to take them in the future when I have time...which might not be for awhile...but still throw them out there, never know when I get a break...

Chapter Eighteen

To Pass the Test

Yvenne felt something lurch beneath her, and the chamber doors opened.

Refusing to let the opportunity pass her by, she sprawled out and immediately crumpled to the ground, sobbing uncontrollably, in joy, in confusion, in anger and fear. Every emotion that she'd ever had ran through her all at once as Kel pulled her into her arms and helped her up. Yvenne looked up at her knight master and another round of crying began. She whimpered slightly when they pulled her up, afraid she might just fall down, but Kel was strong and easily supported her tiny weight.

"It's okay," Kel soothed, "You're out. Yvenne, you're out, and you're a Knight of Tortall now."

Yvenne broke down crying again, and wouldn't have stopped, except that Aiden rushed up to her and grabbed her left hand, the one that wasn't draped around Kel's shoulder. The fear and relief reflected in his every feature was almost too much to bear, and she reached up with her spare hand and felt every curve in his face, just to make sure he was real, and alive, "Aiden," she choked on the name before sobs racked her body, and Kel began to drag her away.

* * *

Alanna squealed happily and jumped up and down with Kel like they were schoolchildren, "Goddess be praised!" Alanna shouted, and it was followed by another burst of excited giggles.

"Now what, may I ask, is going on in here?" George demanded as he walked into the parlor he and Alanna shared. After Kel had dropped Yvenne off and her former squire had falleninto a much needed sleep, she'd returned to speak with Alanna, though they hadn't gotten much speaking done since she'd arrived. Most of what they said came out in elated giggles, squeals, shrieks and other forms of incoherent babble.

"That is something I must admit I _never_ thought I'd see," George added, pointing at Kel who had a broad grin on her face and was unsuccessfully suppressing her giggles.

"Shove it, George, this is a girl's only party and you're not one, so I suggest you get out," Alanna replied curtly, and he laughed and shook his head at his wife.

"Thank Mithros for that," he commented dryly, and exited, muttering to himself, "married for how long, and she still hasn't learned to act her age!"

Alanna stuck her tongue out after him, and Kel laughed and nodded her agreement, "Men," they both grumbled in unison, and then burst out into another fit of laughter.

"Goddess," Alanna grinned when they had finally calmed down some, "I never thought…I mean, when I saw you, I thought to myself, now, there's a girl who can handle herself. And your parents were perfect for the task of raising a female warrior. But when I saw Yvenne, I didn't think she'd do it. I honestly didn't. And now, wow…she's small, beautiful, and a commoner! All titles restored and everything, she belongs to the Rogue then and always. Maybe this will finally convince _someone_, and by someone I mean the staunch conservatives and their pawn that is King, that there are those who aren't nobles that are able to hold their own with high society," Alanna's face wrinkled in disgust for only a moment before her joy overwhelmed her again, and she smiled.

Kel laughed, still amazed at Alanna's brave words, and the idea that she knew she told Jon the same thing all the time, "Well, I think Yvenne and Aiden's marriage might have some say in all this too," she admitted. "Think of it, Coltsbrook, Amherst and Stone Mountain all belong to her now, three of the most ornery conservative fiefs out there; yet, I somehow doubt they'll be staying that way, and united with Greenshire, they'll be a powerful force that neither Jon _nor_ the conservatives will want to deal with."

Alanna nodded her agreement, "And I'd have to say I couldn't imagine anyone better suited to the job than that gosling of yours."

"Well," Kel grinned, "I suppose she's not a gosling anymore. She's a full-fledged swan now."

Alanna quickly concurred, "And it's finally time for her to join the flock."

* * *

"Lovely," Aiden pushed her hair away from her face, staring in horror at the sweat that glistened against her neck while she whimpered. "Yvenne, Yvenne!" Frantically, he grabbed her shoulders and wrenched her up, shaking her desperately, while slowly, painfully slowly, her eyes opened and slipped into coherence. She stared at him for a long time, as if trying to discern who he was, and only when recognition moved into her eyes did he let her go,sagging back onto the bed. "Yvenne? Are you all right?"

She curled into a fetal position and closed her eyes again, nodding weakly.

"No you're not, talk to me, do you even know who I am?"

She nodded again and looked up into his trembling eyes, but she didn't even try to smile, the darkness consumed her, so she was sure she would never smile again. How could he do that to the country? Didn't he have any sense of duty at all? Didn't he have…_He didn't do that Yvenne,_ something sane reminded her, and she nodded to it, causing Aiden's brows to crease even further. Her whole body was so weak she could barely put the effort into lifting her chest to breathe, and the images haunted her. How could anyone do that? There was too much bad in the world; she was nothing, she was one little girl, she could never change it all. Where would she begin? She would waste herself away trying to fix it all, and it still wouldn't even be a dent in the real problems. Why should she even try? Why shouldn't she just lie here and die?

"Yvenne, love, come back to me," Aiden's voice tore her from the dark, and she looked up at him. _Right, Aiden…_ she told herself, _he needs me…I don't want to be needed; I've always been needed, why can't _I _need someone for once?_

"Stay here, don't move, I'm going to get Kel," Aiden stood in one swift, graceful motion, and Yvenne wanted to protest, but she couldn't lift her hand to stop him. _Fine, _she told herself drowsily,_ I'll just tell them when they get here that I don't need help…_

Aiden took one last look at Yvenne before sprinting out the door, off to find help as quickly as possible. There was something seriously wrong, this was more than the effects of the Chamber; Yvenne's mind was somehow feeding on itself.

* * *

"Kel, you have to come quickly," Aiden burst through Kel's door, and she and Alanna immediately stopped their joyous conversation. One glance at the sheer terror on Aiden's face told them more than they ever wanted to know.

"Where is she?" Alanna demanded immediately.

"What's wrong?" Kel's commanding voice almost stopped Aiden in his tracks, both women had taken on their serious,stonyfaces, Alanna's allowing a hint more worry than Kel's, but Aiden could see the strain in their rigid stances as they both rose.

"In her room, and I don't know," Aiden answered as quickly as he could, leading the way for the two women. "She just…she's not speaking, she's curled up on her bed, sweating and whimpering. I can't get her to come out of it, I don't even know if she hears me. What could be wrong?" his words were high pitched and rapid, and Alanna placed a fragile hand on his shoulder and shook her head.

"I don't know, but don't worry, we'll get her back," but the creases in her mouth, and the way her brow furrowed didn't assure him any.

"We can't afford to lose her," Kel countered as they strode through the halls, Alanna almost skipping to keep up with the long strides of Kel and Aiden. "Not now," Kel whispered to herself while thoughts swirled around in her mind. What was wrong with her protégé? And more importantly, what could _she_ do for herthat Aiden could not?

* * *

"Yvenne?" she could hear Tobe's voice through the darkness, tearing at the dreams as if they were paper, his crisp, yet secretive voice piercing the emptiness that lived inside her soul. She felt his every whisper of a move as he crept toward her bed and hesitated there, hovering just above her, so she could smell the scent of his horses on him, reminding her what it was to be alive. She smiled inwardly, but couldn't pull herself from the emptiness. _Aiden…_the thought resounded in her mind. What was she going to do about Aiden? "Yvenne, come on," the slight begging in Tobe's words traced shivers up and down her body that she quickly vanished as a sick feeling rose in her stomach. _Aiden!_

"T-Tobe?" she stuttered, and that was it. Tobe, unable to take the faint voice of the strongest warrior he'd ever known, collapsed beside her, running his hands up and down her arms as he would an injured or frightened horse, trying to soothe her, remind her that she was okay, she was still intact. For a moment, his magic reached out and stroked hers quietly, carefully, but then he recalled it, fearing what it might give away.

Slowly, delicately, her eyes fluttered open, so she could meet Tobe's beautiful bright eyes, filled with concern, but a strange and welcome confidence, "It is you," she mumbled, and he nodded.

"I saw you when you came out, I thought maybe you'd want some company, but if you don't, I'll leave," now that she was conscious, he was unsure if she'd think he was overstepping his bounds as her friend and removed his hands from her arms as if she was on fire, glancing toward the door like a frightened colt, eyes almost rolling with some unknown terror.

"No," she slipped before she could stop herself. "Stay, please, I don't think I want to be alone."

"All right," he mumbled, and she pulled herself up into a sitting position, leaning against the wall and pulling her arms around her legs, setting her head in her hands. Tobe carefully sat beside her, watching her hesitantly, wondering who should be the first to speak. Fortunately, he didn't have long to wait, because she broke down, sobbing into her hands, her hair covering her trembling form.

"It was awful," she whispered in between sobs thatalmost shook the bed with their intensity. "I…how could he do that? Why would he do that? I'm nothing, I don't deserve to be loved like that!"

Tobe's eyes flashed angrily, but she wasn't looking, so she couldn't catch it, "Don't say that," he whispered heatedly. "You're more than worth it."

"You don't know!" she screamed at him, throwing her head up, but when she caught his eyes, all the fire washed out of her, so she had to break down again, because he met her glance for glance, overpowering her with his eyes and his silence, proving to her with nothing but his look that she _was_ worth it.

"No, Yvenne, I'm afraid _you_ don't know it," he murmured, and she looked at him, tilting her head to one side. "How are you supposed to? You can't see yourself from the outside, the standards you set are based on previous performance; you make it so you can't live up to yourself. You'll never be good enough for yourself, but you're more than enough for everyone else."

Yvenne's words stuck in her throat as another onset of tears threatened to spill over, and her body heated again, so she had to force the feelings back. Something in her told her that if she reached over and touched him, he wouldn't shy away, and she wondered if he knew it too. _I can't_, she told herself, _the kingdom needs me to make an alliance with Aiden._ She stopped the thought, _I _love_ Aiden. I don't even know Tobe, but…_ her eyes ran over his deeply muscled body and dark hair sheltering secretive light eyes. _He's just a boy…_ _No, when I met him he was a boy, he's grown into a man since then._

"Yvenne…" Tobe stopped, as if the name tasted odd and sweet on his tongue, and Yvenne wanted to reach forward and show him how sweet she could be. He would protect her, he always had.

"Yvenne, I've brought Ke…" Aiden's eyes filled in shock when he saw Yvenne sitting up, staring intently at Tobe, who had his hands open as if in confession. Kel, from behind Aiden stared straight forward as if neither was even there, and Alanna barely masked a chuckle behind her hand.

"Aiden," Yvenne looked up and mustered the warmest smile she could find inside her cold heart. He would take something so precious as his life? Was that noble? Was that a fighter? She silenced the angry growls inside her and brought to mind the warm touch and gentle caress, the way he'd taken care of her through her page years and stuck with her through both their days as squires; he was always there, always loyal, never faltering, like most men faltered. It was rare, she knew she wouldn't find it twice, and she wouldn't throw it away because of some girlish feelings for a pretty face. Squaring her shoulders mentally, she braved what was to come, but Tobe simply stood heavily, as if he was four times his actual age, murmured something inaudible to Yvenne that she nodded at even though she didn't hear it, and exited just as quietly and unobtrusively as he'd come.

"Well," Aiden's voice was stiffly formal, and it put a different chill in her heart, and it was only when fear leapt into her cold body that she realized she still _did_ love him, despite any feelings she might have for Tobe. She didn't want to lose him; there was nothing that would tear them apart. "Good to see you're up; I guess the act paid off for you."

"Act?" her eyes narrowed, and her old anger sprung up inside her. "What act?"

"If you wanted him all along I would rather you have told me!" Aiden shouted, and Kel and Alanna took the moment of distraction to slip out, shutting the door quietly behind them, though, even if they'd slammed it, it wouldn't have been heard over the cacophony of shouts in the room.

* * *

Kel strode down to the stables and found Tobe sitting on a haybale, stroking the mane of a particularly beautiful Clydesdale mare that had her head buried in his lap, eating the hay from between his legs, "Hey."

"Hi," Tobe answered darkly, not even looking up at her. "Nothing was going on, you should know that before you reprimand me."

Kel laughed softly, "You think I'm here to scold you?"

Tobe turned his eyes upward, and Kel took a seat sitting cross legged across from his hay bale, tickling the mare's nose with a loose straw, causing the horse to look up and snort at her before moving back to its meal. A small smile escaped Tobe's lips, and Kel guessed the horse had just made a nasty comment about her stunt. She grinned in response, and used the moment's good humor to begin.

"You set your sights high when you went for her."

Tobe shook his head swiftly, "I would never," he started, then stopped and bit his bottom lip, "There was a time...an infatuation, I guess there still is. But I would never, I know she loves Aiden, and it used to infuriate me, but I only want what she wants, and I know that I'm not more than a friend in her eyes. That's all that matters to me, being her friend. I can live with that, I wouldn't want to see her hurt Aiden; he's a good man, they deserve one another."

Kel's words fell out of her mouth, because the words he spoke was everything she was about to tell him. He'd grown so much, and somewhere she'd missed it all.

"There's a saying in the Rogue, 'Better a friend than a lover, a friend lasts longer,'" Tobe smiled at Kel's astounded face before she quickly masked it. "Dom's breaking you down," he pointed out, and bit her cheeks to keep from glaring.

"Neither here nor there," she couldn't help but let a little snap break through in her speech before she continued, softer. "I'm glad to hear you say that Tobe, not only for your sake, but for Yvenne's as well. She's about to make a decision in there, and I want you both to be satisifed with it, whatever it is. Her head needs to be on the ground, and for it to be, she can't have burdens like this haunting her."

Tobe nodded, "I agree, and quite frankly, if she were to try and ruin anything with Aiden, I would personally be the first person to tell her she's a bloody fool and order her to beg him to take her back. I can't imagine two people more suited for one another; I certainly couldn't balance out that temper!"

Kel laughed and clapped his shoulder, gazing into his eyes, and the genuine smile he sent her only further convinced her of how much he'd grown, "You are going to make someone very happy someday Tobe."

He smiled, a small blush lighting on his cheeks and thanked her, "I certainly hope that's not for a very long time though, women," he teased, and she knocked him backward, so his legs went flying over the haybale, but with a word, the Clydesdale sidestepped, knocking her full weight into Kel who went flying into a haybale of her own, both laughing the whole way.

* * *

"What are you talking about Aiden?" Yvenne screamed, standing up and facing him, forcing herself to keep her eyes on his and not the sword that was dangling freely at his side, making herself concentrate on his face, his flushed and furious face, not the pale and dead one that was flickering in her memory.

"Please!" he scoffed, throwing up his nimble hands, as if exasperated. "You wanted me to leave so you could have him alone, that's the way of it, and I know it!"

"You're an idiot," Yvenne growled, "A jealous, idiotic man, like all the rest of them."

Aiden laughed sardonically and crossed his arms over his chest, "I see the way you look at him, the way he looks at you. I would only be an idiot if I went on pretending it wasn't there. I thought that I would trust you when I saw you two together in the stables that day, but I guess I was wrong to have put that much faith in you!"

"Faith?" Yvenne's control broke down, all the thoughts of waterfalls and falling leaves wouldn't have stopped the onslaught of words that was about to explode from her, "You want to talk about faith? Aiden, have you _ever_ had faith in me? You didn't even think I'd get out of the Chamber _alive_! And the minute I turned a little squeamish you ran to find Kel and Alanna, thinking that I was going to die, that I was going to fail you all after all. You didn't think I could handle it? You didn't think I could cope? Do you remember coming out of that Chamber? I do! I remember you asking me why you were a knight, you being lost and confused, alone, I remember…" then it was gone, as quickly as it'd come, it was gone. She couldn't yell at him anymore, she didn't have the energy. If he didn't trust her with this thing, then there was no hope for them; if he didn't believe that she was loyal, then there was too much suspicion in their relationship for her to try anymore.

Aiden froze, and an eternity passed between them while he chewed on her words and her reaction, and most importantly, her sudden halt, "You didn't, did you?"

She shook her head, and he nodded.

"I'm sorry, I got carried away; I promise not to doubt you again."

Yvenne closed her eyes and tried to think how many times they'd been here, Aiden defeated, her broken and them both wanting nothing more than to reconcile. Every time it'd been easy, but…she had her shield, she had her freedom, her titles, she had everything she'd ever wanted out of life, and for a minute she was able to breathe and stop and wonder what she wanted out of her love life. "We can't get married right away," as the conclusion came to her she realized the severity of the statement by the astounded look on Aiden's face.

"What?" he whispered as the color drained out of his skin. "You, I love you Yvenne, more than anything, and your titles, and Jonathan will be expecting, and…" he had a million reasons for them to be married, and she knew there were a million reasons, but one of them, wasn't _I want to get married,_ and she suddenly knew if that wasn't first and foremost in her mind she couldn't do it. Her whole life she'd been living someone else's dream, and now that she'd achieved what she'd set out to achieve, she had to focus on her own. Still, it'd been so long since she'd had her own dream that she wasn't sure what they were anymore. She'd once been termed a dreamer of sorts, Kel had evengone so far as to confess she didn't think Yvenne would ever become a knight because of her quickly romanticized thoughts, yet, here she was. She thought of the note written in Rispah's handwriting, lying in her chest with the beautiful dress she'd once worn to trick the man standing in front of her, _Don't forget your roots._ Somewhere along the way she had, and now was the time in her life that she had to recover them.

"I love you Aiden," she put a soft hand to his cheek, and he leaned into the embrace. "More than anything or anyoneI've ever loved in my life. You've been there from the beginning, and I want you to be there until the end, but I'm not sure who I am anymore. What that _thing_ reminded me of, was that I'm from a spotted past, and I think I need to take some time to put all those pieces into one being, so I can be _one_ Yvenne, not multiple pieces. I know I'm asking a lot, and I certainly don't want to break the engagement, I just don't want to be forced into another mold. I want to be…free, for awhile. Not free from you, just free from society's expectations. My feelings are rebelling in ways that I don't care for them to rebel in; I'd prefer to control them, and I can't without havingthe freedom I'm craving.You can understand, please, say you can." When she looked up into his eyes she realized her whole future dangled on his next words, and the thought made her squirm under his contemplation. As much as she despised the thought that he couldn't live without her, she knew she couldn't live without him either, and it frightened her that she might be forced to, scared her to death to think that she might not be able to, that she might turn into the person she'd despised in the Chamber.

"Well," he sighed and brought her into his arms, "I suppose I've waited this long, another few years won't make any difference."

She grinned and kissed him hungrily, and the fire sprang inside her once more, so she knew she'd made the right decision, and in the end, things would work out, she had no doubt about that. She'd finally passed, and that night, she'd sit in the banquet hall and receive her shield and then everyone would finally know, girls can make it, no matter how small or from what background. Yet, she also knew that even though the major test was over, she'd be watched, and a slip up could hurt just as badly now as it ever had, and there would be others after her that would be watched just as closely. Still, Kel was right when she said that their little club was slowly growing, and Yvenne prayed that she would live to see it become more than little.

For now, she was going to live in the moment and bask in the arms of the love she'd almost forgotten butswiftlyremembered and the freedom she'd finally earned, and slowly, the light of the future and the hope that glowed fiercely inside her burned away the darkness the Chamber had left upon her and only the haunted memories remained, distant warnings for what could be, careful reminders to her that she had to keep her feet on the ground and her mind in the game, but that's all they were, reminders, warnings. Even without a crystal, she could read her own future, and it looked glorious.

* * *

A/n: Well...that's a wrap folks! I hope you enjoyed;I really enjoyed writing it, and I hope I didn't disappoint anyone too too much. I probably could have gone on for another fifteen chapters, but I just don't have the time, and I didn't want you to have to wait all year and forget this story existed. So here it is, the end, the finale.

Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed, reading the reviews really made my days and made me keep writing, I don't know what I would do without the constant stream of encouragement and suggestions, and just because this story is over doesn't mean that has to stop! I'm always up for suggestions, either in reviews or emails. I'd like to thank everyone individually, but if I did that I would probably go on and on for pages about how fabulous you all are, and I'm not sure my computer could handle the upload! . Well anyway, I think I'm going to stop praising you now, your heads might get so big you think it's beyond you to review bows to readers. Thanks again! I love you all!

Pegasus


End file.
